Darkness in our heart
by shine21
Summary: Mein Kind...Kind der Dunkelheit. Komme zu mir...du wurdest mir genommen. Gehe zu deines Gleichen und begegne mir in deinen Träumen...(Ausz. Prolog)Rating wird sich später noch erhöhen-Slash-HD uvm...
1. Kind der Dunkelheit

Autor:shine21

Beta: Susanne

Disclaimer: Bis auf die Idee alles J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist mir

Rating: So das Rating gilt für die gesamte FF ;-) Dark, Death, Depri, Gewalt, Lemon(später) vielleicht auch rape(die Geschichte soll Dark werden, sehr dark'' Deswegen werde ich wohl nicht drumherum kommen) Romance(darf trotzdem nicht fehlen) Mysterie uvm.  
Hoffe, dass es jemandem gefällt o.O

**Prolog**

**Lebe mein Kind der Dunkelheit und herrsche...**

_Mein Kind...Kind der Dunkelheit.  
Komme zu mir...denn du wurdest mir genommen...  
Gehe zu deines Gleichen und begegne mir in deinen Träumen..._

Rot...blutrot. Alles färbt sich blutrot...  
Was ist das?  
All die Jahre haben sie mich nur misshandelt...  
Sie haben mich nicht als etwas angesehen, was es verdient zu leben...  
Schmerzen...Schmerzen sind das Einzige, was ich spüre.  
Schmerzen, Erniedrigung und Einsamkeit.  
Warum? Warum bin ich hier?  
Gehört es dazu? Zum Leben?  
Wenn das Leben ist dann lasst mich sterben, der Tod kann nur besser sein!

_Elf lange Jahre musste ich nur zusehen...nun handle...  
Richte sie...richte diese unwürdigen Wesen, die es gewagt haben, dich zu berühren.  
Der Tod ist dein Ziel, doch nicht du sollst sterben, nein den Tod sollst du bringen. Du wirst schon bald sehen, was du wirklich bist..._

Doch etwas hält mich zurück, hält mich fern von der alles in sich verschlingenden Schwärze...  
Sagt mir, dass ich leben soll.

_Lebe und nehme Rache...  
Lebe und finde deinen Sinn...Liebe.  
Lebe und töte, töte all die, die sich dir in den Weg stehen...  
Trete mein Erbe an...mögen meine Träume und Wegweiser, mein Nachlass sein._

Wieder beginnt ein Tag, wieder stehe ich auf. Ich arbeite...schufte.  
Bin noch ein Kind, nicht erwachsen, doch kann man wirklich sagen, dass ich ein Kind bin?  
Machen einen Erfahrungen nicht weiser, erwachsener?  
Diese Erfahrungen lassen mich aufschreien, doch der Schrei bleibt unerhört...  
Wie all die anderen davor.  
Doch diesmal belasse Ich es nicht dabei, diesmal höre ich auf die Stimme in meinem Inneren. Mir wird warm, dann heiß alles verschwimmt, meine Sicht meine Gedanken...  
Sie sind ein Fluss, eine zu starke Strömung.  
Alles scheint aus dem Ruder zu fallen...

_Du hast es getan...  
Nun bist du erwacht und hältst die Macht in deinen Händen..  
Nutze sie und vertraue nur den Ausgewählten...  
Denen, die dir wohl gesonnen sind.  
Wähle deine Gefährten gut aus.  
Denn der Kampf wird bald beginnen...  
Gut und Böse gibt es nicht mehr, existent ist nur der Tod._

Ich wache auf aus meiner Trance...sehe auf meine Hände..  
Blut...meine Beine...Blut...mein Gesicht...Blut ich lecke es ab.  
Es schmeckt süß...ein Geschmack des Todes, so verlockend.  
Ich sehe zu Ihnen...mein 'Onkel', meine 'Tante', mein 'Cousin'...  
Sie liegen in der Blutroten Farbe...ihre Gesichter sind vor Entsetzen verzerrt...  
Ähneln Fratzen...ähneln ihrer eigentlichen Art.  
Was ist passiert? Ich kann nicht antworten...  
Diese Frage wird mir gestellt, Tage später...die Leichen verwesen...doch ich bleibe dort.  
Zwei blaue Augen sehen mich an...langes blondes Haar fällt von seinen Schultern.  
Ich nehme es in meine Hände, ein vertrauter Duft...ich stehe auf.  
Lasse mich fallen...lasse mich in die Arme fallen, die mich bereitwillig auffangen.  
Dieser Duft...ich kenne ihn. Er gehört nicht dieser Person...doch will ich ihr vorerst vertrauen...und herausfinden wo diese Person ist, die ich suche...

Was hält mein Schicksal noch für mich bereit? Finde ich dich? Du dessen Stimme mich zu all dem geführt hat...

_Warte auf mich...und sei bereit.  
Das ist nur der Anfang...es wird noch lange dauern...  
Doch wenn es soweit ist, wirst du derjenige sein, der über diese niederen Kreaturen herrschen wird._

**TBC(?)**

So das war's. Ihr habt es überstanden XD Na wie hat es euch gefallen? Reviews nicht vergssen;-)


	2. Träume und ein neues Leben

Autor:shine21

Beta: Susanne

Disclaimer:Nichts mir außer der Idee

Rating: Drama uvm.

INFO: Das Lied ist von Yuki Kajiura 'Winter', es ist ne Art Songfic in der FF also net wundern...nicht dass mir einer denkt Jarod singt auf einmal XD

**Danke an AvalynBlack, Kylyen, Korksie :-D**

**AvalynBlack: Kryptisch? Hört sich gut anXD **

Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt. Ist so eine Art Einführung :-)

**Kapitel 1**

**Träume und ein neues Leben...**

Der Winter brach an. England erstrahlte in einem hellen Weiß. Die Bäume, Straßen und Häuser waren schneebedeckt, vereinzelt fielen kleine Schneeflocken vom Himmel herab. Fern ab von der Stadt, in einem kleinen Vorort, verlassen von dem Rummel, stand eine Villa, prächtig und groß erstreckte sich diese über ein riesiges Gelände. Eine großgewachsene Person betrat gerade eines der zahlreichen Zimmer. Eines von vielen und doch ging von dort die größte Magie aus.

_"Lucius...hast du ihn finden können?" _

Ein Mann in einer schwarzen langen Kutte stand am Fenster der großen Villa, im Schein einer Kerze und seine roten Augen leuchteten interessiert auf.

_"Ja...er war wie zu erwarten bei seinen Verwandten. Wie soll ich es sagen...es ist etwas Unvorhersehbares geschehen..."_

Man merkte wie der Angesprochene nach den geeigneten Worten suchte. Es handelte sich bei dieser Person um keinen Geringeren als Lucius Malfoy, Hausherr dieser Villa und sehr guter Freund, Tom Riddles, auch bekannt als der dunkle Lord, dessen Namen keiner auszusprechen wagte. Dieser schaute nun besorgt zu ihm und wartete darauf, dass er weitererzählte.

_"Lucius! Was ist geschehen..?"_

_"Nun...Potter lag im Blut seiner Verwandten, an seinen Händen klebte Blut, an seinen Beinen...sein ganzer Körper war voll mit dem Blut dieser niederen Kreaturen. Er selbst hat jedoch keinen Schaden davon getragen...Er muss dort Tage ausgeharrt haben, bevor ich ihn fand...er liegt auf seinem Zimmer."_

Als Lucius fertig war, ging Tom zu einem Tisch, stützte seine Hände darauf und schlug mit der Faust darauf.

_"Wieso? Wieso hatte er mir nie etwas davon gesagt..."_

_"Tom? Sollen wir ihn beseitigen? Oder hast du andere Pläne..."_

Tom hob seinen Kopf, schüttelte ihn.

_"Nein! Keiner tut ihm etwas...lass ihm die Ruhe und morgen werde ich euch alle und ihn in Kenntnis über meine Pläne setzen...", _er hielt kurz inne, überlegte.

_"Lass mich jetzt allein...ich muss nachdenken, Lucius."_

Lucius nickte und verließ das Zimmer ohne Widerworte.

_---Nach all den Jahren soll es wirklich sein, dass ich, Tom Riddle, mich mit Harry Potter verbünden soll? Harry ist zwar erst elf...aber besser gleich töten, bevor er zu einer potentiellen Gefahr, sofern er es nicht schon ist, heranwächst. Es mag zwar etwas mit ihm nicht stimmen aber...---_

Tom seufzte und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, schloss die Augen. Er dachte eindeutig zu viel nach! Ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit breitete sich aus, ein Gefühl, dass ihn ihm die Trauer an jemanden weckte, den er versucht hatte zu vergessen.

Alle hielten ihn für den Mörder dieser Potters und jetzt auch noch dieser Muggel...Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit Potter...und dass machte ihm Sorgen.

Der Kampf zwischen ihm und diesem alten Greis würde immer näher rücken und von Harrys Entscheidung hinge alles ab. Dieses Gefühl, würde nicht verschwinden, genauso wenig wie die Stimme in seinen Träumen, die ihn letztendlich dazu brachte Harry aufzusuchen...ihn nicht zu töten.

Diese Stimme, die ihm so bekannt und doch so fern war...

oooooooooooo

_Nun bist du bei ihnen...schenke ihnen dein kostbares Vertrauen..  
Höre auf meine Stimme...  
Sie wird dich auf ewig begleiten...  
Auch wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann...  
so bin ich immer in deiner Nähe._

Wer bist du? Bitte sage mir deinen Namen...

Wer bin ich...?

_Jarod. Mein Name lautet Jarod...  
Du bist mein Blut, mein Vermächtnis...Adrian.  
Doch sage es vorerst keinem...  
Nun wache auf...sie warten bereits._

Harry machte seine Augen auf, schaute auf sich herab unter die Decke und erkannte, dass er neu eingekleidet und gesäubert war. Er hatte einen grünen Schlafanzug an und befand sich in einem prunkvollen Zimmer. Der Kronleuchter schien aus echten Kristallen zu bestehen und die Decke sowie das Kissen fühlten sich an wie echter Samt. Er versuchte sich an das Vergangene zu erinnern doch alles war leer, seine Erinnerungen zeigten ihm nur Schmerz...verursacht von seinen Verwandten. Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür von der ein Klopfen kam, schwach bat er die Person oder Personen herein, die davor standen.

_---Ich bin hier fremd. Warum klopfen die überhaupt an?---_

Er sah zu den beiden Personen, die in das Zimmer eintraten, beide waren blond. Der Mann war groß hatte blonde lange Haare und hielt in seiner Hand einen langen silbernen Gehstock, seine leuchtend blauen Augen sahen mit einer geringen Spur aus Sorge zu ihm. Die Frau sah eigentlich genauso aus, nur ihr Gesichtsausdruck war anders, sie schaute nicht besorgt oder kalt, sondern freundlich zu Harry, lief zu ihm und drückte ihn in das Bett zurück.

_"Du musst dich ausruhen und schonen, mein Kleiner."_ sagte sie liebevoll und strich ihm über seine Stirn. Dann deutete sie zu dem an ihrer Seite.

_"Das hier ist mein Mann, Lucius Malfoy..."_

_"Und mein Name ist Narcissa.."_

Harry schaute ungläubig und irritiert zu den beiden Personen vor ihm. Sein Blick blieb bei Narcissa und er sah sie fragend an.

_"Aha.. Malfoy.. Ähem, wer ich bin wissen sie ja wahrscheinlich längst. Kann ich sie fragen ob sie mir sagen können wo ich bin und was passiert ist...", _fragte er Narcissa.

Sie lächelte und begann zu erzählen. Von seinen Verwandten, die tot in ihrem Haus aufgefunden wurden, von seiner blutüberströmten Gestalt neben den Leichen. Er hätte dort so lange ausgeharrt bis ihr Mann, Lucius, ihn fand und hier her, auf Malfoy Manor, gebracht hatte.

_"Mein Kleiner, du magst zwar ein Potter sein, doch sei dir gewiss, dass weder ich noch mein Mann dir böses wollen. Du stehst unter dem Schutz des dunklen Lords und solltest du deine Entscheidung weise wählen dann wird dir dies auch noch eine lange Zeit so erhalten bleiben.."_

Sie versicherte ihm dies ernst gemeint und reicht Harry die Hand.

_"Bis du Tom begegnest werden noch einige Stunden vergehen. Bis dahin schlafe noch etwas, sollte es dir besser gehen, so ist es dir erlaubt dich umzusehen...schaue dich etwas um, gehe spazieren. Ich und auch Lucius wollen nur, dass du uns vertraust."_

Über ihre Worte nachdenkend tat Harry nach einer Weile wie die für ihn Fremde ihm geraten hatte. Er legte sich hin, zog die Decke über sich.

"_Ich weiß nicht warum ich hier bin...aber für das Erste will ich ihnen vertrauen. Was bleibt mir denn auch anderes übrig...", _erwiderte er als einziges leise und schloss seine Augen, nahm noch entfernt wahr was Lucius sagte.

_"Du hast es erfasst...junger Potter."_

Er verließ mit seiner Frau das Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Draußen auf dem Flur blieb Narcissa stehen und drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um.

_"Lucius...was macht diesen Kleinen so besonders?"_

_"Cissa. Potter ist nicht etwas besonderes er ist etwas anderes...etwas macht ihn gefährlich...einzigartig. Tom wird uns bald aufklären oder uns zumindest über seine Pläne in Kenntnis setzen...Der Kampf wird bald beginnen und mit ihm an unserer Seite, wird er nicht zu verlieren sein.", _erwiderte er bestimmend, legte seinen Arm um Narcissa und verließ mit ihr den dunklen Gang.

oooooooo

Ausgeschlafen und wieder zu Kräften gekommen stand Harry, einen Tag später, am Fenster und schaute hinaus. Die Landschaft strahlte ihm, in ein helles Weiß, entgegen. Sein Blick blieb auf eine ganz bestimmte Person heften, die sich auf dem Schnee befand und einen Schneemann baute. Unbeholfen und allein.

_**  
We're in the middle of the Winter  
And walking Hand in Hand  
Long time no see, but now you're here with me  
To bless this icy land**_

Ein Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, ein Gefühl mehr über diese Person erfahren zu wollen. Somit entschloss er sich hinauszugehen. Er sah sich in den Schränken um und entdeckte einen Mantel und einen Schal. Mit einem Wink war der für ihn zu große Mantel in seiner Größe, er zog ihn sich über mitsamt des Schals und verließ das Zimmer, das Gebäude.

Als er nach draußen in die Kälte trat, atmete er die frische Luft tief ein, nach langer Zeit endlich wieder frische Luft, ein Gefühl der Freiheit.

In der Ferne sah er wieder diesen fremden Jungen und entschied sich zu ihm zu gehen, seine Neugier überwiegte. Vor dem Jungen kam er zum Stehen, dieser sah zu ihm, irritiert und die Stirn runzelnd.

_**If the night is dark and cold  
I will warm you with my kiss  
Let me hold you in my arms again  
And vow to stay with me  
Trough the Snow  
**_

_"Was machst du denn hier? Wer bist du?"_ In seiner Hand hielt er einen hölzernen Stab fest umklammert. Seine blonden kurzen Haare, schauten unter seiner grünen Mütze heraus, die er versuchte zu Recht zu rücken. Harry schaute interessiert in die strahlenden blauen Augen des Jungen vor ihm.

_"Warum wolltest du zaubern um den Schneemann fertig zu kriegen?", _stellte Harry ihm ohne dessen Frage zu beachten die Gegenfrage, nahm eine handvoll Schnee und klatschte sie auf den Schneemann.

Der Junge vor ihm zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ging zu Harry und stellte sich vor ihn.

_**I was always sad and cold  
All alone before we met  
Now you've taught me how to find the light  
Even in the Darkness of Winter**_

_"Weil ich 1. schon seit Stunden hier bin und nicht weiterkomme. 2. Warum sollte ich es nicht tun und 3. bin ich ein Malfoy. Und jetzt beantworte mir meine Frage...wer bist du eigentlich...?"_

Harry stand immer noch bei dem Schneemann, formte ihn und klatschte Schnee darauf. Nebenbei zu seiner Tätigkeit beantwortete er die ihm gestellte Frage.

_"Ich bin Harry. Was ich hier mache weiß ich selber nicht...momentan will ich den Schneemann mit dir zuende bauen...und wer bist du? Ach ja...zaubern muss man nicht immer...manchmal ist es viel lustiger etwas aus eigener Hand zu schaffen..."_

Erstaunt sah ihn der blonde Junge an und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem sonst so überheblich ausschauenden Gesicht. Er nahm ebenfalls eine handvoll Schnee und machte es Harry nach.

_"Mein Name ist Draco, Draco Malfoy. Harry? Bist du etwa der Harry Potter?",_ fragte er ihn bewundernd.

Harry hob für einen kurzen Moment seinen Kopf und machte dann wieder weiter mit dem Schneemann.

_"Na ja...ich glaube schon...oder gibt es noch mehr Harry Potter in der Gegend? Würde es irgendetwas ausmachen?", _erwiderte er sarkastisch und schüttelte den Kopf.

_"Das wäre wirklich schade...", _grinste Harry und wartete auf Dracos Antwort.

_"Ob der Harry Potter oder nicht, ist mir egal...ich finde es cool, dass du mir helfen willst...Komm' machen wir weiter...", _sagte Draco und klopfte auf Harrys Schulter.

Nach einiger Zeit waren sie fertig und begutachteten ihr gemeinsames Werk.

Harry reichte Draco die Hand, zeigte ein zufriedenes Gesicht.

_"Na wie gefällt dir unser Schneemann?"_

_"Er ist Super geworden...auch ohne Zauberei! ", _gab Draco lachend zu und nahm Harrys Hand an, ließ sich von ihm hoch helfen.

_**We are wandering Hand in Hand  
Up and over the hills of Snow  
We'll keep on walking through the Winter...**_

_"Komm' wir gehen zurück ins Haus...Mum und Dad warten sicher schon auf mich und bestimmt auch auf dich..." _

Immer noch Harrys Hand in seiner haltend, zog er ihn regelrecht zurück zum Haus. Dieser ließ es ohne sich dagegen zu wehren einfach geschehen.

Im Inneren der Villa angekommen wartete auch schon Dracos Mutter auf die Beiden. Sie nahm ihren Sohn in die Arme und sah fürsorglich zu Harry.

_"Ihr beide seid ja vollkommen durchgefroren...Draco...Harry, ausgerechnet jetzt, da Tom seine Ansage machen will..."_

Sie zauberte ein Handtuch über die beiden Jungs und deutete ihnen ihr zu folgen.

_"Kommt mit mir...Tom wartet schon.", _sagte sie ungeduldig und war schon hinter einer Tür verschwunden.

Harry sah zu Draco und als dieser seiner Mutter folgte entschied sich auch er dafür. Sie kamen in einer großen Halle an, Männer in schwarzen Kutten standen aufgereiht an den Wänden, in der Mitte saß ein weiterer Mann ebenfalls umhüllt von einer schwarzen Kutte auf einem Stuhl und schaute direkt in Harrys Gesicht. Harry sah besorgt zu Draco, der seine Hand fest umklammerte.

Angst überkam ihn, jedoch nur kurzzeitig. Als er rote Augen aufflackern sah und der Mann sein Gesicht entblößte, wechselte die Angst in etwas anderes...etwas vertrautem.

_Traue ihnen...traue ihm.  
Nicht immer ist das Licht auch dem Guten zugewandt..  
Sehe hinter die bröckelnde Fassade..  
Sehe hinter das Licht...  
Wähle deine Seite..._

"_Harry Potter...die große Hoffnung der Zauberwelt...bist du bereit eine Seite zu wählen..? Hier zu bleiben oder zurück zu deinen toten Verwandten zu gehen und dort von den Vertretern der 'guten' Sache gefunden zu werden..."_

Tom stand auf und blickte zu Harry, hoffte inständig, dass er den richtigen Weg wählen würde. Doch es kam keine Antwort von ihm. Draco stellte sich vor ihn und begann zu reden.

_"Onkel Tom! Harry ist mein Freund und er wird bestimmt nicht wieder zurückgehen...", _bevor Draco weiter sprechen konnte unterbrach ihn Harry, in dem er ihm eine Hand auf die Schultern legte.

Harry dachte kurz über Dracos Worte nach...Freundschaft? Sollte es wirklich schon Freundschaft sein?

_"Ist schon gut Draco...", _sagte er leise und beruhigend. Dann wandte er sich an Tom, ging langsam und ohne Furcht zu ihm.

_"Ich habe meine Wahl für das Erste getroffen..."_

_Das Rad des Schicksal beginnt sich zu drehen und  
stoppt erst mit der Erfüllung deiner Bestimmung...  
Bald wirst du erwachen mein Engel der Dunkelheit._

**TBC**

Na wie war's? Gefällt es euch, oder nicht? So schlimm, dass ihr schon das Weite gesucht habt? Wie auch immer XD

Sagt es mir in Form eines Kommentares ;-)


	3. Erste Erfahrungen mit Magie und neue Fra...

Autor:shine21

Beta: Susanne

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Humor, Gemeral

Danke an alle Kommischreiber:

AvallynBlack, summsenine, Korksie

**AvallynBlack: Ich bin untröstlich /sich in die Ecke verzieht/ Muss ein Tippfehler gewesen sein ;-) So nun geht's direkt zu deinen Fragen :-D **

**Harry ist erst 11…das ist schon richtig. Aber er und auch Draco sind sehr erwachsen für ihr Alter. Er kennt die Malfoys nicht weil er keinerlei Kontakt zu anderen Zauberern sowie der Zauberwelt hatte…Zaubern kann er auch nicht direkt…es ist vielmehr so, dass er sie unbewusst einsetzt. Durch Jarod, dass ist derjenige der immer mit ihm spricht…weiß er so in etwa, dass es Zauberei ist, die er anwendet aber das habe ich weggelassen, da ich dachte, dass es klar wird-.-' Die wörtliche Rede schreibe ich kursiv, weil ich dachte, dass es übersichtlicher ist aber in diesem Kapitel lasse ich es halt mal weg…mal sehen wie es ankommt XD Die weiteren Fragen kann ich dir noch nicht beantworten sonst spoile ich XD**

**Hm, Harry ist so eine Art Wunderkind. Sehr stark in der Anwendung von Magie und in der Zeit bei den Malfoys lernt er in der Hinsicht noch einiges dazu;-)**

**INFO: Habe einiges in AvallynBlacks Antwort beschrieben:-) Einfach mal durchlesen. Sonst bleibt nur zu sagen, dass die nächsten Kapitel so eine Art Einführung sind. **

_---bla, bla---_ Sind die Gedanken einer Person

_Bla, bla _Dann spricht Jarod

„bla bla" Normale Redeform

**Kapitel 2**

**Erste Erfahrungen mit Magie und neue Fragen...**

Einige Monatewaren seit Harrys Entscheidung vergangen. Er entschied sich bei den Malfoys zu bleiben, bei Draco. Dieser hatte erstaunlich schnell Vertrauen zu Harry gefasst. Tom entschied sich vorerst dazu Harry im Unklaren über dessen Vergangenheit zu lassen, da nicht einmal er selbst wusste, inwiefern Harry mit ihm, dem dunklen Lord und Dumbledore, in Verbindung stand. Somit verblieben sie einfach mit der Erklärung, dass Harry nun unter dem Schutze Lord Voldemorts stand und bei den Malfoys leben sollte. So gab es auch für ihn und die restlichen Todesser keinerlei Einwände mehr.

Draco war nie jemand gewesen, der schnell Freundschaften schloss, da er selbst viel zu hohe Ansprüche stellte. Ein Elfjähriger mit zu hohen Ansprüchen? Nein! Ein elfjähriger Malfoy mit zu hohen Ansprüchen. Als er jedoch Harry zum ersten Mal sah, da machte etwas in ihm Klick...etwas löste sich.

In Harry hatte er jemanden gefunden mit dem er reden konnte, der bei ihm blieb ohne etwas von ihm zu wollen, ohne ihn zu fürchten, weil er ein Malfoy war.

Und noch etwas fesselte ihn...etwas an Harry machte ihn stutzig. Manche würden es mit Angst gleichsetzen, mit Gefahr, doch er wusste, dass Harry ihm nie etwas tun würde. Deshalb erschien er ihm auch nie als gefährlich, sondern vielmehr als ebenbürtig.

So kam es auch, dass die beiden zusammen in die Winkelgasse gehen sollten um ihre Sachen für ihr erstes Jahr auf Hogwarts einzukaufen. Harry hatte wie schon von allen erwartet einen Brief bekommen. An ihn adressiert, jedoch an Malfoy Manor geschickt. Über diese Tatsache diskutierten nun die Anwesenden in Malfoy Manor.

„Er weiß also Bescheid...was meinst du Lucius?"

Tom stellte sich nachdenklich ans Fenster, schaute hinaus und beobachtete Draco und Harry dabei wie sie auf ihren Besen durch die Luft flogen.

„Nun ja...ich denke, dass Dumbledore schon die entsprechenden Vorkehrungen getroffen hat. Das Einzige was mir zu schaffen macht ist, ob wir Harry davon in Kenntnis setzen sollen..."

„Wir sagen ihm vorerst nichts! Du begleitest ihn und Draco in die Winkelgasse und triffst alle nötigen Vorbereitungen. Danach soll Harry zu mir...Ich werde ihn auf die Abreise morgen vorbereiten..."

_Du fliegst meiner ebenbürtig...  
Wie fühlst du dich? Frei?  
Du hast dich richtig entschieden...  
_

**Harry landete und ließ sich auf die Wiese fallen, schloss seine Augen.**

_---Glaubst du wirklich, Jarod? Woher soll ich wissen, das ich die richtige Wahl getroffen habe...dem Einzigen, dem ich traue ist Draco. ---_

_Vertraue mir.. vertraue ihnen!  
In deinem Freund hast du einen Wegbegleiter für den Rest deines Lebens gefunden..  
Es werden noch viele folgen...  
Doch du bist noch zu jung um sie führen zu können.  
Wachse unter der dir auferlegten Last...  
Irgendwann wirst du sie anführen..._

Als sich jemand über Harry beugte öffnete er seine Augen und sah hinauf, direkt in die leuchtend blauen Augen Dracos. Besorgt kniete sich dieser zu Harry, tippte ihm auf die Stirn.

„Na...was ist? Hast du was?"

Harry richtete sich auf und grinste Draco an, schmiss sich überraschend auf ihn und pinnte den etwas größeren Jungen auf die Wiese.

„Habe ich dich!"

Harry lachte verspielt und nach kurzer Zeit rangelten sich beide Jungen freundschaftlich auf der Wiese, bis eine Person sie in einen Schatten hüllte und die beiden aufhören mussten. Beide sahen auf und direkt in die Augen von Lucius Malfoy.

„Draco...Harry, kommt wir werden nun in die Winkelgasse gehen..."

Harry und Draco sahen sich an, halfen sich gegenseitig auf und folgten dem Befehl.

Warum musste sich alles was sein Vater von sich gab wie ein Befehl anhören?

Doch als er Harry neben sich sah, wie er auf dessen nächsten Schritt wartete musste Draco schmunzeln. Es machte ihn irgendwie stolz zu sehen, dass sein etwas kleinerer Gegenüber anscheinend nur zu ihm vertrauen gefasst hatte, nur mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Das machte ihn stolz und glücklich zugleich. Lachend nahm er Harrys Hand.

„Ja, Dad! Wir kommen. Wie kommen wir eigentlich da hin? Nehmen wir den langen oder kurzen Weg?"

Harry schaute auf und zupfte an Dracos Umhang. Mit fragenden Augen blickte er ihn an.

„Was meinst du, Draco? Was für Wege gibt es denn?"

Bevor Draco ihm antworten konnte wandte sich Lucius wieder an die beiden. Mittlerweile waren sie vor einem großen Kamin zum Stehen gekommen. Lucius zeigte darauf und holte ein Tütchen mit einem grünen Pulver heraus.

„Du kannst auf normalem Weg, also mit der Kutsche in die Winkelgasse, mit Hilfe eines Zaubers, den Vorgang nennt man apparieren oder du nimmst dieses grüne Pulver. Es ist zwar die primitivste Art aber unter anderem, außer dem Apparieren, auch die schnellste. Ich werde vorgehen, dann kommt ihr beide nach. Draco, du zeigst ihm wie es geht...", orderte er seinem Sohn an.

„Ich werde apparieren...wir werden uns dann in ca. einer Stunde vor Ollivanders Laden treffen!"

Mit einem hörbarem 'Plopp' war er dann auch schon verschwunden. Draco schaute grinsend zu Harry, der das Ganze skeptisch beobachtet hatte.

„Also...du machst folgendes. Du stellst dich hier rein, nimmst von dem Flohpulver und sagst den Namen des Ortes wohin du willst...in dem Fall Winkelgasse aber deutlich, sonst könntest du sonst wo landen! Du gehst als Erster..."

Draco zeigte demonstrativ auf den Kamin und wartete darauf, dass Harry hineingehen würde, doch nichts geschah.

_---Jarod! Ich weiß nicht so recht...was ist, wenn ich ohne Draco in der Winkelgasse ankomme, ganz woanders?.---_

_Was sagt dir dein Herz?  
sagt es dir, dass du es versuchen sollst...  
oder willst du aufgeben...  
Treffe eine Wahl, egal welche du wählst..  
Es wird die Richtige sein._

Harry atmete tief aus, ging auf Draco zu und umfasste dessen beide Hände, sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm.

„Gehen wir beide zusammen? Ich habe Angst, dass ich dich nicht wieder finde..."

Mit einem Male wurde Draco rot und versuchte dem Blick Harrys auszuweichen. Hatte er da eben tatsächlich gesagt, dass er Angst hat ihn nicht wieder zu finden? Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass der Andere seine Nähe suchte...

Draco fasste sich jedoch und nickte, ging mit Harry an der Hand in den Kamin, warf etwas von dem grünen Pulver über sie und schon waren beide in einem grünen Nebel verschwunden.

Ooooooooo---oooooooo

**In der Winkelgasse... **

Staunend schaute sich Harry um, beobachtete die merkwürdig aussehenden Menschen, die lange Hüte auf ihren Köpfen trugen, die verschiedenen Läden mit den außergewöhnlichsten Dingen und klammerte sich an Draco, der ihn überrascht ansah.

„Was ist denn?"

Harry drängte sich noch näher an Draco, der nun einen knallroten Ton annahm und es merkte, zu heiß wurde es ihm.

„Es sind viel zu viele Leute..."

Draco sprach schnell einen Zauber auf sich, so dass sich seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder normalisierte dann nahm er Harry an die Hand und zog ihn zu einem Bekleidungsgeschäft.

„Warte hier...ich schaue nur nach ob es sehr voll ist. Ich bin gleich wieder da, O.K?"

Harry nickte und ließ Dracos Hand los, widerwillig, wie dieser an Harrys Blick merken musste. Draco ging daraufhin in das Geschäft und Harry fand sich alleine an einer Wand lehnend wieder.

_--- Jarod...es sind zu viele Menschen hier, die ich nicht kenne.  
Ich traue ihnen nicht! Sie bedeuten Gefahr...---_

Es kam ihm so vor als würden all ihre Blicke auf ihm lasten, neugierig, stechend und gefährlich. Harry fing an zu zittern doch bevor seine Angst überhand nehmen konnte, hörte er eine vertraute und beruhigende Stimme.

_Beachte sie nicht...  
Schließe deine Augen...sehe nicht die, die unbedeutend sind  
Sehe nur die, die deinem Weg folgen werden..._

Plötzlich öffnete Harry seine Augen, sah vor sich. Bücher fielen auf den Boden und ein Junge bückte sich gerade um sie aufzuheben. Ohne richtig zu wissen warum, lief Harry zu dem Jungen und half ihm. Braune Augen sahen ihn verwirrt an, die Hand des Jungen fuhr über dessen feuerrotes Haar und streckte sie dann Harry entgegen.

„Danke für deine Hilfe...mein Name ist Ron, Ron Weasley."

Harry sah in das Gesicht, welches mit Sommersprossen bedeckt war und lächelte. Etwas an dem Jungen war ihm vertraut und das Gefühl von Gefahr verschwand. Er nahm dessen Geste an.

„Ich bin Harry...Harry P…."

Bevor Harry zu Ende sprechen konnte wurde er von einer älteren Frau unterbrochen, die in einer schrillen Stimme nach ihrem Sohn rief. Ron packte seine Bücher zusammen und wandte sich verlegen an Harry.

„Meine Mum...Ähem ich muss jetzt gehen...Danke noch mal für deine Hilfe, Harry."

Damit drehte er sich um und rannte zu einer kleinen Frau, um sie herum standen vier weitere Kinder. Etwas sehnsüchtig schaute er Ron nach.

_---Eine Familie...so groß und glücklich. Wie mag dieses Gefühl nur sein? ---_

Harry wurde von Dracos Rufen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Draco kam aus dem Laden und lief zu Harry.

„Wir können rein...danach gehen wir zu Ollivanders."

Er nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn in den Laden.

Oooooooo-ooooooooooo

Nach fast einer geschlagenen Stunde kam Harry mit Draco aus dem Laden heraus. Tief ausatmend und seufzend sah Harry zu Draco und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Das war ja so was von nervend, Dray! Ständig war dieser Typ um mich herum..."

Draco lachte Harry an, fasste ihn an der Hand.

„Jetzt sind wir ja zum Glück draußen...Komm wir gehen zu Vater. Er wartete bestimmt schon auf uns."

Schulterzuckend ließ sich Harry mitziehen. Lucius Malfoy stand bereits vor dem Geschäft und wartete, schaute gewohnt emotionslos zu Harry und seinem Sohn als sie vor ihm stehen blieben.

„Vater...wir waren noch bei Madame Malkin' s und haben die Umhänge anfertigen lassen..."

Draco bekam nur ein leises Schnauben zurück. Sein Vater ging zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich habe mit Mr. Ollivander schon alles besprochen. Ihr holt euch eure Zauberstäbe, dann besorgt ihr eure Bücher und alles andere was ihr noch braucht. Dann treffen wir uns im tropfenden Kessel wieder..."

Es kam ein leichtes Nicken von beiden Jungen.

„Und trödelt nicht schon wieder rum...ich warte äußerst ungern. Verstanden?"

Wieder kam nur ein Nicken, doch diesmal konnte man ein leichtes Knurren von Harry hören. Lucius drehte sich zu dem Jungen um und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

„Was war das? Ist irgendetwas unklar?"

Obwohl Harry ihm etwas erwidern wollte, hinderte ihn Draco daran indem er ihn einfach, äußerst unauffällig, in den Arm zwickte. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, neigte ihn. Diese Reaktion reichte Lucius und er wandte sich von den beiden Jungen ab.

Als er außer Reichweite war, drehte sich Harry zu Draco um und schaute ihn böse an.

„Warum hast du mich gezwickt?"

„'Tschuldigung aber ich hielt es für besser, dass du meinem Vater keine Widerrede gegeben hast...denn er kann da sehr...na ja, Mutter würde jetzt sagen, ungehalten werden."

Harry seufzte nur und hob seinen Kopf, sah das Schild mit dem Namen des Geschäftes vor dem sie gerade standen.

**'Ollivander - Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382'**

Harry staunte über die Zahl, welche dahinter stand und wunderte sich wie alt der Verkäufer wohl sein musste. Doch lange darüber wundern konnte er sich nicht, denn Draco stupste ihn wieder einmal auf die Stirn.

„Na wieder in Gedanken? Gehen wir rein!"

Er öffnete die Tür und wartete bis Harry rein ging, dann folgte er ihm.

Ooooo-oooooooooooo

„Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy..."

Der Mann hinter dem Tresen, richtete sich auf und schaute zuerst zu Draco und dann zu Harry. Als er Harry erkannte, leuchteten seine Augen kurz auf und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Aha...und Mr. Potter wie ich sehen kann...sie wollen wohl beide ihre Zauberstäbe kaufen..."

Harry sah sich den älteren Mann vor sich genauer an. Beobachtete jeden seiner Schritte, Bewegungen und doch hatte er bei ihm nicht dieses Gefühl der Angst und Gefahr, das sonst immer in ihm aufkam. Er war nicht sehr groß, hatte graues Haar und freundliche blaugraue Augen, die sich nun umsahen. Mr. Ollivander verschwand in den hinteren Räumen und kam mit zwei länglichen kleinen Kisten wieder.

„So, diese Exemplare sind genau das Richtige für sie beide...Probieren sie es aus."

Damit reichte er Harry und Draco je einen Zauberstab. Die beiden nahmen ihn in die Hand und Draco führte eine schwenkartige Bewegung mit seiner Hand aus...das jedoch bewirkte nur einen enormen Krach, ausgelöst durch herunterfallende Kisten. Kopfschüttelnd legte er den Zauberstab auf den Tresen und sah zu Harry.

„Das war wohl nicht der Richtige...willst du es nicht auch mal probieren?"

Harry nickte und machte es genauso wie Draco, schwenkte seine Hand. Seine üble Vorahnung bewahrheitete sich...ein Blitz schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und verfehlte nur knapp Mr. Ollivander, der noch rechtzeitig in Deckung gehen konnte.

Mit einem fragenden und gleichzeitig auch entschuldigenden Blick legte er seinen Stab neben Dracos auf den Tresen zurück.

Nach ca. einer Stunde und am Rande der Verzweifelung, kam Mr. Ollivander abermals mit zwei Kisten aus der hintersten Ecke seines Ladens wieder und stellte sie seufzend auf den Tresen.

„So, das hier sind die Letzten, wenn diese nicht funktionieren müssen sie sich etwas einfallen lassen aber, wenn sie funktionieren sollten dann wäre das...ziemlich merkwürdig."

Harry und Draco entschieden sich ihre Frage auf dessen seltsame Anspielung später zu stellen und jetzt erst einmal die Stäbe auszuprobieren. Man konnte sagen, dass ihre anfängliche Motivation langsam nachgelassen hatte und sie so schnell wie möglich dort weg wollten.

Draco nahm ihn in die Hand und duckte sich bereits, da er wieder das Schlimmste befürchtete doch nichts geschah, ganz im Gegenteil. Ein grünes Licht schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und umhüllte ihn. Mr. Ollivander atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte.

„Einer von ihnen hätte wohl endlich gefunden was er gesucht hat...nun denn

Mr. Potter sie sind dran."

Beide sahen erwartungsvoll zu Harry, der seinen Zauberstab fest umklammerte und es schließlich Draco nach machte. Auch bei ihm blieb eine Zerstörung oder ähnliches aus. Stattdessen umhüllte ihn ein helles Licht, welches verschiedene Farben annahm. Nach einiger Zeit legte er den Zauberstab zurück. Harry und Draco sahen fragend zu dem älteren Mann, der sie glücklich anstrahlte.

„Exzellent...und ich dachte schon, dass ich das erste Mal seit hunderten von Jahren keinen Zauberstab finde..."

Draco fasste sich als Erster und stellte diesem die Frage, die ihm und Harry, schon die ganze Zeit, auf der Seele brannte.

„Was ist an unseren Stäbe so merkwürdig, Sir?"

Mr. Ollivander packte die Stäbe ein und sah nachdenklich zu Harry und Draco.

„Wie soll ich ihnen das erklären? Die Stäbe sind identisch mit den Materialen der Stäbe ihrer Mütter...jedoch ist da noch ein Bestandteil, der sehr selten ist. Ein Wesen, sehr mächtig und mysteriös hatte zwei seiner Federn gelassen. Federn von schwarzen Flügeln...kein Engel, doch genauso mächtig. Und genau diese Federn sind in ihre Stäbe eingearbeitet...Obwohl Sie keinerlei Verwandtschaft aufweisen, sind Sie für diese beiden Stäbe auserwählt worden..."

Dann sah er zu Harry, lächelte diesen an und überreichte ihm die Kiste mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Bei ihnen Mr.Potter wundert es mich nicht...nein, es macht sogar Sinn aber..."

Damit wandte er sich an Draco, überreichte auch ihm seinen Stab und fuhr fort.

„...Sie Mr. Malfoy sind es, der mich überrascht. Sie müssen wohl eine enge Bindung zu dem jungen Potter haben."

Draco sah beschämt zu Boden und schwieg. Als Harry Mr. Ollivander weitere Fragen stellen wollte, hielt ihn Draco davon ab indem er ihn am Arm zur Tür zog.

„Wir gehen jetzt besser...wir haben noch viel zu erledigen und Vater wartet schon auf uns. Auf Wiedersehen, Sir."

Harry konnte gar nicht schnell genug etwas dagegen einwenden als er auch schon vor dem Geschäft stand und zu Draco sah, der erleichtert aufatmete.

„Draco...was hatte das zu bedeuten?"

Draco schaute auf und wehrte Harrys Zweifel ab.

„Gar nichts! Komm wir gehen...Ähem.. wir haben noch viel zu tun!"

Kopfschüttelnd fasste sich Harry an die Stirn und seufzte. Etwas stimmte gar nicht mit seinem so genannten besten Freund...er benahm sich zu eigenartig.

_---Jarod? Hast du eine Ahnung was hier los ist...?---_

_Du bist noch zu jung um zu verstehen warum Menschen, die einem nahe sind,  
handeln wie sie handeln...  
Akzeptiere ihr Schweigen, denn nur dann wirst du die Antworten bekommen,  
die du suchst._

_---Na dann...Jarod. Hoffentlich bekomme ich meine Antworten schnell!---_

Harry fasste Draco an dessen Hand und sah ihn skeptisch an.

,Also, Mr. Wir- haben- noch- sehr- viel- zu- erledigen, wo wollen wir hin?"

**TBC**

So ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat:-) Es ist zwar etwas kurz geraten aber ich fand die Stelle sehr gut um aufzuhören. So Kommis nicht vergessen...oder ist es so schlecht, dass ich alle vergrault habe O.o' Kriege langsam Wahnvorstellungen -.-

Immer her mit den Reviews XD


	4. Shadow, Malizia und Rätsel, welche es zu...

Autor:shine21

Beta: Susanne

Rating: Humor, Drama ...

Pairing: später H/D

INFO: Harry sucht sich ein bzw. zwei Haustiere aus. Hat ein klärendes Gespräch mit Jarod und er trifft ein sehr aufgewecktes Mädchen g

Thanx Kylyen und AvallynBlack ;-)

AvallynBlack: Jepp, es wird Slash...habe ich das nicht hingeschriebenO.o Oh je, sehe gerade, dass es im ersten Kapitel fehlt-.- Habe es jetzt hinzugefügt :-)

An alle anderen, die die FF lesen: Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt ;-D

**Kapitel 3**

**"Shadow, Malizia(1) und Rätsel, welche es zu lösen gilt."**

Als Draco in Harrys Gesicht sah fing er an zu lachen. Dieser wollte doch glatt trotzig sein...

Er nahm dessen Hand in seine und lief mit ihm den Weg entlang. Vorbei an den vielen merkwürdigen Menschen, die ihre Blicke neugierig auf dieses ungleiche Paar warfen.

"Wir kaufen uns jetzt ein Haustier! Danach die Bücher und dann gehen wir zu Vater in den tropfenden Kessel."

Schulterzuckend folgte Harry Draco und sagte nichts dazu, sondern dachte noch eine Weile über die Wahl seines Haustieres nach...welches er wohl nehmen würde?

"Du, Draco? Was für Haustiere stehen denn zur Auswahl?"

Als Draco vor einem großen und überfüllten Laden stehen blieb, sah Harry sich das Schaufenster an und Draco deutete nur auf einige der ausgestellten Tiere.

"Da hast du deine Antwort. Wir Erstklässler dürfen nur eine Katze, Eule oder eine Kröte als Haustiere haben..."

Nachdenklich schaute Harry sich die Tiere im Schaufenster an. Sein Blick blieb an einer schwarzen Schlange mit grünen Tupfern hängen. Eine Kobra. Etwa 1 m lang.

_---Sie sieht irgendwie traurig aus...---_

Plötzlich war es ihm als hätte sich die Schlange vor ihm bewegt und ihren Kopf in seine Richtung gewendet.

Erschrocken wandte er sich an Draco, der jedoch vor der Tür stand und auf Harry wartete.

"Kommst du? Es ist etwas leerer geworden ..."

Harry nickte und löste seinen Blick von der gefährlich und zugleich traurig aussehenden Schlange, die ihn immer noch zu beobachten schien.

Oooooooo

"Oh, der junge Malfoy wie ich sehen kann...haben sie ihre Wahl schon getroffen?", fragte der ältere Verkäufer freundlich.

"Ich möchte die schwarz/weiße Katze dort...", er zeigte emotionslos auf eine Katze, die sich in einem der Fenster befand.

"Außerdem möchte sich mein Freund Harry zwei ihrer Tiere aussuchen."

Das Gesicht des Verkäufers wurde plötzlich sehr blass und er sah zu Harry, der wieder bei der Schlange stand und sie nachdenklich musterte.

"Ähem, sicher ..."

"Draco?".

"Was ist denn? Willst du etwa diese Schlange haben? Die ist doch ...", Draco deutete auf das kleine Schild, welches sich unter dem Fenster befand.

**"Ophiophagus hannah (Königskobra), ½ Jahr alt, 1m -5m, sehr gefährlich!"**

"...sie ist sehr giftig und dementsprechend auf gefährlich. Ich weiß nicht Harry..."

Unbeirrt der Tatsache, dass die Schlange gefährlich sei, schaute er sie weiter an und nickte nur.

"Ja, ich will sie haben...bitte Draco. Sag dem Mann, dass er sie mir herausholen soll."

Was sollte er denn großartig dagegen tun? Draco ging zu dem sowieso schon verängstigen Verkäufer und bat ihn die Schlange herauszuholen. Doch dieser weigerte sich strikt seiner Bitte nach zu gehen.

"S...sie ist gefährlich. Keiner hat es ohne einen Zauber in ihrer Nähe überlebt, außerdem ist so ein Tier nichts für einen kleinen Jungen wie ihn!"

Draco hörte dem Mann geduldig zu. Seine Miene immer noch ohne jegliche Emotion. Als dieser fertig war mit seiner Rede, ging er zu ihm. Draco war zwar kleiner, jünger und vielleicht auch unerfahrener aber eines war er auch und zwar ein Malfoy. Und ein Malfoy bekam immer was er wollte, so auch jetzt.

"Hören sie gut zu! Was glauben sie wohl, was passieren wird, wenn ich meinem Vater davon berichte, dass sie mir und Harry etwas vorenthalten wollten. Das könnte schlimmere Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen...", sagte er und deutete wieder auf die Schlange.

"Also?"

Der ältere Mann war fassungslos. Ein Elfjähriger, der mit ihm sprach als sei er dessen Vater in Person. Natürlich wusste er welche Konsequenzen auf ihn zukämen und die wären sicherlich nicht sehr schön.

"Wie Sie wünschen Mr. Malfoy. Hier ist der Schlüssel...aufschließen muss ihr junger Freund jedoch selbst."

Die anderen Kunden im Laden beobachten die beiden Jungen argwöhnisch und als sie davon hörten, dass Harry eine gefährliche Schlange kaufen wollte wurden sie hellhörig.

"Harry?" Draco schaute diesen fragend an und erhoffte sich insgeheim, dass er seinen Wunsch rückgängig machte, doch dem war nicht so.

"Gib' mir den Schlüssel...ich hole sie raus!", erwiderte Harry unbeirrt und kam auf Draco zu. Dieser reichte ihm den Schlüssel nur widerwillig. Draco konnte nicht leugnen, dass er etwas besorgt um Harry war.

Harry öffnete das große Schloss, welches am Schaufenster befestigt war und sah die Kobra vor sich anfangs nur an...es schien fast so als würden sich beide mustern.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Zischen von der Schlange, sie bäumte sich auf und war nun auf gleicher Höhe zu Harry.

_**#Verssschwinde Mensssch ...#**_

Verwirrt sah Harry sich um. Hatte die Schlange eben mit ihm gesprochen?

_**#Warum sollte ich verschwinden? Du hast mir doch deutlich gezeigt, dass ich kommen soll, oder?#**_

Die gefährliche Haltung verschwand und die Schlange schien sich zu beruhigen. Sie schlängelte weiter nach vorn und ruhte direkt vor Harry.

_**#Deine Augen haben mich interesssssiert Menssssch ...#**_

Draco beobachtete Harry und die Schlange. Von beiden Seiten kam ein Zischen aber nichts geschah. Vereinzelt hörte man ein Tuscheln und die Personen, welche sich noch im Laden befanden wurden langsam ängstlich.

Harry sprach doch tatsächlich Parsel. Etwas was nur dem dunklen Lord vorbehalten war. Und genau das verunsicherte die Kunden an Harry...sie hatten eindeutig Angst vor ihm und seiner Fähigkeit. Einige verließen sogar das Geschäft.

_**#Du bist genauso wie ich...du hast keine Familie, bist eingesperrt in diesem Schaufenster, alle beobachten dich und scheinen zu wissen wie du fühlst und was du bist...doch eigentlich willst du nur raus...nicht wahr?#**_

Die Schlange dachte nach, sofern eine Schlange solche Eigenarten besaß. Schon vorher hatte Harry ihr die Frage gestellt ob die nicht mit ihm kommen wollte...doch keine Antwort darauf bekommen.

_**#Gut...ich werde mit dir gehen...deine Augen und dein Mut haben mir gezeigt, dassss du meiner würdig bisssst...doch bedenke, dasss mir keiner zu Nahe kommt, sonssst werde ich denjenigen töten. Ich bin sssehr wählerissssch#**_

**_#Hast du einen Namen?#, _**fragte Harry während er sich zu ihr herüber beugte und sie um seine Schulter legte.

_**#Mir wurde kein Name gegeben#**_

_**#Dann nenne ich dich Malizia, ja?#**_

Die Schlange gab nur ein leises Zischen von sich und als Draco sah wie sein Freund mit seinem neuen Haustier auf ihn zukam...wich er zuerst zur Seite.

"Ähem, Harry dir ist klar, dass du keine Schlange mit nach Hogwarts nehmen darfst?"

"Dann bleibt sie eben in der Zeit in Malfoy Manor...ach ja, ich hätte gerne noch die schwarze Eule dort drüben!", erwiderte er schulterzuckend und sah ungeduldig zu dem Verkäufer.

Dieser ging zitternd zu der geforderten schwarzen Eule und tat sie in einen Käfig, händigte diesen an Harry aus. Jedoch aus sicherer Entfernung, da Malizia bei dessen Versuch sich Harry zu nähern gefährlich anfing zu zischen.

Draco nahm den Korb mit seiner Katze und wandte sich wieder an Harry.

"Komm, es wird Zeit, dass wir gehen...", ein flüchtiger Blick zu der Schlange verriet Draco, dass er sehr vorsichtig sein musste...obwohl Harry sie im Griff zu haben schien so sollte man sich ihr besser nicht mehr als nötig nähern.

Er lief vor und wartete auf Harry, der mit Malizia um den Hals und seiner Eule im Käfig bepackt auf ihn zu kam.

"So viel zum Thema Haustiere...", lachte Draco und öffnete die Tür.

"Außergewöhnliche Menschen brauchen außergewöhnliche Tiere...", grinste er und stichelte Harry weiter. Dieser gab nur ein Schnauben von sich.

"Provoziere mich lieber nicht sonst hetze ich Malizia auf dich...", erwiderte Harry mit einem sadistischen Grinsen im Gesicht und strich ihr über ihre Schuppen.

"Ja ja, immer gleich so gewalttätig...war doch nur ein Witz."

"Warum kannst du eigentlich Parsel?", fragte Draco ihn interessiert.

"Parsel? Was ist das?"

Draco blieb stehen und sah Harry erstaunt an.

"Du hast mit der Schlange geredet...das kann keiner außer Tom.", erwiderte Draco und lief wieder weiter.

Harry dachte darüber nach und folgte ihm schweigend.

_---Parsel? Ich habe gedacht, dass ich normal mit ihr rede...dabei habe ich anscheinend gezischt...---_

"So jetzt nur noch unsere Bücher dann sind wir fertig", seufzte Draco.

Sie liefen einige Straßen entlang bis sie an einem Geschäft bzw. Buchladen ankamen. Vollbepackt betraten die beiden das Geschäft und wurden auch schon neugierig von den Anwesenden gemustert. Draco, weil er ein Malfoy war und unübersehbar danach aussah und Harry, weil er eine nicht minder giftige Schlange auf seinen Schultern trug. Draco blieb stehen und deutete Harry an der Eingangstür auf ihn zu warten.

"Warte hier auf mich...mit Malizia solltest du nicht zu nah an andere Menschen kommen..."

Ohne jegliche Widerrede blieb Harry stehen. Er sah ja ein, dass Malizia eine Gefahr für die Leute um ihn herum darstellte und verstand Dracos Einwand.

_---Jetzt brauche ich wenigstens keine Angst mehr vor diesen fremden Leuten zu haben. Nicht wahr Jarod?---_

Doch es kam keine Antwort. Alles blieb still. Langsam wurde es ihm unangenehm, er sehnte sich insgeheim nach Jarods beruhigender und sanften Stimme.

_---Wo bist du?---_

Wieder nichts. Stille.

Plötzlich drehte sich Harry abrupt um. Hinter ihm stand ein gleichaltriges Mädchen mit braunen mittellangen Haaren und braunen Augen. Sie musterte ihn eindringlich.

"Eine Ophiophagus hannah auch Königskobra genannt. Eine sehr giftige Schlangenart, die dementsprechend gefährlich ist...wie kommt es denn das sie dich nicht schon längst getötet hat?", sagte sie fast fachmännisch und schaute Harry direkt in seine Augen, dann sah sie zu Malizia.

"Keine Ahnung. Sie sieht in mir wohl weder eine Gefahr noch eine Nahrungsquelle. Du solltest nicht zu nah an sie rangehen, sie beißt sehr schnell zu...", versuchte er das Mädchen zu warnen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Sie beugte sich zu Malizia und sah der Schlange tief in ihre grünen Augen. Doch der zu erwartende Angriff blieb aus.

"Sie wird mich nicht beißen...dazu liegt sie zu ruhig auf deinen Schultern.", erwiderte sie ruhig und richtete sich wieder auf, wandte sich nochmals an Harry.

"Danke, dass ich sie mir ansehen durfte...", sie deutete auf einen Mann und eine Frau, die sich gerade vor einem riesigen Stapel Bücher befanden und etwas ratlos aussahen.

,Ich muss wieder zu meinen Eltern, sie kennen sich in der Zauberwelt nicht besonders aus...Wir sehen uns bestimmt noch mal wieder.", rief sie Harry noch zu während sie zu ihren Eltern lief.

Er fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart wohl, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Dieses Mädchen strahlte etwas merkwürdiges aus, etwas, dass ihm sehr vertraut vorkam.

Jarod war für einen kurzen Moment vergessen. Doch als die Erinnerung an ihn wiederkam, wurde Harrys Gesicht wieder traurig...warum redete Jarod nicht mehr mit ihm?

_  
Adrian...ich bin hier. Immer in deiner Nähe...  
Auch, wenn ich dir einmal keine Antwort gebe.  
So sei dir gewiss, dass dies nicht ohne einen Grund geschieht._

_---Was für einen Grund hattest du, dass du nicht geantwortet hast---, _gab Harry trotzig zurück.

_Ein Test. Du hast ihn bestanden.  
Ich wollte sehen wie du mit dieser neuen Situation zurecht kommst.  
Mit einer neuen Bekanntschaft, mit neuen Verbündeten.  
Verzeih mir, dass ich mir dies erlaubt habe..._

Harry wurde nachdenklich. Natürlich verzieh er ihm...warum auch nicht? Aber eine Frage konnte er nicht loswerden...eine Frage, die sich seit dem ersten Tag an dem Jarods Stimme ihm das erste Mal den Weg wies in seinen Gedanken manifestiert hatte.

_---Jarod, wer bist du wirklich?---_

_Du stellst diese Frage sehr oft..._

_---Ja, weil ich es wissen will!---_

_Ich kann es dir nicht sagen..._

_---Dann sag mir wenigstens wo du bist.---_

_Ich bin nicht hier und nicht dort...an einem Ort, den du nur betreten kannst, wenn du dem Tod in die Augen siehst. Einem Ort an denen die Schatten zurückkehren..._

_---Was bedeutet das? Kannst du zu mir kommen?---_

Eine kurze Zeit, die Harry wie Stunden vorkam, herrschte Schweigen dann meldete sich Jarod wieder.

_Ich kann nur zu dir kommen, wenn sich die Zeiten teilen, die Monde zweifach am Himmel erscheinen und deine Kraft die des Schlangenprinzen und der meinigen übertreffen...das ist alles was ich dazu sagen kann...mein Adrian._

_---Aber...---_

Doch Harry konnte ihn nichts mehr dazu fragen, da erschien Draco vor ihm. Mit einem Riesen Stapel Büchern in seinen Händen.

"Hier...nimm du die Hälfte. Der Verkäufer hat sie schon leichter gezaubert aber sie sind trotzdem noch zu schwer.", stöhnte Draco und packte seine anderen Bücher unter die Arme. Als er das nachdenkliche Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah, stupste er ihn auf dessen Stirn.

"Du bist viel zu nachdenklich für deine elf Jahre! Komm gehen wir..."

Harry schreckte auf und sah gespielt verärgert zu Draco.

"Du hast ja sehr viel Mut ..hast du schon vergessen was auf meinen Schultern liegt?", sagte er herausfordernd. Doch Draco grinste nur und lachte.

"Malizia tut mir nichts! Das würdest du doch außerdem gar nicht zu lassen..."

Tse, Draco hatte recht. Natürlich würde er nicht zulassen, dass Malizia seinem besten Freund etwas antat aber die Drohungen waren doch sehr amüsant.

Schulterzuckend folgte Harry Draco nach draußen und beide machten sich zum tropfenden Kessel auf. Dort wurden sich auch schon von Lucius Malfoy erwartet.

"Ihr habt zu lange gebraucht, Draco! Und was ist das hier?", er stand auf und lief direkt auf Harry zu, zeigte auf Malizia.

"Ist es das für das ich es halte Harry?", fragte Lucius ihn streng.

"Nach was sieht es denn aus? Ja, es ist eine Schlange...eine Königskobra um genau zu sein und sie heißt Malizia. Und das hier ist meine neue Eule...sie heißt Shadow.", erwiderte er genervt. Malizia bäumte sich etwas auf und zischte den Älteren gefährlich an.

Lucius Malfoy sah ihn überrascht an. Wagte es dieses Kind wirklich ihn zum Narren zu halten? Ihn einem Malfoy? Draco indes, schlug sich eine Hand auf seine Stirn und seufzte. Er hatte wirklich versucht Harry beizubringen, dass man nicht so mit seinem Vater zu sprechen hatte und nun so etwas!

"Wir werde auf Malfoy Manor weiter darüber reden...mit Tom!", sagte er gereizt.

Lucius wandte sich an seinen Sohn, der ihm seine Einkäufe sowie Katze überreichte.

"Ich zaubere sie schon nach Hause. Harry gib mir auch deine Eule und die Bücher. Die Schlange kannst du behalten...",

Nach erledigter Arbeit drehte sich Lucius nochmals zu den beiden um.

"Ich werde nach Hause apparieren. Ihr nehmt den Weg per Flohpulver."

"Aber...", wandte Harry ein, wurde jedoch von Draco aufgehalten.

"Wird gemacht, Vater."

Sein Vater verschwand nach einen hörbarem Plopp und die beiden Jungen standen alleine in dem Pub. Draco schaute Harry beschuldigend an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Warum legst du es eigentlich immer auf Streit mit meinem Vater an?", stöhnte er und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

"Ich will keinen Streit...ich kann es nur nicht leiden, wenn man mich wie ein kleines Kind behandelt und warum darf ich nicht auch apparieren?", erwiderte Harry unschuldig und mit einer Spur Trotz in der Stimme.

Draco stand wieder auf und lief auf den Kamin zu, der im Pub stand und zum Glück aus war.

"Apparieren ist 1. in unserem Alter nicht erlaubt, 2. sehr gefährlich da dafür die Materie im Einklang mit dem Geist sein muss und 3. frag mich nicht was das bedeutet. Ich habe es noch nie in Frage gestellt. Außerdem bist du noch ein Kind!"

"O.k. dann eben nicht...", gab Harry auf und stellte sich zu Draco in den Kamin.

"Was ist mit Malizia? Kann sie einfach so mit?"

"Ja, ich wüsste nicht warum es nicht funktionieren sollte. Und wenn, dann wirst du es schon merken...", grinste Draco und sah die Schlange aus dem Augenwinkel an. Diese gab nur ein sehr eindeutiges Zischen von sich.

"Bei Merlin...sogar deine Schlange versteht keine Witze...", lachte Draco, nahm Harrys Hand in seine und warf das grüne Pulver über sie beide.

**TBC**

(1) Malizia: (ital.) Arglist, Bosheit aber auch Pfiffigkeit und Gewitztheit...würde es ehr mit dem Zweiten gleichsetzen

Im nächsten Kapitel lernt Malizia Nangini kennen XD Mal sehen ob Harry sie behalten kann. Ach ja, ich werde außerdem Hogwarts mit rein bringen, d.h. dass das Kapitel wohl etwas länger sein wird.

Hat jemand bei Jarods Antwort durchgeblickt? Die mit dem Spruch 'Der Ort an dem die Schatten...' und 'Wenn die Zeit sich teilt etc.' ? Wäre toll, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung dazu sagt...vielleicht hat ja einer von euch eine richtige Vermutung ;-)

Ist zwar nen bisschen arm an Handlung aber dafür kommt das alles dann im nächsten Kapitel. Ist so ne Art Übergangskapitelo.O

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Kommentare sind wie immer gern gesehen.

Wer das Mädchen ist, wisst ihr doch wohl alle, oder? XD


	5. Neue Freunde und eine Häuserwahl nach Wu...

Autor:shine21

Beta: Susanne

Rating:Drama, Humor ...

INFO:Blaise, Pansy, Hermine und Ron kommen. Es gibt eine Einsortierung ...ach ja, und es gibt endlich das Gespräch mit Tom. Ist zwar sehr kurz aber mehr folgt, wenn Harry älter ist. Und etwas aus Harrys Vergangenheit wird klar ...mal sehen ob da einer durchblickt XD

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber.

Kylyen: Keine Sorge ;-) Zwischen den beiden läuft nicht mehr als Freundschaft. Natürlich fühlt Draco etwas für ihn aber das hat erst so ca. mit 15 Jahren richtige Auswirkungen. Ob ich springe weiß ich noch nicht. Kann sein...aber auch nicht XD

Avallyn Black: Bestechung? XD Immer her damit ;-) Man, du hast ja ziemlich gut geraten..ich verrate jetzt nicht in welcher Hinsicht, da ich sonst spoilen würde ;-P

Babsel: Danke ;-)

Drake: Mit Nangini hast du recht XD Mal sehen wie sich Malizia mit ihr verträgt ;-)

Noch was. Ich habe keine Ahnung vom Dichten -.- Wundert euch nicht warum das Lied vom Zauberhut kein Gedicht ist O.o'

Zum Thema Slash...ich habe es zwar im Prolog hingeschrieben aber es steht für die gesamte FF, d.h. dass es durchaus noch etwas dauern wird So bis Harry und Draco 15 sind also in ihrem fünften Schuljahr ;-) Jetzt sind es nur vorpubertäre Gefühle, der zwei oder doch nur von Draco? XD

**Résumé:** Harry und Ron befanden sich in der Winkelgasse, beide mussten noch ihre Haustiere und Bücher besorgen. Während sich Draco für eine schwarz/weiße Katze entschied, fiel die Wahl bei Harry auf eine schwarze Königskobra (Malizia), mit der er sich auch, unter den argwöhnischen und ängstlichen Augen der Kunden, unterhalten hatte und einer ebenfalls schwarzen Eule (Shadow). Außerdem erfuhr Harry dabei, dass er Parsel beherrscht und das ist etwas was eigentlich nur dem dunklen Lord vorbehalten war.

Nun steht die Rückkehr nach Malfoy Manor an und auch Toms Gespräch rückt näher.

**Kapitel 4**

**Neue Freunde und eine Häuserwahl nach Wunsch...**

"Tom, sie sind hier."

Tom erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und lief zum Fenster, schaute hinaus. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und tauchte die Umgebung in ein dunkles Rot.

"Bringe sie zu mir ..."

Lucius nickte nur stumm und verließ den Raum. Kurze Zeit später ertönte ein zaghaftes Klopfen.

"Herein!"

Harry und Draco traten ein. Unsicher schaute sich Harry in dem an sich dunklen Raum um, sah den Mann am Fenster fest an. Malizia, die immer noch um seine Schultern lag, gab ein leises Zischen von sich...

"Was wolltest du mit uns besprechen? Onkel Tom.", fragte Draco ihn und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Harry tat es ihm gleich.

"Nun in drei Tagen ist eure Abreise nach Hogwarts. Ihr solltet auf mögliche Gefahren vorbereitet sein, die auf euch zukommen könnten. Vertraut keinem!"

Er hielt kurz inne und schaute zu Harry, ging zu ihm.

"Harry, hast du irgendeine Erinnerung an deine Zeit bei den Dursleys oder davor.", fragte er ihn vorsichtig und war darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu sehr zu beängstigen. Denn in dessen derzeitiger Verfassung könnte er seine Kräfte unbedacht gegen jeden einsetzen, der ihm gefährlich erschien.

Kopfschüttelnd verneinte Harry Toms Frage und sah zu Draco, suchte dessen Hand und nahm sie in seine.

"Nein, ich erinnere mich nur noch an das viele Blut und das war's. Alles davor ist schwarz..."

Tom setzte sich in seinen Sessel und beobachtete die beiden Jungen. Es war schon merkwürdig wie schnell Harry zu dem jungen Malfoy Vertrauen gefasst hatte. Nach solch einem Schock wie er diesem Junge wiederfahren war, hatte er damit gerechnet, dass es Monate dauern würde.

Doch etwas an Harry machte Tom traurig. Erinnerte ihn an Teile aus seiner Vergangenheit, die er lieber vergessen wollte. Der Blick des Jungen, wenn er ihn so fest und bestimmend ansah...er war ihm so seltsam bekannt.

Genauso war es mit der Narbe...der berühmten blitzförmigen Narbe, die Harry angeblich von ihm bekommen hatte. Nun offenbarte sich wohl ihr wahrer Ursprung. Denn sie verblasste langsam.

"Harry? Du hast eine Schlange wie ich sehen kann. Wie hast du ihr Vertrauen erlangt?", er beugte sich zu Malizia herunter und zischte ihr etwas zu.

**_Nangini wird sich freuen...---_**

**_Dasss wird ssssich noch zeigen..._**, gab Malizia zurück.

"Ich habe mich mit ihr unterhalten...", erwiderte Harry trocken.

"Aha, uns scheint also doch mehr zu verbinden als ich zu Anfang gedacht habe..."

Er dachte eine Weile darüber nach und entschloss sich dann dazu Draco und Harry gehen zu lassen.

"Ihr könnt gehen...ich will nur, dass ihr eines beachtet. Seid sehr vorsichtig und vertraut nur jenen, von denen ihr wirklich sicher seid, dass sie euer Vertrauen verdienen."

Beide Jungen standen auf, bevor sie jedoch das Zimmer verlassen durften wandte sich Tom nochmals an sie.

"Draco, du weißt auf was sich dein Vater und Ich uns vorbereiten...denke immer daran, dass es auch euch miteinbeziehen wird."

Draco nickte und verließ mit Harry den Raum. Harry schaute noch einmal zurück und erkannte etwas in Toms Hand. Ein Foto...das Einzige was er sehen konnte war, dass die Person lange schwarze Haare hatte und wahrscheinlich männlich war.

Um wen es sich wohl handeln mochte?

Ooooooooooo

Nach dem Abendessen und noch etwas Herumtollen im Schnee lagen beide Jungen im Bett. Harry hatte sich entschlossen bei Draco zu schlafen, da er sich in dessen Nähe sicherer fühlte. Dieser hatte zwar unter Einwänden nachgegeben, fühlte sich aber nicht sehr wohl dabei.

Das Gefühl was in ihm aufkam als Harry sich an ihn schmiegte wollte einfach nicht vergehen und verursachte eine unangenehme Hitze in ihm. Doch er ignorierte es einfach...beließ es dabei dem Anderen das gewünschte Gefühl von Sicherheit zu verschaffen.

Kurze Zeit später befanden sich beide in ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf. Nur Harry, so schien es, hatte keinen traumlosen Schlaf. Er wand sich in seinem Bett und begann zu schwitzen.

Ooooooooooooo

_Blut..._

Blut? Warum ist schon wieder alles voller Blut?  
Ich muss weg hier. Alles ist so kalt. So rot.  
Jarod wo bist du?  
Hilf' mir. Bitte.

Wo bin ich? Das Blut verschwindet.  
Ein Foto hängt an der Wand.  
Ein Junge. Ich.  
Wer sind diese Personen?  
Diese Frau. Sie hat wunderschöne grüne Augen...  
Der Mann. Verwuscheltes schwarzes Haar und eine Brille.

Meine Sicht verschwimmt...alles wird wieder rot.  
Der Boden, die Wände...meine Hände.  
Wohin renne ich? Warum renne ich?  
Ich stolpere...stolpere über zwei Körper.  
Leblos.  
Warum?

Grüne Augen, blutdurchtränkt.  
Schwarzes Haar, nass und rot.  
Bitte Jarod. Hol mich hier weg...  
Nimm mich zu dir.

"Es ist besser so komme mit mir."

Ich will nicht. Dieser Mann strahlt Gefahr aus.  
Sein Bart ist rot. Seine Hände faltig.  
Doch ich kann nicht fortlaufen.  
Etwas hält mich davon ab.  
Meine Beine geben nach...  
Ich falle...doch ich sehe keinen Boden.

"Harry? Was ist denn? Harry..."

Eine Stimme? Von wem kommt sie? Sie ist so warm...

"Bitte Harry...bitte wach auf."

Sie klingt so verzweifelt.

Oooooooooo

Als Harry seine Augen öffnete, sah er direkt in zwei besorgte blaugraue Augen. Draco beugte sich über ihn und strich Harry ein paar verschwitzte Strähnen von der Stirn. Draußen war es noch dunkel, nur eine kleine Kerze erhellte den Raum, in dem sie schliefen, etwas.

"Ich hatte richtig Angst um dich...", sagte er leise und legte sich neben Harry auf ihr gemeinsames Bett.

Harry kuschelte sich an Draco und dieser bemerkte, dass Harry immer noch sehr aufgewühlt war, denn dieser zitterte am ganzen Leib.

"Ich hatte einen fürchterlichen Alptraum. Überall war Blut und dann kam so ein alter Mann und wollte mich mitnehmen. Ich war so allein...keiner war da. Du nicht und auch Jarod hat mich allein gelassen.", wimmerte er und krallte sich an Dracos Hemd fest.

So einen schrecklichen Traum hatte er? Harry war doch erst elf...warum hatte er schon so schlimme Träume? Noch etwas ließ Draco aufstutzen. Wer war Jarod?

"Jarod? Wer ist Jarod, Harry?", fragte Draco den etwas Kleineren und streichelte ihm beruhigend durch dessen Haare.

"I...ich weiß nicht. Er hat mir sehr geholfen...spricht immer mit mir, wenn ich einsam bin oder einen Rat brauche. Ich glaube...er ist mein Schutzengel.", gab er leise zu. Bestimmt dachte Draco jetzt von ihm, dass er zu kindisch wäre, da er noch an Schutzengel glaubte.

Doch Draco lächelte und lehnte sich zurück.

"Ja, bestimmt ist er das. Schutzengel haben wir alle...doch nicht jeder kann sie hören. Du bist etwas besonderes. Du solltest mal mit Tom darüber reden."

"Nein. Es ist unser Geheimnis, ja? Ich will nicht, dass noch jemand über Jarod bescheid weiß...", Harry sah flehend zu Draco, der nur stumm nickte und seine Augen schloss.

"Lass uns noch etwa schlafen...es ist ja noch dunkel und wenn du wieder einen Alptraum hast dann denk daran, dass ich neben dir liege und du nicht alleine bist."

Als Harry nach einer kurzen Zeit Dracos gleichmäßiges Atmen hören konnte, lehnte er sich an seinen besten Freund und schloss ebenfalls seine Augen.

_--- Mein Schutzengel...---_

Oooooooooo

Der nächste Tag brach an und Harry wurde von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Vorsichtig stieg er aus dem Bett, wohl darauf bedacht, Draco nicht zu wecken, der noch fest schlief. Dann lief er als erstes zu Malizia, die es sich in einer warmen Ecke bequem gemacht hatte und wach wurde als sie Schritte hörte.

**_--- Gut geschlafen?---,_** fragte Harry sie und strich ihr über ihre schwarzen Schuppen.

_**Man kann nicht klagen. Deine Nacht war jedoch nicht ssssehr ruhig, wie ich hören konnte...**_

_**--- Ein Alptraum...nichts wichtiges.---**_

Harry ging ins Bad und nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche kam er auch schon wieder heraus, zog sich an und hob Malizia hoch auf seine Schultern.

_**--- Komm wir gehen Frühstücken...---**_

_**--- Was willst du eigentlich essen? Mäuse?---**_

_**Ssss keine Mäussse. Eine leckere Echssse wäre nicht schlecht.**_

Oooooooooo

"Guten Morgen, Mrs. Malfoy"

Narcissa drehte sich zu dem Neuankömmling um und stand von ihrem Platz auf, kam auf Harry zu.

"Ach, mein Kleiner, wie hast du denn geschlafen? Wo ist denn mein Sohn?", fragte sie während sie ihm in seine Wange kniff.

Etwas überrascht von diesem morgendlichen Angriff, setzte sich Harry erst einmal auf seinen Platz und antwortete dann.

"Draco schläft noch...ich hatte einen Alptraum und er war deswegen die Nacht wach...", sagte er leise und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Narcissa nickte zustimmend und kniete sich zu Harry.

,Mein armer kleiner Harry...", sie wuschelte ihm durch seine Haare und erhob sich wieder, rief eine Hauselfe, die auch gleich darauf erschien.

"Bringe Harry sein Frühstück aber zügig..."

Die Hauselfe nickte überschwänglich und rannte zurück in die Küche. Nach etwa drei Minuten hatte Harry eine üppiges Frühstück vor sich stehen.

Er selbst sprach leise einige Worte und zeigte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf den Boden worauf wenige Sekunden später eine tote Echse lag.

_**--- Lass es dir schmecken---, zischte Harry leise.**_

_**Sssicher...**_

Auch Harry machte sich an seine üppige Mahlzeit und erstickte fast als jemand in das Esszimmer stürmte. Als er sah um wen es sich bei dem Eindringling handelte musste er schmunzeln.

"Guten Morgen Draco!", rief er ihm zu und aß weiter.

"Ähem, guten Morgen Harry."

"Morgen, Mum.", fügte er hinzu und setzte sich zu Harry.

"Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?", fragte er ihn leise und sah dabei, leicht angewidert, zu Malizia, die gerade ihre Echse hinunter würgte.

"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, weil du die Nacht ja schon nicht genug geschlafen hast..."

Draco wartete bis die Hauselfe mit seinem Essen kam und schmierte sich ein Brötchen.

"Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht da warst.", gab er leise und unter einem Kauen von sich.

"Das nächste Mal wecke ich dich auf..."

Narcissa Malfoy stand am Fenster und beobachtete die zwei amüsiert. Endlich hatte ihr Sohn jemanden gefunden mit dem er zusammen sein kann, dem er bedingungslos vertraute. Auch Harry schien sich in Dracos Nähe anders zu verhalten als sonst. Er brachte ihrem Sohn gegenüber ein Vertrauen auf, dass sie bei sich, Lucius und Tom vermisste.

Sie sah zur Tür an der ihr Mann bereits stand und diese Szene argwöhnisch betrachtete.

Draco sah das auch und erhob sich von seinem Platz, begrüßte seinen Vater.

"Guten morgen, Vater."

Lucius nickte nur und deutete seinem Sohn sich wieder zu setzen. Dann sah er zu Harry und beobachtete diesen, wartete demonstrativ auf dessen Reaktion. Doch sie kam nicht.

Harry drehte sich zu Draco um und sah diesen verwundert an als er von ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen bekam.

"Was sollte das, Draco?", stöhnte Harry und hielt sich seine schmerzende Seite. Draco zeigte nur stumm auf seinen Vater.

Bei Merlin hat Harry denn immer noch nicht verstanden was er tun sollte?

"Oh, ach so, wenn's sein muss.", seufzte Harry und wandte sich an Lucius.

"Also, einen guten Morgen wünsche ich ihnen, Mr. Malfoy..."

Draco dankte allen Schutzgeistern, die er angerufen hatte, dafür, dass Harry endlich einsah, wer auf Malfoy Manor das Sagen hatte. Jedenfalls direkt nach Tom.

Doch sein Glück hielt nicht lange an. Harry fing an zu grinsen und fügte noch etwas hinzu.

"...sie sehen ja nicht gerade sehr gut aus. Hatten wohl eine anstrengende Nacht, was?", sagte er bissig und machte sich wieder an sein Frühstück.

Lucius umfasste sein Messer fester und sah Harry aus wütenden Augen an. Nur nicht die Fassung verlieren, sagte er sich immer wieder in Gedanken und biss sich fast auf seine Zunge um nichts darauf zu erwidern.

Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Brötchenstückchen, welches er zuvor eigentlich kauen wollte. Harry klopfte ihm unschuldig auf seinen Rücken und sah ihn aus den Augen eines Engels an.

"Was ist denn?"

Mit einem hochroten Gesicht erwiderte Draco Harrys Blick einfach nur mit einer Spur aus Enttäuschung und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, seufzte.

Warum? Warum hatte Harry nur so ein Interesse daran seinen Vater so zu verärgern. Wieso? Vor seiner Mutter zeigte Harry Respekt doch vor seinem Vater... Das würde sicherlich wieder Probleme geben.

Anstatt jedoch jeden Moment auszurasten und Harry anzuspringen oder ihm einen Fluch entgegen zu werfen, legte Narcissa ihrem Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter und gab ihm einen Kuss, versuchte Lucius zu beruhigen, was auch tatsächlich zu helfen schien.

Lucius gab nur einen tiefen Seufzer von sich, legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch und knurrte ein paar undeutliche Sätze.

Lächelnd und zufrieden entfernte sich Narcissa und wandte sich an Harry und Draco, überbrachte ihnen eine erfreuliche Neuigkeit. Jedenfalls für Draco.

"Blaise und Pansy kommen vorbei."

Draco schluckte seinen Bissen herunter und machte ein strahlendes Gesicht.

"Wann denn?"

Harry schaute ihn nur unwissend an. Ihm war es ganz und gar nicht geheuer, dass jemand kommen sollte, den er nicht kannte aber Draco schien sich darüber zu freuen, deswegen behielt er seine Zweifel für sich. Vorerst.

"So gegen 10 Uhr werden sie hier sein...", erwiderte Narcissa und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

"Wer sind Blaise und Pansy, Draco?", fragte er leise und schaute auf seinen Teller.

"Das sind meine Freunde und nun auch deine. Du wirst sie bestimmt mögen...ich kenne sie schon seit ich klein bin.", sagte Draco eher beiläufig und stand, nachdem er mit dem Essen fertig war, auf, reichte Harry seine Hand.

"Komm wir gehen nach draußen ..."

Oooooooooo

Als die beiden Jungen auf dem Flur standen wandte sich Harry an Malizia.

_**--- Willst du Nangini kennen lernen? Wäre doch mal was anderes, oder?.---**_

_**Wenn essssss sssein musss ...Bringe mich zu ihr ...**_

"Weißt du wo die Schlange von Vo ..."

Harry musste kurz überlegen eher er seine Frage ausformulierte. Wie sollte er den dunklen Lord nun ansprechen. Draco nannte ihn Tom. Sicherlich. Er kannte ihn ja auch länger, er hatte ja auch nicht in der Gefahr leben müssen von diesem umgebracht zu werden. Ihm war unwohl bei dem Gedanken daran per Du mit der Person zu sein, die von klein auf als sein Feind galt.

"...Mr. Riddle ist?"

"Aber...", Draco stockte und wollte Harry fragen warum er plötzlich so förmlich war. Doch dann ließ er es bleiben, wusste insgeheim warum er Toms Namen nicht aussprechen wollte. Es würde eine Nähe zu diesem schaffen und dass war Harry nicht bereit zuzulassen.

"Ja, weiß ich. Komm ich zeige es dir."

Draco führte Harry durch mehrere Gänge, lief eine Treppe hinauf und als sie sich im zweiten Stock befanden, verwies er auf die letzte Tür.

"Dort befindet sich die Schlange von Tom. Aber sei vorsichtig. Sie ist sehr gefährlich und lässt keinen außer ihrem Besitzer an sich heran. Ich bleibe hier und warte auf dich. O.k.?"

Harry nickte nur und ging den Gang entlang, blieb dann vor der Tür stehen und klopfte an. Als er keine Antwort bekam, nahm er den Türknauf in die Hand und drückte ihn herunter, trat herein.

Sich in dem Zimmer umschauend, fiel ihm zuerst auf, dass es nur ein Fenster besaß. Ein kleines Fenster weiter oben, durch das ein schmaler Lichtstrahl drang. Doch eine Schlange konnte er nicht erkennen.

**_Lassss mich runter...,_** meldete sich Malizia und Harry kam der Aufforderung nach.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah die gesuchte Schlange hinter sich auf der Kommode. Gefährlich und riesen groß bäumte sich das Haustier, des dunklen Lords vor ihm auf. Zischte.

_**Verschwinde ...Eindringling.**_

Bevor Harry etwas darauf erwidern konnte, griff Malizia ein. Ebenfalls gefährlich aber nicht so groß wie ihre Artgenossin vor ihr, bäumte sie sich vor dieser auf.

_**Hüte deine Zunge ...Er sssteht unter meinem Sschutz.**_

Nangini und Malizia schauten sich eine Weile an, bis Nangini als Erste ihre Deckung aufgab.

_**Ich hätte ihm nichtsss getan. Dazu riecht er zu ssssehr nach meinem Herrn ...**_

**_--- Ich gehe dann mal...bis später Malizia.---, _**rief ihr Harry zu und verließ den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter sich.

_**Anssscheinend hat er mehr gemein, alsss nur den Geruch.**_

Ooooooooo

"Draco?"

Der Gerufene drehte sich um und sah zwei bekannte Personen auf sich zu kommen. Ein Junge, dessen langes schwarzes Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden war und ein Mädchen mit blonden mittellangen Haaren. Beide im selben Alter wie Draco und Harry.

Harry indes blieb hinter Draco und krallte sich an dessen Hemd fest.

,Blaise, Pansy..."

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge blieben vor Draco stehen und schauten neugierig auf die Person, die sich hinter ihrem Freund befand und sich vor ihnen anscheinend versteckte.

"Wer ist denn das?" Blaise deutete auf Harry, von dem man nur den Zipfel seines Mantels sehen konnte.

Draco drehte sich zu Harry um und nahm dessen Hand in seine, schob ihn nach vorne.

"Das ist mein neuer Freund. Harry..."

"H...Hallo.", sagte er schüchtern.

Doch Sekundenbruchteile später, nämlich als Blaise zu ihm kam und ihm durch die Haare wuschelte, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Harry schaute Blaise aus goldenen Augen an, umfasst dessen Hand so fest, dass Blaise sie zurückziehen wollte es aber nicht konnte. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Draco und dieser handelte auch sofort.

"Schh...Harry. Alles ist gut. Blaise will dir nichts tun. Vertraue ihnen...vertraue mir.", flüsterte er Harry leise und beruhigend zu, strich ihm über den Rücken.

Er hatte so etwas ja schon geahnt aber, dass es so schlimm wäre hätte er nicht gedacht. Harry ließ ab von Blaise und schien wieder normal zu werden.

_---Jarod. Etwas an den beiden macht mir Angst. Es bedeutet Gefahr.---_

_Vertraue auf Draco. Einer der beiden wird dein Verbündeter sein, der andere dein Feind doch es ist zu früh um zu wissen wer es sein wird._

"Es geht wieder, Draco." Harry wandte sich an Blaise und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

" Tschuldigung. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

Blaise lachte nur und warf seinen Zopf nach hinten, musterte Harry interessiert aus seinen blaugrünen Augen.

"Geht schon. Ich war etwas zu voreilig aber du bist aber auch irgendwie knuddelig.", grinste er und sah zu Draco, der diese Aussage nur mit einem Schnauben quittierte.

"Mein Name ist Pansy Parkinson.", sie wandte sich an Draco und sah Harry etwas nachdenklich an.

"Ist er etwa der Harry Potter?", sie deutete auf Harrys Stirn.

"Ja, er ist der Harry Potter doch hier ist er nur Harry! Kein Potter!", seufzte Draco und stellte diese Tatsache gleich klar.

Er zog ihn zu sich und strich sachte einige Strähnen von Harrys Stirn.

"Die Narbe verblasst...seht ihr? Außerdem ist mir egal wer er ist. Das Einzige was zählt ist, dass hier her nach Malfoy Manor gehört!", sagte er fest.

Seine beiden Freunde nickten nur zustimmend und Blaise fing an zu lachen.

"Hey, da kann man ja richtig eifersüchtig werden, dass Draco jemanden wie dich hat Harry."

Draco wurde nach dieser Aussage etwas rot und wandte sich von Harry ab, lief auf Blaise zu und gab diesem eine Kopfnuss.

"Idiot!"

Immer noch lachend fasste sich Blaise an seinen schmerzenden Kopf und sah zu Harry, griff nach seiner Hand und diesmal tat Harry nichts dagegen, fühlte, dass der Junge ihm nichts Böses wollte.

"Komm' wir fliegen ein paar Runden. Mal sehen wie du so in der Luft bist."

Harry machte ein glückliches Gesicht und war wie ausgewechselt. Er hielt Blaise' Hand fest umschlossen und erwiderte dessen Geste.

"Ja, fliegen hört sich toll an!",

Oooooooooooooo

"Du bist ja ein Naturtalent, Harry."

Blaise stupste ihm auf die Stirn und ließ sich dann auf die Wiese fallen. Harry tat es ihm gleich.

"Es ist so als wäre ich da oben richtig frei und könnte tun was ich will...", sagte Harry träumerisch und wurde erst aus seinen Träumereien gerissen als sich auch Draco neben ihn legte.

Pansy setzte sich nur kopfschüttelnd neben die Jungen.

"Typisch Jungs! Wenn ihr nur träumen könnt...", grinste sie und schaute ebenfalls hinauf in den blauen Himmel, seufzte.

"Aber andererseits ist es doch ganz schön zu träumen."

Sie sah aus ihrem Augenwinkel zu Draco und schloss ihre Augen.

Oooooooooooo

Auch dieser Tag fand sein Ende. Blaise und Pansy übernachteten in Malfoy Manor und befanden sich nun in Dracos Zimmer, indem zwei Betten herbeigezaubert wurden und fertig bezogen darauf warteten eingeweiht zu werden.

Blaise und Pansy staunten nicht schlecht als Harry in Dracos Bett stieg und die Decke über sich zog.

"Ähem, Draco? Warum schläft Harry bei dir im Bett? Hat er denn kein eigenes?" fragte Pansy irritiert und legte sich hin.

"Er will in meiner Nähe sein und hat ständig Alpträume, da fühlt er sich bei mir sicherer...", gab Draco also wäre es das Selbstverständlichste zurück und legte sich zu Harry.

Blaise grinste darüber und nickte.

"Ja ja, ich beneide dich wirklich Kumpel...zu mir hattest du nie so ein Vertrauen.", stichelte Blaise Draco und fing sich dafür tödliche Blicke von ihm ein.

Pansy dachte noch eine Weile über Dracos Worte nach. Als alle schon schliefen flüsterte sie leise etwas.

"Wieso ausgerechnet Harry?"

Oooooooooo

"So hier lang, Harry ..."

Narcissa schien aufgeregter zu sein als die vier Kinder, die bald ihren ersten Schultag in Hogwarts, der renommierten Schule für Hexen und Zauberer, haben würden. Sie war ja so stolz, dass ihr Sohn angenommen wurde. Eigentlich war es ja klar aber trotzdem freute sie sich darüber. Genauso war es mit Harry, dieser war wie ein zweiter Sohn für sie und sie empfand dieselben Gefühle für ihn wie für ihren Sohn.

Sie nahm Harry beiseite, während Draco und die anderen schon einstiegen.

"Pass gut auf dich auf mein Kleiner. Falls etwas vorfällt...dann scheue dich nicht uns davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Ja?"

Harry nickte und wurde daraufhin in eine innige Umarmung geschlossen. Obwohl diese Frau eigentlich eine Fremde für ihn war, so fühlte er sich bei ihr wohl. Mochte es, wenn sie ihn in ihre Arme nahm, ihn bemutterte. Irgendwie hatte er so ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit vermisst und fühlte es nur, wenn Jarod mit ihm sprach. Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung und nuschelte etwas in ihren Pullover.

"Werde ich machen, Mrs. Malfoy.", dann drehte er sich um und lief zum Zug, rief ihr noch etwas zu.

"Danke für alles!"

Ein Lächeln stahl sich über Narcissas Lippen. Dieser Junge mochte vielleicht gefährlich sein. Doch im Grunde genommen war er doch nur ein einfacher kleiner Junge, dessen Schicksal zu groß für seine noch zu kleinen Schultern war.

Sie sah ihm nach und seufzte.

"Hoffentlich wird das nicht zu viel für die beiden."

Der Pfiff des Schaffners ertönte und der Hogwarts Express setzte sich in Bewegung.

Ooooooooooo

_---Wo ist Draco jetzt abgeblieben?---,_ dachte Harry besorgt und schaute sich im langen Gang um, blickte ab und zu in die Abteile. Doch von Draco war keine Spur zu sehen.

Plötzlich legten sich zwei Hände um seine Schultern. Als er sich umdrehte sah er in freundliche braune Augen, die seine Blicke strahlend erwiderten. Es war das Mädchen aus dem Buchladen.

"Oh, ich wusste doch, dass du es bist. Suchst du jemanden?", fragte sie und beide mussten enger zusammenrücken als ein Junge an ihnen vorbei gehen wollte.

"Ja, ich...habe jemanden aus den Augen verloren."

"Wir können ja zusammen nach diesem Jemand suchen. Vielleicht ist da ja noch Platz im Abteil..."

Harry nickte nur und nahm ihr Angebot dankend an. Er hatte sich schon die ganze Fahrt über auf dem Gang gesehen.

"Ach ja, ich heiße übrigens Hermine Granger und du musst Harry Potter sein, nicht?", fragte sie ihn grinsend.

"Äh, ja der bin ich aber wie..."

"Deine Narbe! Aber eigentlich ist mir egal wer du bist...ich mag dich irgendwie.", lächelte sie und nahm seine Hand.

"Gehen wir..."

_---Es ist ihr egal? Sie mag mich? Hm, sie ist wirklich ganz nett...---_

Oooooooooo

Die beiden schauten sich eine ganze Weile in den Abteilen nach Draco und den anderen um. Als Harry Draco erwähnte blieb sie stehen und schaute ihn fragend an.

"Du meinst doch nicht etwa Draco Malfoy, oder?"

"Doch genau den, wieso?"

Harry wusste nicht wieso das Mädchen so auf den Namen seines besten Freundes reagierte. Es war doch nur Draco.

"Na ja, er mag mich nicht besonders...oder besser gesagt, dass was ich bin. Ich habe keine Probleme mit ihm aber er bestimmt mit mir.", sie stoppte und sah Harry nachdenklich an.

"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du allein nach ihm suchst...", sagte sie traurig und wollte gehen als Harry sie reflexartig am Arm festhielt und daran hinderte.

"Nein. Draco ist nicht so jemand, der auf so etwas oberflächliches achtet. Er ist mein Freund und als mein Freund wird er dich tolerieren...egal was oder wer du bist. Denn ich mag dich und würde mich freuen, wenn wir auch Freunde sein könnten..."

Harry wunderte sich selbst über seine Offenheit und seinen Mut Hermine gegenüber. Er wollte sie einfach nicht gehen lassen, wollte, dass sie bei ihm blieb...

Hermine lächelte und nickte. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf.

"Danke. Natürlich können wir Freunde sein...komm suchen wir weiter."

Zehn Abteile später fanden sie das Abteil, in dem Draco mit Blaise und Pansy, saß endlich. Harry öffnete die Abteiltür und sah hinein, seufzte laut auf.

"...endlich."

"Harry! Ich wollte dich schon suchen gehen. Wo warst du denn? Ich habe gedacht, dass du hinter mir gewesen wärst."

Draco sprang von seinem Platz auf und ging auf Harry zu, wollte ihn drücken aber als er sah, wen dieser noch an seiner Hand hielt wurde seine Mimik kalt und emotionslos, fast bösartig.

"Was will dieses Schlammblut hier? Harry? Los sag schon.", drängte er Harry.

Harry schaute zu Hermine, die zusammen zuckte als Draco sie so seltsam betitelte. Als er sah, dass es sie anscheinend verletzte, griff er ein.

"Was soll das Draco? Warum verhältst du dich so seltsam...so böse." Harry stellte sich zu Hermine und umfasste ihre Hand stärker.

Doch Draco änderte nichts an seinem Verhalten und bleib weiterhin kalt, setzte zu einer weiteren Attacke gegen Hermine an, denn etwas in ihm machte Klick als er sah, dass Harry sich um das Mädchen zu sorgen schien.

Doch diesmal nicht verbal, sondern körperlich. Bevor Draco Hermine erreichen konnte stellte sich Harry vor sie und wurde von Draco unbeabsichtigt grob zur Seite geschubst. Er fiel auf den Boden und sah erschrocken zu Draco hinauf.

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Ungläubigkeit über das eben Geschehene. Hatte ihn eben sein bester Freund fast geschlagen? Derjenige dem er über alles vertraute? Er konnte es nicht glauben.

Als Draco ihm seine Hand zum Aufstehen anbot, schlug Harry sie weg. Seine Augen funkelten böse auf und waren nun abwechselnd rot mit einem geringen Goldschimmer...er war einfach nur wütend und enttäuscht. Alle im Abteil bekamen es plötzlich mit der Angst zu tun. Harry stand auf und befand sich direkt vor Draco...zischte ihn gefährlich an.

"So ist das also. Du hast mich nur angelogen...die ganze Zeit. Du achtest doch nur auf Äußerlichkeiten...warum hast du mich dann nicht angegriffen. Hast du es dir für später aufgehoben?"

Es war Harry so, als ob er eine andere Person wäre. Er hatte keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über sich. Obwohl er Draco nicht derart böse sein wollte...gewannen diese Gefühle die Oberhand.

Hermine wollte eingreifen aber Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete ihr sich in das Abteil zu setzen und ihn machen zu lassen. Dann wandte er sich an Harry.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich...ich...", er beugte sich zu ihm, umfasste dessen Schultern und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, ignorierte dessen Zischen und bösen Blick einfach.

"Vielleicht war ich etwas eifersüchtig auf sie...", gab er leise zu.

Langsam schien er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, denn Harrys Augen nahmen wieder ihre gewohnte Farbe an und das Zischen verschwand.

Warum war sein bester Freund eifersüchtig auf Hermine? Niemand könnte ihn ersetzen und das wusste er doch! Harry nickte und strich über Dracos Wange auf der ein Kratzer zu sehen war.

"Tut mir leid.", sprach er leise und neigte seinen Kopf.

"Nicht der Rede wert! Und sie...", er deutete auf Hermine und seufzte.

"...kann von mir aus hier bleiben."

Harry strahlte und setzte sich zu ihr, während Draco sich wieder an das Fenster zu Blaise setzte. Harry und Hermine saßen den dreien Gegenüber und starrten sich schweigend an. Draco schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, Blaises Blick hing irgendwie an Hermine fest und Pansy schnaubte über die Tatsache, dass jemand wie Hermine bei ihnen sitzen sollte.

_---Er hat mehr Einfluss auf Draco als gut für ihn ist.---_

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein roter Schopf lugte hinein. Doch als er merkte in wessen Abteil er gerade gestürmt war rollte er seine Augen und schlug sich seine Hand auf die Stirn.

"Bei Merlin ausgerechnet dieses Abteil..."

Als sein Blick jedoch auf Harry und Hermine fiel, vergaß er diese Tatsache für einen Moment und kam auf die beiden zu.

"Du bist doch Harry nicht wahr? Der Junge, der mir mit den Büchern geholfen hatte...", er quetschte sich auf den freien Platz neben Harry und sah diesen aus seinen strahlenden braunen Augen an. Harry fielen aus der Nähe, dessen viele Sommersprossen um die Nase auf und schmunzelte.

"Ja, der bin ich. Du bist Ron, oder? Wenn du ein Abteil gesucht hast, dann kannst du ruhig hier bleiben..."

"Was...?", doch Draco sprach nicht weiter, da er befürchtete, dass Harry es ihm wieder übel nehmen würde. Deswegen blieb er einfach ruhig. Jedoch nur unter einem sehr lauten Zähneknirschen.

_---Ein Malfoy, der ruhig ist? Keine Beleidigungen? Sehr merkwürdig...---,_ dachte sich Ron, beließ es aber dabei. So etwas sollte man ausnutzen so lange man es noch konnte.

Harry sah dankbar zu Draco und nickte, lächelte ihn an. Dann wandte er sich wieder Ron zu. Auch Hermine hörte den beiden interessiert zu als sie sich über eigentlich unnütze Dinge unterhielten, die aber anscheinend für Jungs doch ganz interessant waren.

Nach einiger Zeit mischte sich sogar Blaise in das Gespräch zwischen Ron und Harry ein und die Fahrt konnte ohne weitere Probleme weiter gehen.

Oooooooo

**Am Bahnhof...**

Eine stattliche Anzahl von Schülern tummelte sich beim Aussteigen auf dem Bahnhof. So viele, dass Harry den Überblick verlor und plötzlich alleine da stand unter Jugendlichen, die auf dem Weg zu ihren Kutschen waren. Bevor er jedoch mit in diesen Trubel geraten konnte, stand ein riesiger Mann vor ihm, mit einem Bart und freundlichen blauen Augen. Dieser streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen.

"Da hat sich wohl jemand verlaufen, was? Dat ham wir gleich. Sie sind zwar schon alle in ihren Booten aber da wird sich sicher noch' n Platz für dich finden..."

Harry hatte zwar ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei sich von dem Fremden führen zu lassen aber was sollte er denn schon tun? Also folgte er diesem und beließ es dabei nicht mit ihm zu reden.

**Vor den Toren Hogwarts ...**

Harry stieg aus dem Boot aus und schaute sich um. Es war mittlerweile schon dunkel und vereinzelt lief jemand mit einer kleinen Öllampe herum.

Doch wie so oft, wenn er alleine war überkam ihm ein Gefühl der Angst...unbeschreibliche Angst vor den vielen fremden Kindern um ihn herum. Sie strahlten für ihn eine immense Gefahr aus. Er suchte nach Draco. Vergeblich. Nirgends war eine Spur von ihm...er hatte ihn wohl beim Aussteigen aus den Augen verloren und als sie in den Booten saßen, befand er sich ebenfalls unter Fremden.

_--- Jarod. Was soll ich tun? Draco ist nicht da. Ich...---_

_Höre auf die Stimmen, die dir vertraut sind. Folge ihnen_

Seinen Zauberstab in seinem Umhang fest umschlossen lief Harry einige Schritte nach vorn, blieb jedoch stehen als er seinen Namen hörte. Von einer vertrauten Stimme. ...nein von zwei Stimmen.

"Harry warte!"

Hermine und Ron kamen auf ihn zu gerannt und blieben schweratmend vor ihm stehen. Als sich beide ausgeschnauft hatten war es Hermine, die Harrys Hand in ihre nahm.

"Gehen wir rein. Du suchst bestimmt deinen Freund...diesen Draco Malfoy? Er ist bestimmt schon drin und sucht dich auch..."

Ron nickte nur zustimmend und lief vor. Im Inneren des riesigen Gebäudes schien alles zu leuchten. Kerzen hingen an den Wänden, Gemälde deren Bilder sich bewegten und sogar sprachen. Nachdem sie einige Stufen hochgestiegen waren kamen sie vor einer großen hölzernen Tür zum Stehen an der sich schon eine beträchtliche Ansammlung von Elfjährigen angesammelt hatte.

Ron zeigte auf Draco, der mit Blaise und Pansy schon weiter vorn am Treppengeländer gelehnt stand und wartete. Draco schaute sich die ganze Zeit um und schien jemanden zu suchen und dieser Jemand kam gerade auf ihn zu.

"Draco?"

Draco stieß sich vom Geländer ab und kam auf Harry zu.

"Bei Merlin, Harry! Ich habe Angst gehabt, dass du dich verlaufen hättest oder sonst was...", sagte er besorgt und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. Als sein Blick auf Ron und Hermine fiel, änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig.

"Was machen die beiden denn hier? Im Abteil ging es ja noch aber..."

Harry entfernte sich demonstrativ von ihm und ging zu Hermine und Ron.

"Sag nichts gegen die beiden. Sie haben mir geholfen ohne sie hätte ich vielleicht einen schlimmen Fehler begangen und außerdem waren sie da als ich jemanden gebraucht habe..."

"...nicht wie ein gewisser Jemand, der einfach verschwunden ist.", fügte er bissig hinzu und es hatte gewirkt.

Es hatte Draco wirklich getroffen. Während er noch nach den geeigneten Worten suchte kam eine ältere Frau, mit einem spitzen Hut auf dem Kopf, die Treppe hoch.

"Bitte folgen sie mir. Verhalten sie sich ruhig und laufen sie in einer Reihe. Immer mir nach."

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Ansammlung von Erstklässlern und die große Tür öffnete sich.

Harry machte große Augen als er an der Seite von Ron die große Halle betrat. Draco folgte ihm grummelnd und war mehr als sauer über diese Wendung.

Über ihnen sahen sie den Himmel und mehrere Kerzen aneinandergereiht im Raum schweben. Alles war so festlich geschmückt und aufwendig in Szene gesetzt, dass ein Staunen herum ging. Die Tische waren schon von anderen Schülern besetzt, die, die neuen Schüler neugierig musterten.

Als sie stehen blieben, ging die Frau zu einem Hut, der sich auf einem Stuhl befand, nahm ihn hoch und sprach einige Worte. Dann sang der Hut plötzlich ein Lied.

Ooooooooo

_Hört gut her ...  
Lauscht meinen Worten.  
Denn ich bin der Hut ausgestattet mit dem Wissen der Gründer._

_In welches Haus ihr kommen werdet.  
Welches Schicksal euch zuteil wird._

_Über das werde nur ich entscheiden.  
Vier Häuser.  
Von Grund auf verschieden ...  
Doch eines haben sie gemein.  
Sie formen den Geist und das Geschick des Einzelnen._

_Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors. Denn dort regieren,  
wie man weiß Tapferkeit und Mut._

_In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu.  
Man hilft dem anderen wo man kann und hat vor  
Arbeit keine Scheu._

_Bist du geschwind ihm Denken, gelehrsam und auch weise.  
Dann machst dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise._

_In Slytherin weiß man List und Tücke zu verbinden. Doch dafür  
wirst du hier noch wahre Freunde finden.( die Texte über die Gryffindors usw. sind aus dem Buch)_

"Nun denn, möge die Einsortierung beginnen."

Harry schaute sich während der Einsortierung genauer im Saal um. Etwas in dieser Halle besorgte ihn, brachte ihm ein Gefühl der Angst und auch Wut. Doch was war es?

Ein Blick zu den Personen, welche an einem langen Tisch am oberen Ende der Halle saßen, verriet ihm den Grund zu seiner Besorgnis.

Der alte Mann, mit einem weißen langen Bart, schaute ihn die ganze Zeit an. Nur ihn. Er kam ihm bekannt vor...doch es fiel ihm nicht ein woher.

Plötzlich wurde es ruhig um ihn herum und Ron stupste ihn in die Seite. Harry blickte erstaunt um sich und registrierte, dass er wohl an der Reihe war.

Vorsichtig ging er an den restlichen Schülern vorbei und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

_# Oh, ein verzwickter Fall wie ich erkennen kann.  
Deiner Familie einziger Erbe...und Blut.  
Durch Verrat wurde dir alles genommen.  
Doch sage mir. Welches Haus ist deine Wahl_

_---Ist es nicht deine Entscheidung?---,_ fragte Harry den Hut irritiert und überlegte ob er nicht doch lieber aufstehen und alles sein lassen sollte. Doch der Hut gab ihm eine Antwort.

_# Es liegt an dir. Du hast die Wahl.  
Du musst eine Seite wählen.  
Es liegt nicht mehr in meiner Macht darüber zu urteilen#_

_---Jarod?---_

Es dauerte etwas bis die sanfte Stimme Jarods kam.

_Höre auf dein Herz. Für welches Haus du dich auch entscheiden  
magst...Freundschaft und auch Hass kennen keine Grenzen.  
Sei dir dessen immer bewusst._

_---Dann schicke mich zu Draco in dasselbe Haus.---_

So leicht hatte er es sich wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

_#Wie du wünschst#_

"SLYTHERIN" rief der Hut laut heraus und der Tisch an dem Draco saß brach in lautem Beifall aus.

Draco stand auf und deutete Harry neben sich. Er war glücklich darüber, dass sein bester Freund doch noch bei ihm war.

Doch die Freude beschränkte sich nur auf die Slytherins. Am Tisch der Lehrer klatschte nur einer und zwar ein Mann, ganz in schwarz und mit einer sehr ernsten Miene. Der weißbärtige ältere Mann daneben, neigte sein Haupt und schien nachzudenken.

Nach einiger Zeit waren nur noch Ron und Hermine übrig. Ron setzte sich auf den Stuhl und hatte den Hut auf seinem Kopf.

_#Ein Weasley also. Na dann ist die Wahl wohl schon getroffen.#_

_---Ich habe eine Wahl?---,_ dachte Ron sarkastisch und war verwundert darüber, dass der Hut nicht schon längst eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

_#Ja du hast eine Wahl. Willst du zu deinen Geschwistern...oder willst du die Entscheidung selber fällen. Ich sehe ganz deutlich, dass in deinem Herzen mehr ist...du hast das Potenzial dein Haus selbst zu wählen.#_

_---Dann schicke mich nach Slytherin. Ich will nicht mehr im Schatten meiner Brüder stehen müssen. Ich will selbst entscheiden wer ich bin und welche Freunde ich habe...lass mich zu Harry nach Slytherin!---_

_#Du hast deine Wahl getroffen. Nun denn,...#_

"SLYTHERIN"

Nun ging ein Staunen und Raunen in den Reihen der Schüler herum. Es war das erste Mal, dass ein Weasley nicht nach Gryffindor gerufen wurde und dann ausgerechnet nach Slytherin. Freudestrahlend lief Ron zu dem Slytherintisch und wurde argwöhnisch beäugt. Als keiner Anstalten machte ihm einen Platz anzubieten, stand Harry auf und zeigte lächelnd neben sich.

"Hier ist noch ein Platz frei! Komm her..."

Ron setzte sich neben Harry und musste sich dafür tödliche Blicke von Draco einfangen.

Hermine atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Vollführte dieselbe Prozedur.

_#Hm, sehr schwierig aber ich weiß welches Haus am Besten zu dir passt#_

_---Aber ich würde gerne zu Harry und Ron...---, _flehte sie in Gedanken.

_#Meine Wahl wird deiner gerecht sein. Glaube mir, dass deine Freundschaft mit ihnen nicht darunter leiden wird.#_

Die Minuten vergingen bis der Hut endlich Anstalten machte zu antworten.

**TBC**

Cliffhanger XD Sorry Leute --- sich verbeugt---

Aber es musste sein -.-' Das war so eine perfekte Stelle zum Aufhören. Dafür war das Kapitel diesmal länger...deutlich länger.

In welches Haus Hermine wohl kommen wird? Bei mir ist alles möglich XD

Ach ja, nur als kleine Information. Malizia frisst nicht nur Echsen, sondern auch andere Schlangen. Das heißt, dass sie durchaus eine Gefahr für die ältere Nangini darstellt...auch, wenn sie noch recht jung ist.

Kommentare sind, wie immer, gern gesehen ;-)


	6. Der Beginn eines interessanten Schuljahr

Autor:shine21 

Beta: Susanne

Disclaimer: Wie immer

INFO : Ich habe hier ne lange Zeit nichts mehr geschrieben aber das hatte einen Grund. Ich kam nicht mehr rein und wenn doch dann konnte ich nichts hochladen-.- Wieso auch immer...aber jedesmal gab es irgendwelche Probleme. Hoffentlich klappt es wieder, dann kommen auch neue Kapitel

**Kapitel 5**

**Der Beginn eines interessanten Schuljahres.../b**

"GRYFFINDOR", rief der Hut hinaus.

Die Schüler am Gryffindortisch fingen an zu klatschen und freuten sich über die Wahl des Hutes. Nur Harry und Ron schauten fragend zu Hermine, deren Gesicht weniger glücklich zu sein schien.  
Es war nicht ihre Wahl...

Jetzt wäre ihre Freundschaft zu Harry und Ron wohl zu Ende, sofern sie denn je begonnen hätte. Der Hut hatte sie angelogen. Ihre Freundschaft zu ihnen würde leiden...doch warum dann diese Scharade?  
Da hätte sie sogar Ravenclaw bevorzugt...warum ausgerechnet Gryffindor?

Sie schaute traurig zu Harry und als sie dessen fragendes Gesicht sah, wandte sie sich schnell wieder von ihm ab, setzte sich zu den Gryffindors.

Während Hermine noch weiter über die Wahl des Hutes nachdachte, überlegte auch Harry angestrengt was nun passieren sollte. Für ihn stand fest, dass nichts und niemand etwas an seiner Freundschaft zu Hermine ändern könnte. Kein Haus...keine Indifferenzen zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors!

Von Draco wusste er, dass diese beiden Häuser in einer Art Streit miteinander waren und dieser seit Generationen weiter gegeben wurde aber warum sollte er sich daran halten? Er hatte sich noch nie an etwas gehalten von dem er genau wusste, dass es falsch war.

Sicherlich wäre es besser gewesen, wenn Hermine zu ihnen gekommen wäre, genauso wie Ron aber es war nun mal nicht so. Er würde Draco und die anderen schon so weit kriegen, dass sie Hermine akzeptierten und wenn nicht...dann wüsste er auch schon welche Seite er wählen würde.

_Bist du mit deiner Wahl zufrieden?_

//Ich hätte nach Gryffindor gehen sollen, dann wäre Hermine nicht so allein und Draco hätte sicherlich zu mir gestanden.//, gab Harry traurig zurück und wartete auf Jarods Antwort. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass dieser ihm einen guten Rat geben könnte.

_Deine Wahl war richtig. Eurer Freundschaft steht nichts im Wege, sofern du an ihr festhältst. Ebne ihnen einen neuen Weg...alte Streitereien gehören der Vergangenheit an..._

//Hm, du hast recht. Ich werde mir nicht vorschreiben lassen mit wem ich befreundet sein soll!//

_**OoooOooooO**_

Nach dem Essen sammelten sich alle Erstklässler draußen vor der großen Halle an, warteten auf den jeweiligen Vertrauensschüler, der sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum bringen sollte.

Harry stand mit Draco und Ron inmitten von anderen Slytherins, die es immer noch nicht lassen konnten Ron mit argwöhnischen Blicken zu mustern.  
Plötzlich umfasste Harry Rons Hand und zog ihn aus den Reihen der Slytherins, ging zu Hermine, die etwas abseits an einer Wand gelehnt auf den weiteren Verlauf wartete. Als sie die beiden Jungen sah, stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und kam ihnen entgegen.

"Ihr solltet besser nicht hierher kommen...", sagte sie leise und deutete einerseits auf die Gryffindors und andererseits auf die Slytherins, insbesondere Draco, der Harry nicht aus den Augen ließ.

"Wieso? Ich mache immer was ich will und im Moment will ich mit dir reden.", erwiderte Harry als sei es das Normalste auf der Welt. Auch Ron nickte nur.

"Aber wieso? Ich bin eine Gryffindor und ihr seid Slytherins, das kann nicht gut gehen...eure Freunde werden..."

Ron unterbrach sie und seufzte.

"Erstens ist Harry mein einziger Freund in Slytherin und zweitens habe ich sowieso schon massig Ärger, der auf mich zukommt. Wenn erst meine Eltern von meiner Wahl erfahren und meine Brüder...", er fasste sich an den Kopf und zeigte erst auf zwei großgewachsene Zwillinge, die schon zu den dreien hinübersahen und dann auf den Vertrauensschüler, der die Treppe hinunter kam.

"Auf das bisschen mehr oder weniger kommt es jetzt ehrlich auch nicht mehr an, oder?", sagte er und grinste Hermine an.

Harry kam auf sie zu und legte ihr die Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Nun wird es sich zeigen ob sie wirklich meine Freunde sind oder nicht. Ich brauche keine Freunde, die auf so etwas äußerliches Wert legen. Wer mit mir befreundet sein will muss wissen, dass ich mich nicht auf so etwas festlegen lasse..."

"Ich habe verstanden...machen wir einfach das Beste aus der Situation. Aber...", ein Grinsen legte sich über ihre Lippen und sie wandte sich an Harry.

"Wo ist eigentlich deine Schlange? Normalerweise dürfen wir ja gar keine halten aber..."

Draco hatte es Harry vor ihrer Abfahrt auch schon gesagt. Keine Schlangen in Hogwarts. Wenn überhaupt, dann käme es erst später in Frage. Vielleicht.

Harry ließ Malizia nur ungern in Malfoy Manor. Allein. Doch eines hatte er ihr versprochen. Sobald er etwas älter wäre würde er sie mitnehmen...egal was die anderen sagen würden! Auf die Gesichter der Lehrer und anderen Schüler freute er sich jetzt schon...das würde bestimmt lustig werden.

"Ich habe sie deswegen Zuhause gelassen...", er stoppte und dachte über das eben Gesagte nach.

Zuhause. War es wirklich sein Zuhause? Einen Ort zu dem immer wieder gehen kann...an dem es Menschen gibt, die einen empfangen, auf einen warten?  
Ja, vielleicht war er dort wirklich Zuhause...

"Wir müssen jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns Hermine.", rief ihr Harry zu. Sie nickte und ging zu ihren Mitschülern.

Draco nahm Harry beiseite als er mit Ron zu ihm kam.

"Warum redest du mit ihr? Sie ist eine Gryffindor und außerdem ein dreckiges Schl...", er unterbrach sich selbst als er Harry verletzenden und gleichzeitig warnenden Blick auf sich sah.

"Warum? Warum verhältst du dich hier wie ein verzogenes kleines Arschloch und Zuhause bist du so anders? Das ist nicht der Draco Malfoy mit dem ich mich angefreundet habe..."

Die anderen Slytherins verfolgten Harry Ausbruch neugierig und auch etwas irritiert. Jeder war nun gespannt darauf zu erfahren wie Draco sich vor Harry verhalten würde. Wie ein Slytherin, ein Malfoy oder ein Freund?

Draco schaute auf den Kleineren herab, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Normalerweise hätte er jeden, der es wagte so mit ihm zu reden zusammen gestaucht und zurecht gewiesen aber Harry? Ihn konnte, wollte er nicht so wütend sehen...wollte nicht, dass dieser enttäuscht von ihm war.

"Das bereden wir woanders!", sagte Draco bestimmend und zog Harry in einen etwas abgelegeneren Gang. Obwohl die anderen Schüler, Slytherins wie Gryffindors, den beiden lieber zugesehen hätten, kamen just in diesem Moment die Vertrauensschüler und führten sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Abwesenheit der beiden Slytherins wurde nicht weiter von dem zuständigen Vertrauensschüler bemerkt...nicht zuletzt, weil jeder der Slytherins dicht hielt. Jedem von ihnen war bewusst, dass von dem Gespräch der beiden Jungen vieles abhing...

**_OoooOooooO_**

"Ich muss mich so verhalten wie ich nun mal bin! Ich bin ein Malfoy also verhalte ich mich wie ein Malfoy.", sagte Draco und versuchte sich so vor seinem Freund zu rechtfertigen. Doch Harry gab nur ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich.

"Ach ja? Heißt das etwa, dass du Hermine und Ron dauernd beleidigst... sie verletzt? Dann kann ich auf so einen Freund verzichten.."

Draco schaute ihn ratlos an. Wollte er wirklich wegen so eine Lappalie ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen...nur deswegen?

Als Harry weggehen wollte hielt er ihm am Arm fest.

"Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich mich über Nacht in einen anderen Menschen verwandle. Du bist mir wichtig, sehr wichtig und unsere Freundschaft bedeutet mir sehr viel. Es ist nicht fair, wenn du alles nur auf mich ablädst.", er stoppte und wartete darauf, dass Harry etwas sagte aber es kam nichts... dann fuhr er fort.

"Ich werde Ron akzeptieren aber bei Granger kann ich keine Ausnahme machen. Du kannst dich gerne mit ihr abgeben aber verlange nicht, dass ich es auch tue... vielleicht ändere ich später mein Verhalten ihr gegenüber aber bis dahin gib dich damit zufrieden." Er ließ Harrys Arm los und ging an ihm vorbei. Als dieser etwas darauf erwiderte blieb er stehen, schaute Harry jedoch nicht an.

Harry begann ihn zu verstehen.  
Draco hatte sich all die Jahre so verhalten, wurde so erzogen und nun sollte er sich nur wegen ihm anders verhalten? Es war anmaßend von ihm, so etwas von seinem Freund zu verlangen. Er mochte ihn sehr und wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht wegen so etwas banalem beenden... dazu war sie ihm viel zu wichtig.

Nach dem er so viel Leid erfahren hatte, erinnerte er sich daran, dass ihm Draco als er diesen im Schnee spielen sah, wie ein Engel vorkam. Ein Engel, der ihn aus dieser Lethargie aus Tod und Blut reißen konnte. Und er hatte es getan. Er hatte sich seiner angenommen, ihn zu einem guten Freund gemacht. Er hatte dessen bedingungsloses Vertrauen und er würde sich damit zufrieden geben und auch ihm dasselbe Vertrauen entgegenbringen...

"Ich verstehe dich... es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vor die Wahl gestellt habe. Ich hatte kein recht dazu aber Ron und Hermine sind meine Freunde und ich will nur, dass du es verstehst und nicht sauer auf mich bist."

Nun kam wieder die kindliche Seite an ihm zum Vorschein und er neigte seinen Kopf. Das Einzige was er wollte war, dass Draco seinen Standpunkt verstand.

"Schon O.k. Ich bin nicht sauer... das wird bestimmt schon werden. Komm wir gehen sonst fällt ihnen noch auf, dass wir fehlen."

Draco reichte Harry seine Hand und als dieser sie annahm machten sich beide auf in die Kerker, welche sich weiter unten befanden.

Sie hatten sich ausgesprochen. Ihrer beider Standpunkte geklärt.  
Und nun lag es an ihnen beiden, diesen noch weiter auszubauen.

**_OoooOooooO_**

Als sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen wurden sie von den anderen Slytherins argwöhnisch beäugt.

Während Draco von Blaise und Pansy in Beschlag genommen wurde, kümmerte sich Harry um Ron, der immer noch etwas abseits saß und sich hilfesuchend umsah.

"Alles klar bei dir?"

Harry setzte sich zu seinem neuen Freund und lehnte sich zurück.

"Alles klar...ich gewöhne mich schon dran, dass mich mehr als die Hälfte der Anwesenden hier lieber tot sehen wollen...", seufzte Ron und lächelte gequält.

"Machen wir einfach das Beste daraus..."

Ron machte es Harry nach, der von der Couch aufstand.

"Gehen wir zu Draco... ich bin hundemüde"

Harry gähnte laut und lief zu Besagtem, der Ron zwar immer noch mit strengen Blicken musterte, ihn aber dann als ihm Harrys Worte in den Sinn kamen ohne weiteres bei sich duldete.

"Ein Wiesel in Slytherin... na ja, vielleicht war es ja mal an der Zeit, dass einer von euch weiß, welches die richtige Seite ist...", grinste er und sah schulterzuckend zu Harry. Nun etwas necken musste er den Rothaarigen. Schließlich hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren.

"Vielleicht hast du ja recht, Malfoy.", gab Ron zurück und ging an dem Blonden vorbei. Doch nicht ohne, dass dieser etwas darauf erwiderte. Draco näherte sich Ron und zog den verblüfften Jungen zu sich, flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

"Das heißt jetzt Draco! Ich will keinen Ärger mit Harry...", dann ließ er ihn los und rief ihm noch etwas zu.

"Das verstehst du doch, oder?"

"Klar..."

Was hatte Harry nur für eine Auswirkung auf Draco Malfoy? Früher hätte er einen Weasley dafür getötet, dass dieser ihn so respektlos angesprochen hätte. Ein Slytherin hin oder her.

Aber was soll das viele Grübeln? Er würde es einfach genießen und nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.  
Ein Weasley in Slytherin...mal was anderes und was sollen seine Eltern schon großartig dagegen tun? Ihn verstoßen? Dann gäbe es halt einen Weasley weniger..

"Kommst du Ron?"

Ron sah zu Harry, der vor der Schlafsaaltür auf ihn wartete und ging zu ihm. Einen Freund hatte er ja und der würde ihn bestimmt nicht im Stich lassen. Dessen war er sich sicher.

Ihm war egal was auf ihn zukommen würde.  
Hauptsache er überstand diese Zeit in Slytherin, dann wäre er sowieso abgehärtet, dachte er und musste darüber lachen, was mit einem verwirrten Blick von Harry in Kenntnis genommen wurde.

"Alles in Ordnung, Harry...habe nur nachgedacht!", grinste Ron und lief an Harry vorbei in den Schlafsaal.

//Jarod? Habe ich richtig gehandelt?//

_Du hast so gehandelt wie ich es von dir erwartet habe...mein Kleiner Adrian._

//Denkst du wirklich? Sag mal warum nennst du mich eigentlich andauernd Adrian?//

Jarod blieb ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage einige Minuten schuldig. Doch letztendlich kam sie und seine Stimme klang traurig.

_Bald...bald Adrian, werde ich dir alles erzählen. Wenn wir uns gegenüberstehen, wirst du erkennen und verstehen...doch bis dahin wachse und lerne..._

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Jarod fort.

#Du bist mir das Wichtigste, wenn nicht sogar, dass Wichtigste in meinem Leben...vertraue mir. Doch jetzt schlafe und hole dir die Ruhe, welche du für den morgigen Tag brauchst.

//Jarod? Jarod?//

Doch diesmal kam keine Antwort. Alles blieb ruhig.  
Harry schaute sich um und sah Ron im Bett neben sich. Dieser schlief ruhig und friedlich. Als er rechts neben sich sah, erkannte er, dass Dracos Augen geöffnet waren und ihn ansahen.

"Warum bist du noch wach, Dray?"

Draco lehnte sich auf das Kissen zurück, seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt.

"Ich habe nachgedacht...aber das müsste ich dich eigentlich fragen"

"Ich habe mit...na ja, mich mit Jarod unterhalten...", sagte er leise.

Draco müsste jetzt wohl denken, dass er schrecklich naiv und kindisch wäre. Er suchte Rat bei jemandem, von dem er nichts wusste. Von dem er nicht einmal wusste wo sich dieser befand...

Aber es kam nichts dergleichen von dem anderen. Vielmehr klang dessen Antwort bedrückend und etwas traurig.

"Ich bin vielleicht noch zu jung um dir helfen zu können aber ich will, dass du eines weißt...", Draco hielt inne, drehte sich um und somit von Harry weg, schloss seine Augen.

"...du hast auch in mir jemanden, dem du dich anvertrauen kannst. Jarod ist nicht der Einzige...", damit wurde er ruhig und kurze Zeit später war ein gleichmäßiges Atmen von ihm zu hören.

Harry wusste nicht wie er nun darauf reagieren sollte. Für ihn gab es nichts Selbstverständlicheres als mit Jarod zu reden, ihn um Rat zu fragen, dessen beruhigende Stimme zu hören aber Draco? Sein Freund hatte recht...vielleicht sollte er anfangen sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Wozu hatte man denn einen besten Freund? Und auch Draco war jemand, der ihm Schutz gab...sein Vertrauen hatte.

Er legte sich zurück auf sein Bett, schloss die Augen und dachte noch eine Weile darüber nach.

//Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich auch einmal glücklich sein kann? Mal sehen wie lange...//

_** OoooooOoooO **  
_

"Ron!"

Der Angesprochene bliebt stehen und auch Harry machte es ihm nach. Beide waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Zaubertrankunterricht als ihnen zwei bekannte Gesichter entgegen kamen.

"Fred, George. Was liegt an?", fragte Ron sie und versuchte fest zu klingen seine Angst über ihre Rektion damit zu vertuschen. Doch diese Angst sollte unberechtigt sein wie sich bald herausstellte.

"Oh man, dass wir mal einen aus unserer Familie in Slytherin haben hätte wohl keiner gedacht..."

"...Mutter wird bestimmt nen Ausraster kriegen. Da hast du dir ja ein schönes Ei gelegt..."

"...aber andererseits war es ganz schön mutig. Der Streich des Jahrhunderts.", beendete Fred den Satz seines Bruders und beide fingen an zu lachen.

Harry sah verwirrt zu Ron und dieser erwiderte seinen Blick. Was lief den jetzt falsch?

"Ähem, Fred...George...was ist daran so lustig?"

Fred, ging zu seinem kleinen Bruder und legte ihm eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

"Na alles. Du bist in Slytherin. Jetzt haben wir dort endlich eine Bezugsperson um unsere Geschäfte gewinnbringender unter die Leute zu bringen."

Harry und Ron schauten sich ratlos an und schüttelten den Kopf. Sind die denn jetzt alle verrückt geworden?

"Ähem, wir müssen jetzt gehen... sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht."

Ron wollte an seinen Brüdern vorbei doch sie Fred hielt ihn darin auf und ließ ihn nicht durch.

"Ihr seid hier falsch..."

"...Zaubertränke ist woanders..."

"...die Treppe runter und dann rechts!"

Lachend sahen die Zwillinge den beiden hinterher. Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich zu den Gryffindorrs um.

"Danke! Ihr seid echt lustig."

"Der Kleine gefällt mir..."

"...mit dem haben wir bestimmt noch viel Spaß!", beendete diesmal George den Satz und beide machten sich auf zu ihrem Unterricht. Wahrsagen bei Professor Trelawney...pure Entspannung.

**_OooooOooooO_**

"Hm, irgendwie hat Professor Snape uns auf den Kieker...", grummelte Ron sauer, während er mit Harry auf dem Weg zur großen Halle war.

Draco kam auf die beiden zu und lief neben Harry her, belauschte die beiden interessiert.

"Na ja, er hat es bestimmt nicht gedacht, dass ein Weasley und ein Potter nach Slytherin kommen würden...", lachte Draco und verstummt als er sah, dass Harry stehen blieb und ihn verständnislos ansah.

"Du willst ihn doch nicht etwa verteidigen?"

Seufzend winkte Draco ab und versuchte Harry, der jeden Moment wieder seinen Ausraster bezüglich Zauberer und jene, die denken sie wären es kriegen würde, genau davon abzuhalten.

"Du weißt doch wie ich es meine...es ist schwierig seine Eigenarten von Heute auf Morgen zu ändern. Das dauert seine Zeit."

"Er bräuchte mal ein Treffen mit Malizia. Sie würde ihm seine Eigenarten schon noch austreiben!", murmelte Harry und sah dann überrascht zu Draco, der stehen blieb und den Kopf schüttelte.

"Harry!"

"Ja ja, ich habe doch nur laut gedacht...", grummelte der Angesprochene und wandte sich wieder an Ron.

"Was steht heute eigentlich alles an?"

"Hm, jetzt haben wir Verwandlung bei Mrs. Mc. Gonagall...", Ron stoppte und fing enttäuscht an zu seufzen, den Zettel in seiner Hand hielt er fest umklammert und es schien so als würde er ihn jeden Moment zerknüllen.

"Flugtraining haben wir erst am Ende der Woche...Wahrsagen schon am Mittwoch und welch Wunder, wir haben das Glück als Erstklässler es schon diesen Jahrgang als Fach zu haben...", sagte er ironisch.

"Warum denn?"

"Professor Trelawney hat...nun ja, sie ist etwas eigenartig. Aber du kannst es ja nach zwei Jahren abwählen", wandte Draco ein.

"Oh, das verspricht ja ganz lustig zu werden...", erwiderte Harry erfreut und fing an zu lachen.

Ron und Draco sahen sich beide verwirrt an und folgten ihrem Freund, der die Tatsache, von jemandem wie Professor Trelawney unterrichtet zu werden wohl sehr lustig fand.

"Freu dich nicht zu früh..."

**_OoooOooooO_**

Nach dem Unterricht fanden sich die Slytherins um Draco und Harry in der großen Halle an, einige redeten, machten ihre Hausaufgaben oder spielten Zauberschach. Wie in dem Fall von Harry und Ron. Draco, Pansy und Blaise saßen etwas abseits und beobachteten das Spiel der beiden interessiert.

"Ron willst du in den Winterferien nicht zu uns nach Malfoy Manor kommen?", fragte Harry den Rothaarigen während dieser am Zug war.

Doch bevor Ron ihm überglücklich antworten konnte, fiel ihm Draco ins Wort.

"Harry! Was ist mit meinem Vater? Er ist nicht besonders gut auf die Weasleys zu sprechen und..."

"Das ist mir egal! Er soll nur was dagegen sagen, dann setze ich mich gerne mit ihm auseinander...Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm!", erwiderte Harry ruhig, setzte seinen Springer und der gegnerische Bauer explodierte.

"Das ist mir klar...leider.", seufzte Draco. Warum kann Harry seinen Vater nicht ein einziges Mal in Ruhe lassen, ihn nicht provozieren? Sein Vater fing an ihm etwas leid zu tun aber auch nur etwas...

"Sicher will ich kommen aber was ist mit meinen Eltern? Ich warte sowieso schon darauf, dass meine Mutter mir einen Heuler schickt.", sagte Ron fröstelnd und kurz, bevor er seinen Zug setzen konnte erschien eine Eule. Sie flog durch das offene Fenster, direkt auf ihn zu und hatte etwas in ihrem Schnabel. Einen roten Briefumschlag.

"Ach das wird schon...", pflichtete Harry seinem Freund bei und fuhr fort.

"Was ist eigentlich ein Heuler?"

"Das!", rief Draco lachend als die Eule sich auf dem Tisch neben dem Schachbrett niederließ und Ron den Briefumschlag an sich nahm und ängstlich öffnete.

--RONALD WEASLEY WIE KONNTEST DU NUR? EIN WEASLEY IN SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN...BIST DU NOCH BEI TROST?  
DAS WIRD NOCH ERNSTE KONSEQUENZEN MIT SICH ZIEHEN!--

Als das Geschrei seiner Mutter verstummte, löste sich der Zettel mitsamt des Umschlages in Luft auf, in dem er sich selbst zerriss.

Peinlich berührt und sichtlich geschockt saß Ron auf seinem Stuhl. Harry kam zu ihm und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter, versuchte seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

"So schlimm ist das doch gar nicht...du kannst bestimmt mit deinen Eltern darüber reden und wenn nicht...", er schaute grinsend zu Draco, der schon wieder schlimmes vermutete.

"...dann schicken wir Dracos Vater zu ihnen, der wird es schon richten."

Fassungslos schaute Draco Harry an und ihm blieb der Mund offen. Hatte er es eben etwa ernst gemeint?

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Bitte sag, dass es ein Witz war...", stammelte der Blonde und brach innerlich in sich zusammen als Harry den Kopf schüttelte.

"Es war mein voller Ernst! Ich werde ihn fragen, sobald wir in Malfoy Manor sind...er hat doch sonst nichts zu tun also kann er sich wenigstens etwas nützlich machen."

Er meint es Ernst. Harry wollte tatsächlich mit seinem Vater darüber reden ob dieser nicht zu den Weasleys gehen könnte um mit ihnen zu reden. War ihm die Gefahr, die dahinter steckte nicht bewusst?

Draco fasste sich an den Kopf. Blaise beugte sich zu ihm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Dein Vater wird ihm schon nichts tun...", sprach Blaise beruhigend auf ihn ein. Doch Draco sah nicht auf, hielt seinen Kopf weiterhin geneigt.

"Ich habe keine Angst vor Harry sondern um meinen Vater. Harry bekommt alles was er will und Vater wird letztendlich doch zu den Weasleys gehen müssen. Das überlebt er nicht!"

"Oh...", war Blaise einzige Erwiderung.

Ron schien eine Zeit lang darüber nachzudenken als sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte und er sich wieder dem Spiel zuwand.

"Einen Versuch ist es Wert...ich habe nichts zu verlieren und was ist mit Hermine?"

Bei ihrem Namen drohte Draco von seinem Stuhl zu fallen. Innerlich flehte er alle Götter und Zauberer an, dass Harry nicht das sagen würde was er gerade imstande war zu sagen.

"Das regele ich schon...sie kommt bestimmt."

"Bitte Blaise, bitte erschlag mich auf der Stelle...", keuchte Draco. Blaise sah seinen Freund besorgt an. Dieser war fix und fertig...mit sich und der Welt. Jemand wie Hermine auf Malfoy Manor? Da müsste er dabei sein!

"Stimmt was nicht, Draco?", fragte Harry unschuldig...insgeheim konnte er sich ein Grinsen dann doch nicht verkneifen.

"Ihm geht's gut...er ist momentan nur leicht verzweifelt.", antwortete Blaise.

"Na dann...", Harry machte seinen Zug und musste sich ein Lachen als Gegenleistung von Ron anhören.

"Wer ist der Beste? Schach Matt, Harry"

Harrys König explodierte und Ron schaute triumphierend in die Runde.

"Hm, Schach ist nichts für mich...", murmelte Harry und schaute wehleidig zu seinem zu Asche zerfallenen König.

"Dafür hast du andere Qualitäten...", seufzte Draco und sah zu Tode betrübt einfach nur geradeaus.

**_OooooOoooO_**

**Währenddessen in Malfoy Manor...**

"Hast du näheres über Harry herausfinden können?"

Lucius, der gerade in den Salon kam, lief auf Tom zu und blieb stehen, wartete auf dessen Antwort.

"Ja. Callaghan hat mir neue Informationen bringen können...und diese haben mich noch verwirrter gemacht als ich sowieso schon war..."

Tom seufzte laut auf und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Der dunkle Lord mal anders. Total verwirrt und verzweifelt und dass nur wegen eines Elfjährigen.  
Zwar einem nicht minder gefährlichen Elfjährigen aber einem Kind!

"Jarods Name fiel...ich weiß einfach nicht was ich davon halten soll!"

"Jarod? Ist er nicht schon seit langer Zeit tot?", fragte Lucius irritiert und setzte sich neben Tom.

"Seit fünf Jahren...jedoch ist er nicht direkt tot...er..."

Plötzlich unterbrach ein Klopfen an der Tür Toms Erklärung. Kurze Zeit später stand ein Todesser im Raum, neigte seinen Kopf, fiel ergebend auf die Knie.

"Mylord, verzeiht mir meine Störung. Aber es ist an der Zeit für ihre anberaumte Sitzung...", der Mann schaute nicht auf, wartete bis Tom auf ihn zukam.

"Ich komme gleich! Sag das den anderen...", streng und keine Antwort abwartend zeigte er zur Tür und der Todesser stand auf, sah Tom nicht an und verließ nickend den Raum.

"Lucius, soll es wirklich schon sein, dass mit Harry meine ganze Vergangenheit droht mich einzuholen?", sagte er nachdenklich und schaute seinen alten Freund an.

"Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit...", erwiderte Lucius ruhig.

//Jarod...was bezweckst du damit? Bist du für das Alles verantwortlich?//

Doch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte er nicht mehr, da er von einer lauten Niesattacke von Lucius Richtung aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

"Stimmt etwas nicht, Lucius?"

Der Angesprochene zog ein Taschentuch aus seinem Mantel um der nächsten vorzubeugen.

"Keine Ahnung. Hat auf einmal angefangen...obwohl ich nicht erkältet bin"

Tom stand auf und lief zur Tür, wartete auf Lucius.

"Vielleicht bist du irgendwo das Gesprächsthema Nr. 1 und das sind jetzt die Auswirkungen?"

"Toll...", grummelte Lucius als auch schon das nächste Niesen kam.

**_OooooOooooOooo_**

**Zwei Tage später...**

"Harry...hast du das gesehen..."

Fasziniert zeigte Ron auf ein Wesen, dass halb Pferd und halb Mensch war. Ein Zentaur, wie sie später durch ihren Lehrer Hagrid einem Halbriesen erfuhren. Der Zentaur hieß Firenze und lebte in dem verbotenen Wald, der für alle Schüler tabu war. Als Harry Hagrid gespannt zuhörte wie dieser den Schülern eine spannende Geschichte über Firenze und den verbotenen Wald erzählte...drehten sich Harrys Gedanken bald nur um eines.  
Um den verbotenen Wald! Die Betonung lag dabei auf 'verboten'...allein das war für ihn schon Grund genug dagegen zu verstoßen.

Eines stand für ihn fest. Er würde in diesen Wald gehen und ihn erkunden.  
Und er wüsste auch schon mit wem. Harry sah zu Draco, der Hagrid gelangweilt zuhörte, dann zu Ron an seiner Seite, der Hagrids Worten fasziniert und bewundernd lauschte. Als sein Blick zu Hermine fiel, erkannte er, dass sie Hagrid zwar zu hörte, doch ihre Blicke nicht von ihm und Ron abwand...etwas in ihr wollte bei ihnen sein...mit ihnen reden.

Als sie für einen kurzen Moment zu Hagrid und dann wieder neben sich schaute stand Harry neben ihr.

"Harry! Was machst du denn hier? Du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt...", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Einige Gryffindors sahen in ihre Richtung, lugten argwöhnisch zu Harry doch beließen es bei den Blicken...auf Streit und Punktabzug war momentan keiner von ihnen aus.

"Ich wollte mit dir reden...", grinste Harry und zog Hermine etwas von den anderen Schülern weg, deutete auf den verbotenen Wald etwas abseits.

"Hm, wie es wohl in dem Wald ist?"

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf, ahnte auf was ihr Freund heraus wollte.

"Nein, nein...Harry. Du willst doch nicht etwa...? Das ist zu gefährlich!", ermahnte sie ihn.

"Heute Abend...vor dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.", erwiderte er grinsend und lief ohne weitere Einwände von ihr abzuwarten zurück zu Draco und Ron.

"Was war denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte ihn Draco und dieser schaute abwertend zu Hermine, die sich von ihm abwandte.

"Das erzähle ich dir später...vielleicht!", antwortete Harry provozierend.

"Mr. Malfoy...auch, wenn dat hier sehr langweilig für Sie ist...", er schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf den Zentaur neben sich.

"...was nimmt Firenze, also ein Zentaur, als Hauptnahrungsquelle zu sich?"

Draco, der eigentlich immer noch mit Harry beschäftigt war, schien regelrecht überrumpelt von Hagrids Frage und sah diesen nur ausdruckslos an.  
Harry fing an zu lachen und sah fast entschuldigend zu seinem besten Freund.

"Aha...so lustig? Würden Sie mir diese Antwort geben, Mr. Potter?"

Harry fing sich wieder und beantwortete die Frage Hagrids.

"Richtig! Hast deinem Haus eben einen Punktabzug erspart."

Dann fuhr Hagrid wieder fort, erzählte weiter. Harry stieß Draco, der sich gerade dazu entschlossen hatte zu schmollen, leicht in die Rippen und sah ihn aus kugelrunden grünen, unschuldigen Augen an. Dem konnte auch ein Draco Malfoy nicht widerstehen und fing leise an zu lachen...

Nach dem Unterricht waren die Slytherins auf dem Weg zum Zaubertränkeunterricht. Einem weiteren Fach, außer dem Flugtraining, welches erst am Ende der Woche kam, das sie mit den Gryffindors gemeinsam hatten.

Als sie sich auf ihre Plätze setzten, beugte sich Ron zu Harry, schaute ihn aus seinen neugierigen braunen Augen an.

"Was hast du vorhin mit Hermine besprochen? Du hast doch bestimmt was vor, oder?"

Doch bevor Harry ihm antworten konnte wurde er von jemanden davon abgehalten, der vor ihm stand, ihn eindringlich ansah. Professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley... sie scheinen es nicht für nötig zu halten dem Unterricht zu folgen."

Draco stand auf und wollte einen Einwand loswerden, doch ein Blick von Snape ließ ihn sich wieder grummelnd zurück auf den Sitz setzen.

"Obwohl sie solch einem ehrenwerten Haus wie Slytherin zugeteilt worden sind... glaube ich immer mehr, dass dem Hut das einzige Mal in der ganzen Zeit ein Fehler unterlaufen ist...", er schnaubte verächtlich und deutete auf Ron.

"Allein die Tatsache, dass Sie es geschafft haben..."

Snape schlug mit seinem Holzstock, der ihm als Mittel zur Warnung diente, vor Ron auf den Tisch. Doch weiter konnte er nicht gehen, da hielt Harry diesen fest, so dass Snape ihn nicht mehr hochheben konnte. Als Snape zu Harry sah, erkannte er, dass es wohl ein Fehler war den Jüngeren zu unterschätzen.

Harry nahm den Holzstock in seine Hände, zerbrach ihn und stand auf, sah dem Professor tief in dessen, fast schwarze, Augen.

Professor Snape erwiderte Harrys Blicke zunächst. Doch als dessen Augen einen gefährlichen Schimmer bekamen, sich golden und leicht rötlich färbten, merkte man ihm seine Unsicherheit an.

Diesmal war Harry nicht aufgebracht oder nervös. Nein, diesmal blieb er ruhig und schaute seinen Gegenüber fest und sicher an.

"Sie sollten vorsichtig sein, wem gegenüber sie ihre Stimme erheben. Es gibt keinen Grund für Sie mich oder meine Freunde zu beleidigen.", sprach er leise zu dem Älteren vor sich, schaute ihn immer noch an. Bis dieser den Blick von Harry abwandte.

"Nun ja, ich habe ihre Fähigkeiten wohl unterschätzt...", murmelte Snape und lief nach vorn zu seinem Pult.

"Schlagen sie im Buch die Seite 23 auf..."

Doch keiner schien ihm richtig zuzuhören. Alle starrten auf Harry, der sich mittlerweile wieder gesetzt und sein Buch aufgeschlagen hatte. Auch die Gryffindors konnten nicht leugnen, dass sie von dessen Tat überrascht waren und ihn sogar, eine klitzekleine Spur, dafür bewunderten.

"Tom wird sicherlich noch mit ihm reden...", flüsterte Draco Harry zu und schlug auch sein Buch auf. Auch er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich sein Freund so gegen ihren Professor auflehnen, ihn sogar bedrohen würde.

"Hey, das war einsame Spitze...", grinste Ron und knuffte Harry in die Seite. Dieser grinste zurück und sah triumphierend zu seinem Professor.

Er hätte sich einfach nicht anmaßen dürfen ihn und Ron zu beleidigen. Von diesem Mann ging zwar keine Gefahr aus, trotzdem konnte Harry deutlich spüren, dass er etwas vor ihm verheimlichte... dem würde er garantiert noch auf die Schliche kommen, nahm sich Harry vor und fing an sich an seine Aufgabe zu machen.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Hermine verriet ihm, dass auch sie überrascht über dessen Verhalten aber weder beängstigt oder dergleichen war. Sie lächelte und winkte ihm zu, dann fing auch sie an zu schreiben.

Nun stünde nur noch Wahrsagen bei Mrs. Trelawney an. Harry war gespannt darauf wie dieser Unterricht sein würde.  
Und er nahm sich etwas vor während er in seinem Buch las.  
Heute Nacht wäre die Erkundung durch den dunklen Wald dran... das wäre außerdem eine gute Gelegenheit Hermine von seinen Weihnachtsplänen zu erzählen.

Draco derweil sah nur ungläubig zu seinem Freund und als dieser nicht aufhörte zu grinsen, schwante ihm Übles.

//Harry hat etwas vor...ganz bestimmt//

TBC

So das war es vorerst.  
Mir hat die Stelle mit Snape und Lucius gefallen XD


	7. Give and take life

Autor:shine21 

Disclaimer: Wie immer.

Rating: General, Angst, Drama

**Resumee: **Harry hat sich vorgenommen mit seinen Freunden zum verbotenen Wald zu gehen und das steht nun in der Nacht an. Außerdem haben die Slytherins mit den Gryffindors Wahrsagen...  
Harry freut sich darauf, während die anderen alle nur ganz schnell raus wollen...Des Weiteren hat der Slytherin eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit seinem Hauslehrer.Mal sehen wie sich das noch entwickelnd wird.

**INFO: **Es hat lange gedauert aber ich hatte viel Stress in der Zwischenzeit, dann wurden meine sämtlichen Kapitel wieder einmal gelöscht, weil ich meinen PC formatieren musste und die Daten vorher nicht abspeichern konnte. Dann gingen meine Ideen flöten und eines folgte dem anderen.Aber jetzt habe ich endlich das Kapitel fertig, es ist eine Art Übergangkapitel. Außerdem wollte meine Kapitel nicht hochladen O.o Na ja, ich hoffe, dass es bald wieder funktioniert, würde gerne wieder was hochladen ;-) 

**Kapitel 6**

_Dunkelheit...  
Sehe sie.  
Stumme Schreie...  
Höre sie.  
Berührungen, vor einer Ewigkeit...  
Fange an und spüre sie._

_Sehe in den Spiegel deiner Seele und...  
Erkenne dich selbst.  
Du bist dein größter Feind, deine größte Sorge...  
Dein stärkster Verbündeter._

_Erkenne dich.  
Finde Mitstreiter.  
Erkenne dich und...  
Sei du selbst._

_Irgendwann werden wir uns wiedersehen.  
Irgendwann. Egal zu welcher Zeit.  
Irgendwo egal an welchem Ort.  
Irgendwie, egal aus welchem Grund.  
Unser Treffen wird den Beginn und gleichzeitig das Ende einläuten...  
_  
(Jarod)

**"Give and take life..."**

**Zur selben Zeit in Malfoy Manor. Malizia und Nagini besprechen etwas sehr wichtiges XD**

_--Mir issst langweilig...--_

Malizia schlängelte sich um das Stuhlbein in Harrys Zimmer und zischte leise. Seit Harry weg war, fing sie langsam an sich zu langweilen. Es war einfach nichts los...  
Da konnte auch Nagini nicht viel daran ändern.

_--Ich bin ssständig alleine...--_ , kam es von Nagini, die es sich in einer kühlen Ecke gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Aber ich nicht. Und ich kann nicht einmal jemanden einen Schrecken einjagen...

_--Wie wäre essss mit Malfoy Ssssenior?--_

Hm, das wäre wirklich eine gute Idee. Ja, hatte ihr junger Herr nicht immer dasselbe getan? Diesen mürrischen Menschen ärgern. Ihm gezeigt, dass er ihm in nichts unterlegen wäre...  
Ja, es wäre an der Zeit diesem zu zeigen, dass sie voll und ganz hinter ihrem Herrn stand.  
Und außerdem hatte sie auch ihren Spaß dabei.  
Es reicht schon, dass sie von diesen Menschen Essen annehmen musste.  
Jetzt sollte sie endlich ihren Spaß bekommen.

_--Ich werde ihn ssssuchen...--_

Damit verschwand sie auch schon zwischen einem Spalt der Türe nach draußen auf dem Gang. Jetzt hieß es nur noch diesen Menschen zu finden...

o  
o

Die Slytherins saßen gerade mit den Gryffindors zusammen im Wahrsageunterricht von Professor Trelawney und hatten eines gemeinsam... Sie langweilten sich alle zu Tode.

Nur einer sah wie gebannt auf die Frau, welche schon seit geraumer Zeit zu reden angefangen hatte. Harry ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, verfolgte das, was sie sagte, gespannt und sah ihr dabei zu wie sie immer wieder die Hände in die Luft warf und wild gestikulierte. Er konnte gar nicht verstehen warum Draco und die anderen einen so gelangweilten Eindruck machten.

Draco sah sie eher ausdruckslos an und lehnte sich auf seinem Platz zurück, während Ron eine Augenbraue hochzog, sie einfach nur argwöhnisch betrachtete und hoffte, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließ.  
Bei Hermine war es irgendwie komisch. Sie schrieb sich alles auf, hörte dem Professor zu aber schien an etwas ganz anderes zu denken.

//Ich muss sie nachher irgendwie aufmuntern...//

_#Sie braucht Zeit. Die Wahl des Hutes war nicht die Ihrige. Sie wird aber bald merken, dass alles seine Vorteile hat, auch die Wahl in ein anderes Haus.#_

Jarods Stimme kam überraschend und Harry reagierte zunächst nicht darauf, da er immer noch Professor Trelawney zuhörte.

//Sie wird schon bald merken, dass ich ihre Freundschaft nicht an ihrem Haus ausmache. Wir haben noch viel Zeit dafür. Ach ja, wie gefällt dir eigentlich Professor Trelawney? Also, ich mag sie irgendwie. Sie ist lustig und so verwirrt...//

_#Sie hat eine Gabe...aber leider weiß sie, sie nicht richtig einzusetzen. Eine richtige Prophezeiung in ihrem Leben ist nicht gerade eine gute Bilanz und sie war nicht einmal ganz richtig. Aber sie ist ein guter Mensch. Es ist kein Wunder, dass du sie magst...#_

Harry nickte zustimmend und Professor Trelawney fasste das als eine Zustimmung zu dem eben Gesagten auf.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, sie stimmen mir also zu, dass das große Auge in der Wahrsagerei eine sehr große Bedeutung einnimmt. Erst recht, wenn es als Omen im Teesatz auftaucht? Ich sehe, sie haben bereits Kenntnisse..."

Sie kam auf ihn zu und er sah sich irritiert um. Draco sah ihn an mit einem Blick, der ihn fragte woher er das wusste und Ron seufzte nur, weil sie jetzt doch zu ihnen kam. Toll,...

"Dann kommen Sie doch mal zu mir. Vielleicht haben sie sogar das zweite Auge und sehen etwas in meiner Kristallkugel. Das wäre doch mal etwas aufregendes, nicht wahr?", rief sie in die Runde und klatschte erfreut in die Hände.

Alle Augen waren auf Harry gerichtet, der nun aufstand und zu seiner Lehrerin ging.  
Die Blicke schwankten zwischen Bewunderung und Mitleid. Nun ja, Mitleid schien da eher zu dominieren.

//Hm,...eine Kristallkugel? Interessant.//

Neugierig sah er zu der kristallenen Kugel vor sich, in der er sich selbst sah. Professor Trelawney strich darüber und sie leuchtete kurz auf.

"Nun Mr. Potter, versuchen Sie es..."

_#Passe auf...sehe nicht zu lange hinein. Die Vergangenheit ist ein Mysterium. Noch bist du nicht bereit dafür...#_

Harry ignorierte die Stimme Jarods und schaute in die Kugel, berührte sie leicht.  
Er sah etwas.  
Er sah jemanden...  
Mehrere Personen...  
Einen roten See...  
Personen, die darin schwammen...trieben...

Plötzlich ertönte Professor Trelawneys Stimme und Harry wandte sich von der Kugel ab, sah zu ihr, musste hochschauen, da sie nun direkt vor ihm stand.

#Nebel der Vergangenheit.  
Ein Engel, der den Tod bringt.  
Den dunklen Lord übertreffen wird.  
Der Eine, der Leben nimmt und gibt. Er wird kommen.  
Ein Kampf wird entbrennen und nur durch den Tod ein Ende finden.#

Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, ihre Worte unzusammenhängender.

#Lebe...sterbe...gebe Kraft...liebe.  
Vertraue... Stärke. ...  
Der verlorene Sohn wird wiederkehren.  
Weiß wird zu schwarz und schwarz wird zu weiß.  
Rette uns. Rette dich...#

Plötzlich riss sie ihre Augen auf, sah Harry stechend an und umfasste dessen Schultern.

#Du bist der Untergang und der Neuanfang.  
Rette uns. Rette uns vor dir und dem, dass du in dir birgst.  
Wähle weise.  
Wähle die richtige Seite.  
Wähle das Leben oder den Tod.  
Wähle die Liebe oder die Einsamkeit.  
Wähle die Freundschaft oder...  
Bleibe allein in der Trauer, die kommt, wenn du nicht siehst wer du wirklich bist.  
Wesen der Ewigkeit beschützen, fürchten, lieben, suchen dich...#

Die ältere Frau fiel mit einem Male in sich zusammen und brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Harry schaute kurz zu ihr, sein Blick leer und seine Augen leuchteten in einem hellen rot. Dann sah er wieder in die Kugel.

Der rote See. Er war immer noch da. Doch diesmal war alles viel deutlicher.  
Es war kein See. Es handelte sich um eine riesengroße Blutlache. In dieser Lache aus tiefrotem Blut lagen zwei Personen. Die schwarzen Haare des Mannes waren blutdurchtränkt, ebenso wie die nun leeren braunen Augen, die weit geöffnet waren. Die Frau, welche neben ihm lag, hatte etwas trauriges in ihren leeren grünen Augen. Das Letzte, das sie sah musste purer Schmerz gewesen sein, dachte Harry. Sein Blick wich den Personen aus und wandte sich einer anderen zu. Ein älterer Mann ihm mit dem Rücken gewandt und sah auf jemanden vor sich. Einem kleinen Jungen...  
Schwarzes Haar war zu erkennen. Kleine Hände, die in das Blut getaucht waren, kleine Wellen darauf schlugen.  
Der Fremde stand vor ihm, wollte nach dem Jungen greifen.  
Das Letzte was Harry noch sehen konnte, bevor die Kugel und alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde, waren die Augen des Jungen. Sie sahen eigenartig...gefährlich aus. So blutrot wie die Lache, in welcher er sich befand.

Etwas an ihm war ihm bekannt, so vertraut und doch...fremd.

Er spürte noch wie er auf den Boden fiel, hörte wie jemand nach ihm rief und dann wurde es warm.  
So angenehm warm...

Dray? War er es, der ihn gerufen hatte?

Wo war er?  
Als Harry aufwachte befand er sich auf einer Blumenwiese.  
Deren Duft stieg ihm in die Nase, schien fast seine Sinne zu vernebeln.  
War dies ein Traum oder doch die Wirklichkeit?  
Unsicher darüber wo er letztendlich war, lief er einfach geradeaus.  
Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme. Eine bekannte, gewollte, gern gehörte und beruhigende Stimme.

_#Adrian...#_

//Jarod? Was ist geschehen...? Wo bin ich?//

_#Es ist ein Traum. Eine Erinnerung...die Vergangenheit. Was du gleich sehen wirst, ist deine Vergangenheit...#_

Als Harry vor sich sah, erkannte er was Jarod ihm sagen wollte. Vor ihm standen zwei Personen. Eine hatte langes schwarzes Haar, war sehr groß und muskulös. Bei der anderen Person fiel das Haar in haselnussbraunen Locken über die Schultern. Es war eine Frau und ein Mann.

Harry kam näher und hörte was sie sprachen, sah wen die Frau in ihren Armen hielt. Ein Kind. Einen etwa einjährigen Jungen.

Sie sprachen in einer ihm fremden Sprache. Noch war sie ihm unbekannt. Doch Harry spürte, dass bald die Zeit kommen würde, in der er sie verstand.

Waren das seine richtigen Eltern? War das die Familie, die ihm genommen wurde?

Die Stimme des Mannes kam ihm bekannt vor. Seltsam bekannt und für einen kurzen Moment konnte er sie verstehen.

_-Mein Sohn. Die Schutzgeister werden auf deiner Seite sein...-_

Dann verstand er nur noch Fetzen.

_-...wir wachen immer über dich...-_

Plötzlich drehte sich der Mann zu Harry um, sah ihn direkt an.  
Harry sah ihm direkt in dessen goldene Augen.

_-Es tut uns leid. Es tut mir leid, dass wir dir diese Last aufgebürgt haben. Mein kleiner Adrian...-_

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte verschwand alles. Die gesamte Szenerie löste sich auf, wurde schwarz und Harry fiel.

Das Letzte, das er noch hörte war eine Stimme. Eine besorgte Stimme, die ihn zu sich rief.

"Harry...komm zurück."

"Harry?"

o  
o

Der Angesprochene riss die Augen auf, sah in ein besorgtes blaues Augenpaar. Draco war über ihm gebeugt und als er sich umschaute nahm Harry die Umgebung richtig war und richtete sich etwas auf.

Er war in der Krankenstation.

"Geht es dir gut?", kam es besorgt von Ron, der neben Draco stand.

Harry nickte nur und setzte sich an die Bettkante, sah zu den beiden und seufzte.

"Mir geht's gut. Was ist denn passiert?" Als er aufstand kam sofort Draco, der ihm helfen wollte. Doch dessen Hand wurde grummelnd von Harry abgelehnt.

"Mir geht's gut...wirklich. Ich bin nicht invalide oder schwerverletzt, Dray.", kam es grummelnd und Harry blieb neben Ron stehen, sah ihn fragend an. Dieser antwortete auch gleich, fasste Harrys Geste richtig auf.

"Du bist einfach umgekippt, direkt nach Professor Trelawney, die übrigens da drüben liegt.", er zeigte auf ein Bett am Fenster und erzählte gleich weiter.

"Hast die ganze Zeit gestöhnt und Draco hat sogar gemeint, dass du eiskalt gewesen wärst. Na ja, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht und..."

Die Tür wurde aufgemacht und ein brauner Schopf lugte herein, der sich gleich wieder zurückziehen wollte. Doch Harry sprang nach vorne und rief dem Neuankömmling etwas zu.

"Hermine. Komm doch her. Ich muss dir was erzählen..."

Stumm trat die Angesprochene herein und sah kurz zu Draco, der sie wie immer abwertend musterte aber duldete. Was sollte er denn auch schon dagegen tun? Ärger mit Harry war das Letzte was er wollte.

Ron winkte sie lächelnd zu ihnen und als sie kam, sich über Harrys Befinden erkundigte, legte Harry auch schon mit seiner Erzählung los.  
Hermine sollte in den kommenden Weihnachtsferien zu ihm nach Malfoy Manor.  
Ungläubig darüber sah sie wieder zu Draco, der nur seufzend nickte und sich an den Kopf griff.

"Die Idee ist garantiert nicht von mir und auf die schlechte Laune meines Vaters habe ich jetzt schon keine Lust...", knurrte er und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Das alles war doch wirklich zu verquer. Ein Schlammblut in Malfoy Manor...Ron würde zur Not ja noch gehen. Aber Hermine?

Als er den warnenden Blick von Harry auf sich lasten sah, grummelte er etwas unverständliches zurück und winkte ab.

"Ja ja, ich bin ja schon ruhig."

"Ich schreibe Lucius einen Brief. So eine kleine Warnung am Rande...", sagte er grinsend und rieb sich die Hände. Dann fing er an ihnen von seinem nächtlichen Plan zu erzählen. Hermine wusste ja schon ansatzweise davon und seufzte als Harry wieder davon anfing und es anscheinend doch ernst gemeint hatte.

"Das mit den Winterferien auf Malfoy Manor geht ja gerade noch und das kann ich mir ja sogar vorstellen aber deine nächtliche Tour durch den Wald..."

Hermine legte Harry eine Hand auf dessen Schulter und seufzte.

"Harry, der Wald ist nicht umsonst ,verboten'. Er ist gefährlich und nicht einmal Schüler aus den höheren Klassen trauen sich dorthin..."

"Ich sage es nicht gerne aber ich stimme Granger zu. Dieser Wald ist einfach zu gefährlich...", doch Draco konnte den Satz nicht mehr beenden da unterbrach ihn Harry.

"Ihr beide wollt nicht mit? Ok, dann geh ich mit Ron alleine. Ich frag auch Blaise und Pansy. Vielleicht gehören sie ja zu der Sorte Freunde, die einen nicht alleine lassen...", grummelte er und wandte sich an Ron. Dieser schaute verlegen zu Boden, wich Harrys und dem Blick der anderen aus.

"Na ja, ich will nicht, dass du alleine gehst aber..."

"Schluss damit!", kam es plötzlich bestimmend von Draco, der schon zur Tür gelaufen war und wartete.

"Du willst da rein Harry? Bitte, dann gehen wir heute Nacht in den verbotenen Wald!"

Draco zog Harry ohne Widerrede auf den Gang und die anderen beiden folgten ihnen. Insgeheim waren sie froh, dass Draco nachgegeben hatte. Das hätte alles nur wieder zu einem schmollenden Harry geführt und das wollte keiner...

"Hm, Mr. Potter. Wie ich sehe geht es ihnen bereits wieder besser..."

Harry drehte sich um und sah hoch in das Gesicht seines Zaubertrankprofessors, der hinter ihm stand und ihn abfällig musterte.

"Unkraut vergeht nicht Professor. Das wissen Sie doch am Besten, oder?", gab er ruhig zurück und erwiderte dessen Blick abwertend. Dieser Mann war ihm sehr suspekt. Obwohl er anscheinend für Mr. Riddle arbeitete, schien es ihm so als ob er ihn aus irgendwelchen Gründen hassen ...richtig hassen würde.

Aber das war ihm jetzt eigentlich egal. In seinen Gedanken schwirrte nur eines. Der verbotene Wald. Und nun schaltete sich auch noch Jarod ein.

Sie haben recht. Der Wald ist gefährlich und verboten. Aber...

//Was aber...?//

Harry grinste leicht und Professor Snape sah ihn irritiert an. Wieso lächelte dieser unverschämte Junge?  
Er besah sich ihn genauer und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm ein unangenehmer Schauer den Rücken herunterlief. Etwas an ihn bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Ja, er gehorchte dem dunklen Lord. Aber sein Gehorsam galt nicht diesem...diesem Sohn eines Feiglings.  
James Potter...

_#Du solltest dennoch hineingehen. Es ist deine Bestimmung...Finde den Tod und doch das Leben.#_

//Was? Aber...//

Was redete Jarod nun schon wieder? Tod? Leben? Oh man, warum musste er auch immer in solchen Rätseln sprechen. Seufzend sah Harry nun wieder zu seinem Zaubertranklehrer auf und ging an ihm vorbei, streifte diesen kurz und drehte sich wieder um.

"Egal was vorgefallen ist. Sie sollten lernen zu unterscheiden. Die Vergangenheit ist vergangen. Denken sie endlich nach vorn und nicht zurück.", kam es flüsternd, während er an dem Größeren vorbei ging.

Dieser und auch Draco, der ihm folgte, sah ihn verwirrt an. Die Worte Harrys schien er nur schwer zu realisieren. Was hatte der Kleine nur geschluckt? Diese Worte.  
Sie waren... Verdammt. Wie konnte er es wagen?  
Wie...  
Wieso hatte er nur das Gefühl, dass Harry im Recht war?

o  
o

"Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich gegen Severus?", fragte Draco ihn flüsternd und auch Hermine stand neben ihm, wartete auf die Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Er mag mich nicht. Wegen irgendetwas aus der Vergangenheit, für das ich nicht einmal etwas kann. Und ich mag ihn nicht, weil er zu schwach ist sich davon zu lösen. Ich hasse Menschen, die zulassen, dass ihre Schwäche Besitz von ihnen ergreift.", erwiderte er kalt und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er soll sich einfach von mir fernhalten...", beendete er und lief vor.

"Harry scheint ihn wirklich nicht zu mögen. Ich mag ihn auch nicht.", wandte Ron ein und sah zu dem Professor, der in die andere Richtung lief..

Hermine und Draco drehte sich zu ihm um und sahen ihn tadelnd an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich in etwas einig waren.

"Ron. Lass es einfach!", kam es seufzend und beide sahen sich an. Hermine wurde etwas rot und Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Dann rannte er zu Harry, lief neben ihm.

Bei Merlin. Was machte dieser Junge aus ihm? Jetzt war er sogar einer Meinung mit einem Schlammblut...

o  
o

_--Sss...wo issst er blosss?--_

Malizia schlängelte sich durch die Gänge Malfoy Manors und war etwas enttäuscht.  
Dieser Mensch war nirgends zu sehen...

Doch plötzlich hörte sie schwach etwas und erkannte Lucius Malfoy.

_--Da issst er ja...--_

Lucius verließ gerade sein Zimmer und ging nach unten.  
Malizia schlängelte sich gemütlich dorthin und huschte durch einen kleinen Spalt in der Tür hinein.  
Als sie das Bett sah, kam ihr ein Gedanke.

_--Ich freue mich ssschon auf heute abend..--._

Sie positionierte sich unter der warmen Decke und schloss die Augen.

_--Erssst ein kleines Nickerchen und dann kommt dassss Vergnügen...--_

_o  
o _

Die Nacht kam schneller als Draco befürchtete. Harry war bereits wach und lief wie auf heißen Kohlen in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum herum. Es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, dass man sie nicht hörte.  
Blaise und Pansy kamen gerade aus den Schlafräumen und streckten sich gähnend. Pansy rieb sich über die Augen und Blaise band seine Haare zusammen.

"Gehen wir?", kam es leise und mit einem breiten Gähnen. Irgendwie wollte keiner so recht damit aufhören...

Na ja, außer Harry natürlich und Draco. Denn der war so genervt, dass er keine Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken ob er noch müde war.

Harry sah kopfschüttelnd zu seinem besten Freund und winkte sie dann alle zu sich. Er stand schon an der Tür und wartete aufgeregt.

"Ja, gehen wir. Hermine und Ron müssten schon da sein..."

Ron hatte sich selbst dafür vorgeschlagen Hermine zu holen damit diese nicht extra zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gehen musste und damit sie nicht allein durch die Gänge Hogwarts laufen sollte.

"Oh ja, darauf freue ich mich besonders...", knurrte Draco leise. Doch Harry hatte es gehört und strafte ihn mit dem aussagekräftigsten Blick, den er aufbrachte.

"Ja ja, ich sag ja nichts mehr...", grummelte er und kam murrend zu ihm.

Blaise musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und Pansy seufzte.  
Es war eindeutig, dass Harry in ihrer Freundschaft das Sagen hatte.  
Aber seit wann ließ sich ein Draco Malfoy etwas sagen?

o  
o

Die Nacht wahr kühl. Angenehm kühl wie Harry feststellte. Er stand bereits mit Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Hermine, die zu seiner Erleichterung, doch noch gekommen war, vor dem Tor Hogwarts und sah direkt nach vorn zum verbotenen Wald, der im Dunkeln lag.

Ron hatte noch etwas vergessen und war nochmals in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt. Nun kam er, schwer atmend herausgeeilt und machte sich bemerkbar.

Irgendwie schien er verdrängt zu haben, dass sie ruhig sein sollten. Irgendwo in den Gängen schlich diese unheimliche Katze von diesem Hausmeister Filch herum und wenn diese sie entdeckte wäre ihre nächtliche Aktion schneller vorbei als sie überhaupt angefangen hätte. Deswegen wurde er von den gesamten Anwesenden auch mit einem leisen ,Psst' begrüßt, dass ihn leicht rot werden ließ.

" 'Tschuldigung. Hab vergessen, dass dieses Katzenvieh noch hier rumläuft...", gab er verlegen zurück und griff sich verlegen an den Kopf.

"Oh man, das müssen eindeutig deine Weasley Gene sein.", flüsterte Draco und sah schulterzuckend zu Harry. Hey, wenn es doch wahr war?

**Zwischenzeitlich auf Malfoy Manor...**

Lucius kam mitten in der Nacht wieder und zog sich todmüde um, dann legte er sich in sein Bett.  
Er hob die Decke und legte sich hinein.  
Aber da war etwas...  
Das fühlte sich so schuppig an...  
Und es zischte...

Er schob die Decke weg und sah zwischen seinen Beinen den Übeltäter.  
Malizia. Diese verfluchte Schlange von Harry.

Gefährlich kam Malizia auf ihn zu und zischte immer wieder warnend.

_--Dasss macht Ssspasss...--_

Der Hausherr dieses Anwesens schaute sich nach seinem Zauberstab um und fand ihn nicht.

//Nicht einmal, wenn ich ihn finden sollte kann ich diesem Vieh was antun. Harry würde einen Ausraster und ich Probleme mit Tom bekommen.//

Seufzend wollte er die Schlange mit einer schnellen Handbewegung dazu bewegen zu gehen.

"Komm schon...bitte...du hattest deinen Spaß."

Er konnte deutlich sehen, dass diese hinterhältige Schlange nur mit ihm spielte. Wieso und warum war ihm unbegreiflich und wie dieses Vieh dazu kam auch.

_--Hm, dassss hat gut getan...--_

Sie drehte sich um und schlängelte sich wieder vom Bett runter.

_--Aber, wenn mein Herr dabei gewesssen wäre, wäre essss viel schöner...--_

Irritiert sah Lucius Malizia hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte sein Herz zu beruhigen, dass etwas zu schnell schlug.

"Sind die denn alle auf einmal verrückt geworden? Und warum eigentlich immer ich?"

o  
o

Vor dem dunklen Wald angekommen, schaute sich Draco gut um.

"Der Alte merkt das sonst immer...ich hoffe, dass wir diesmal davon kommen.", flüsterte er Harry zu, der das nur mit einem Schnauben erwiderte.

"Ach was, soll er doch kommen, wenn er will...", er winkte die anderen zu sich und betrat den Wald.

Dunkel. Das war das Erste was ihm auffiel. Stockdunkel. Er sah nichts. Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab, flüsterte leise etwas und die anderen machten es ihm nach.

"Lumos."

Hermine stand neben ihm und beobachtete das Geäst, welches sich bewegte, hörte auf die Geräusche...  
Sie hatte etwas Angst, aber sie hätte es nie laut gesagt...immerhin wollte Harry sie dabei haben und dieses Vertrauen wollte sie nicht enttäuschen.

Plötzlich drehte Harry sich um.. Ein Schrei ertönte. Er war laut...laut und schmerzvoll.  
Harry rannte so schnell er konnte geradeaus.  
Er konnte es spüren. Jemand brauchte Hilfe...würde sterben.  
Er konnte es riechen. Blut. Unmengen von Blut würde fließen.  
Er konnte es hören...den Schmerz.

Die anderen sahen ihm überrascht nach. Sie hatten nichts gehört.  
Draco fasste sich als Erster und rannte Harry hinterher. Schwach hatte er etwas gehört doch er dachte, dass sein nur eine Illusion, hervorgerufen durch seine Angst.

//Harry...//

Harry war an der Stelle angekommen. Sie war dunkel...so finster, dass er nicht einmal mehr mit seinem Zauberstab etwas sehen konnte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte etwas zu hören.

Ein Knarren.  
Das Zerbrechen von Ästen.

Schnell drehte er sich um, öffnete die Augen und sah es...sah ihn.  
Ein Mensch...nein ein anderes, ihm fremdes Wesen stand hinter ihm.  
Es sah aus wie ein Mensch und doch ging etwas anderes von ihm aus.  
Die Augen waren schwarz, schwarz wie die Nacht um ihn...

Doch er konnte sie sehen...er sah durch die Dunkelheit hindurch.

Er wartete auf die helfende Stimme Jarods, doch nichts kam.

"Wer seid Ihr?", fragte er ruhig und atmete tief durch. Nein, von diesem Wesen ging keine Gefahr aus. Doch was war es dann für ein Schrei den er gehört hatte?

Das Wesen wollte gerade antworten als es durch jemanden aufgeschreckt wurde.  
Draco.  
Es rannte an Harry vorbei, direkt auf Draco zu. Harry konnte ihm nur noch etwas zurufen und hoffen, dass sein Freund ihn hörte.

"Duck dich Dray. Mach schnell...geh zur Seite."

Reflexartig tat er wie ihm gesagt wurde und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Bevor er den Boden unter sich spürte, fühlte er wie scharfe Krallen an seiner Wange entlang fuhren. Es tat weh...  
Blut. Es war Blut, welches an seiner Wange herunter lief.

Harry rannte zu ihm, rief dem Wesen etwas zu.

"Wir wollen dir nichts tun. Hör auf damit!"

Er sah sich um und erkannte ihn auf dem Ast, des Baumes, welcher sich direkt neben ihnen befand.

Doch es kam wieder so, dass sie gestört wurden.  
Ein weiteres Wesen erschien. Harry sah, dass es genauso aussah wie das andere.  
Schwarze Augen. Doch dessen Haar war länger und die Statur größer.

Von diesem Wesen ging eindeutig Gefahr aus!  
Harry bemerkte die Veränderung, welche in ihm vorging.  
Er bekam Angst und wenn er Angst bekam, war das für keinen gut...

Er sah auf Draco herab, der sich immer noch die Wange hielt und verzweifelt versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu sehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und flüsterte Draco etwas zu.

"Warte hier. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir etwas geschieht."

"Aber...", er versuchte etwas einzuwenden, kam jedoch nicht dazu. Momentan war er einfach zu schwach um Harry zu beschützen aber Draco schwor sich in diesem Moment, dass das nicht ewig so bleiben würde.

Diese Schwäche würde er nicht ewig zulassen...

Ein Kampf entbrannte auf dem Schauplatz vor ihm. Harry stand dort und sah den beiden Fremden zu, wie diese gegeneinander kämpften.

Derjenige, der neu hinzukam war eindeutig der Stärkere. Der Erfahrenste.  
Nun hörte er ihn wieder. Diesen Schrei. Doch diesmal war er wirklich.  
Er konnte das Blut sehen, welches aus einer tiefen Wunde des Schwächeren lief.  
Er hörte den Schmerz aus seiner Stimme. Ein Stummer Schrei nach Hilfe, nach Vergeltung.

Wie von selbst ging Harry zu ihm, kniete sich neben den anderen.  
Der Angreifer sah ihm skeptisch dabei zu und knurrte.

"Verschwinde Fremdling! Das ist meine Beute!"

Harry sah auf und erwiderte das Knurren des Fremden mit einem ausdrucklosen Blick, aus seinen nun tiefroten Augen. Er richtete sich auf und hob seine Hand, murmelte leise etwas.

"Du verdienst das Leben nicht. Du bist es nicht Wert am Leben zu bleiben. Dies hier ist nicht deine Beute. Es ist meine!.", kam es zischend und eiskalt von dem Kleineren.

Der Größere bekam es unerwartet mit der Angst zu tun und sah sich um, wollte sich zurückziehen. Doch er konnte es nicht. Er war wie versteinert.

"Du hast dich mit dem Falschen angelegt."

Plötzlich griff sich das fremde Wesen an den Hals und röchelte, spukte Blut. Seine Augen begannen sich blutunterlaufen zu verdrehen. Nach wenigen Sekunden lag er bereits auf dem Boden, dreckig von der Erde und gezeichnet mit seinem eigenen Blut in dem er sich befand. Die schwarzen Augen waren leer und weit aufgerissen.

Gleichgültig drehte sich Harry um und wandte sich wieder an den Verletzten. Seine Augenfarbe veränderte sich wieder, wurde leuchtend golden. Er legte seine Hand an blutenden Brust, spürte keinen Herzschlag mehr.

"Doch du verdienst das Leben. Ich schenke es dir..."

Ein kurzes helles Licht erstrahlte und die Wunde verschwand. Er spürte wieder ein schwaches Pochen und kurze Zeit später erwachte der ehemals Tote, sah Harry an.

"Wer...?", er stand auf, sah an sich herab.

Er lebte. Aber wieso?

Dann sah er auf den Kleineren vor sich.

"Ihr wart das? Wer seid ihr? Warum habt ihr das getan?"

Draco, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war sah Harry irritiert an.  
Was sagte dieses Wesen? Und wieso stand es so einfach wieder auf? Lag dieser denn nicht zuvor regungslos auf dem Boden?

Doch Harry achtete nicht auf seinen Freund, sondern nur auf den Fremden.  
Er sah ihn an und lächelte, hielt ihm die Hand hin. Seine Augen, immer noch golden, wandelten sich langsam ihn das gewohnte grün.

"Mein Name ist Harry...", sprach er in derselben Sprache, jedoch ohne es zu merken.

Argwöhnisch wurde er von seinem größeren Gegenüber betrachtet und dieser ging um ihn herum, sah ihn sich ganz genau an. Dann nickte er und blieb vor ihm stehen, erwiderte dessen Geste.

"Cyrill ist mein Name. Der Letzte meines Stammes. Ich bin ein Blutelb, geboren um zu zerstören was meine Wut gefestigt hat. Aber Ihr...Ihr seid anders. Meine Wut...sie richtet sich nicht auf euch.", stellte er verwundert fest und musterte Harry immer noch. Irgendwas an ihm war ihm merkwürdig, suspekt und dennoch willkommen.

"Ein Blutelb? Hm,...kenn ich nicht. Aber du gefällst mir. Ich mag dich...", gab er offen und ehrlich zurück, lächelte den Größeren an. Jetzt, da sich die Dunkelheit etwas lichtete, sah er wie Cyrill wirklich aussah.

Der Blutelb hatte was angenehmes an sich, sah gut aus und sein schwarzes kurzes Haar fiel ihm in sein Gesicht. Durch die Erde war dieses etwas schmutzig aber es tat seinem Aussehen keinen Abbruch. Die Augen, welche Harry zuvor als tiefschwarz empfunden hatte, waren wirklich tiefschwarz und dessen Haut bräunlich.

Auch Cyrill hatte über Harry nachgedacht als er diesen musterte und kam zu einem Entschluss. Nun schien er zu wissen an wen Harry ihn erinnerte aber er würde es diesem noch nicht sagen. Nicht solange er nicht die Gewissheit darüber hatte...

"Wir sind beides Kinder der Dunkelheit. Mein Weg hat mich zu dir geführt und er wird erst enden, wenn ich meine Bestimmung erfüllt habe.", er kniete sich vor Harry nieder, sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und seine beiden Hände umfassten die Harrys.

"Ihr seid meine Bestimmung. Ich werde euch folgen, beschützen und an eurer Seite kämpfen. Ihr habt mir mein Leben gegeben und nun gehört es euch..."

Etwas perplex sah Harry den Blutelben vor sich an. Es war merkwürdig. Er verstand seine Worte, die er in einer anderen Sprache zu ihm sagte. Als er sich nach Draco umschaute bemerkte er, dass dieser sie nicht zu verstehen schien.

Jarod hatte wieder einmal recht. Durch den Tod und das Leben hatte er einen neuen Freund erhalten, hatte einen Mitstreiter. Doch immer wieder stellte sich ihm ein und dieselbe Frage.

Für welchen Kampf?

TBC

Fertig! Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen. Wenn sich einige fragen...Hey, wo sind eigentlich Crabbe und Goyle geblieben oder Tom? Na ja, Tom hat hier seinen freien Tag XDD und die anderen beiden kommen im nächsten Kapitel vor;-)


	8. Der Einbruch des Winters und eine neue

Autor:shine21

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: General

Hoffentlich gefällt euch das Kapitel trotzdem ;-)

**Kapitel 7**

**"Der Einbruch des Winters und eine neue Begegnung"**

Seit diesem Ereignis war schon eine Woche vergangen. Eine ganze Woche.  
Cyrill hatte sich in den dunklen Wald zurückgezogen und wäre immer zur Stelle, wenn Harry ihn brauchen würde.  
So waren seine Worte als er in der Dunkelheit verschwand und nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Harry kümmerte sich um Draco und brachte diesen zurück zu den anderen. Sie schwiegen über das Geschehene, sprachen kein Wort darüber. Irgendwann würden sie es können und beide waren bereit bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu warten.

Doch eines wurde allen klar. Auch Hermine, als sie besorgt zu Harry und Draco lief, auch Blaise, der sie nur musternd ansah und seufzte...und auch Pansy, deren Herz weh tat, sie beiden so zu sehen.

Alles würde ab diesem Zeitpunkt anders sein. Alles würde sich verändert und diese Veränderung war schon in vollem Gange. Dieser Wald beherbergte viele verschiedene Wesen. Alle von anderem Schlag, von anderer Gestalt und Verhalten. Wer Freund oder Feind sein würde war noch nicht entschieden.

Aus Gut konnte genauso Böse werden wie umgekehrt...  
Nichts war von Bestand.  
Nicht einmal Freundschaft.

Lässt man sie einen kurzen Augenblick unbeachtet, wandelt sie sich.

Harry dachte noch eine ganze Weile nach. Auch jetzt noch.

Jarod hatte sich schon sehr lange nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet.  
Es machte ihm Angst, es kam ihm vor, als ob etwas fehlen würde.  
Doch auch dieses Gefühl ging mit der Zeit.

Er vertraute dem Älteren, würde alles für diesen tun, genauso wie der andere es für ihn tun würde.  
Dessen war er sich bewusst.

_-Du hast meinen Test bestanden...-_

Jarod?

// War es etwa wieder ein Test von dir? Du solltest aufhören damit, es nervt langsam...//, kam es leise grummelnd von dem Jüngeren, der insgeheim froh war, dass Jarod sich wieder meldete.

_-Diese Tests müssen ab uns zu sein. Nur so wirst du stärker. Nur so, lernst du mit Veränderungen umzugehen.-_

//Veränderungen, Stärke? Was kommt denn noch alles? Ich bin erst seit ein paar Monaten hier und es so vieles passiert. //

Er erinnerte sich an Cyrill und nahm sich vor, diesen wieder zu besuchen. So allein im Wald...das Wahre war das nun auch wieder nicht. Und kalt war es schließlich auch.

_-Cyrill ist nur einer von vielen Verbündeten, die deinen Weg kreuzen werden. Schaue dich um und halte die Augen offen, höre und sehe was um dich herum geschieht. Bald wirst du stark genug sein um sie alle führen zu können...-_

Noch, wurde er nicht schlau aus Jarods Worten aber diesmal sagte er nichts dazu. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er darauf ‚noch' keine Antworten bekommen sollte.

Dann, plötzlich, fasste Harry den Entschluss doch eine Frage zu stellen. Etwas, worauf er wahrscheinlich auch keine Antwort bekommen würde, aber es lag ihm seit dieser Zeit auf der Zunge...

//Jarod? Warst du es, denn ich in meinem Traum gesehen habe?//, leise kam die Frage. Sogar in seinen Gedanken, kam diese nur zögernd.

Wie von ihm erwartet blieb die Antwort aus. Es dauerte etwas bis Jarod sich wieder meldete.

_-Was glaubst du? Wen glaubst du gesehen zu haben...?-_

Harry seufzte und diesmal ließ seine Antwort auf sich warten als er den Gang entlang lief. In der Ferne sah er schon seine Freunde, die auf ihn warteten.

Als er bei ihnen ankam und sie anlächelte, gab er Jarod seine Antwort.

//Ich hoffe, dass du es warst, den ich gesehen habe. Ich hoffe, dass du ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit bist...//

OooooooOoooooooooOoooooo

Der Tag verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Als Harry im Zaubertrankunterricht saß, schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Draußen wurde die Landschaft weiß und es wurde auch kälter. Der Winter brach an und bald wäre er wieder...

Er seufzte.  
...Zuhause? War es wirklich schon sein Zuhause?  
Er vermisste Malfoy Manor. Er vermisste Dracos Mutter...Malizia. Er wollte wieder zurück und er freute sich das erste Mal in seinem jungen Leben darauf wieder zu Menschen zurückzukommen. Mit diesen ein paar schöne Tage verbringen zu können.

Doch was würde aus Cyrill werden?  
Dieser wäre allein im Wald. War es denn nicht zu kalt für ihn?

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken um den Blutelben gerissen, da Draco ihn anstupste.

„Denk nicht soviel nach. Sev schaut dich schon wieder so böse an..."

Dem Zaubertrankprofessor wurde ein einzelner, ausdruckloser Blick zugeworfen, ehe Harry sich wieder zurücklehnte und so tat, als ob er ihm zuhören würde.

„Er kennt meine Meinung. Wenn er sich nicht ändert, werde ich es auch nicht tun...", erwiderte er leise.

Als die Stunde zuende ging, und der Raum leer wurde, trafen sich alle draußen auf dem Gang wieder. Harry nahm Draco beiseite. Hermine stand bei Blaise und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Da würde er eh nur stören. Als er zu Pansy sah, bemerkte er, dass diese sich mit Prof. Snape unterhielt. Und Ron? Der wurde von seinen Brüdern belagert, stellte Harry grinsend fest.

„Ich geh nachher in den Wald, Cyrill besuchen.", flüsterte er leise damit keiner etwas davon mitbekam.

Draco lehnte an die Wand und seufzte. Cyrill...  
Irgendetwas an dem anderen verursachte in ihm ein Gefühl, dass alles andere als schön war.

„Ich komme mit!", kam es bestimmend. Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und zeigte unauffällig auf ihre Freunde.

„Du musst sie ablenken, damit nicht rauskommt, dass ich in den verbotenen Wald gehe..."

Bevor Draco einen Einwand loswerden konnte, wurden sie von jemandem unterbrochen.

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon mal was davon gehört, dass sich Gryffindors nicht mit Slytherins abgeben?"

Diese Stimme...  
Sie gehörte jemanden, den er kannte. Doch Draco fiel einfach sein Name nicht ein. Er merkte sich nie Namen von Leuten, die unbedeutend waren.

Als er den Jungen vor sich kurz musterte und zu diesem hochsah, wusste er ihn wieder.

Diese hochnäsige Nase, diese dunklen Augen. Der stechende Blick.

Der vermaledeite Enkel des Direktors.  
Das so jemand in seinem Alter überhaupt noch einen Enkel bzw. eine Tochter oder einen Sohn haben konnte war ihm unbegreiflich.

Aber das dieser natürlich ein Gryffindor war, war wiederum kein Wunder.  
Und wen er mit dieser Anspielung meinte auch. Genau deswegen stieß sich Draco von der Wand ab und stellte sich vor Harry, der den anderen gleich angesprungen hätte.

„Caleb, du hast wirklich nichts besseres zu tun als deine dummen Kommentare in die Welt herauszuschreien und zu hoffen, dass einmal ein wirklich schlaues darunter ist? Lass sie stecken...", zischte er leise.

„Du drohst mir Malfoy? Also wirklich, jetzt hat dich nicht nur ein Potter unter seiner Fuchtel, nein, jetzt stehst du auch noch auf der Seite von Schlammblüter..."

Hermine, welche die ganze Zeit über ruhig war zuckte kurz bei dem Letztgesagten zusammen. Ein Schlammblut. Das hatte sie schon eine ganze Zeit lang nicht hören müssen. Umso schmerzhafter war es, diese Bezeichnung wieder hören zu müssen. Doch diesmal wurde der Gryffindor von jemand anderem aufgehalten, und das nicht minder schmerzhaft.

Blaise kam hinter Harry hervor. Die ganze Zeit hatte er es sich schweigend angehört, hatte kein Wort gesagt. Doch irgendwann hat alles ein Ende. Auch seine Geduld.

Er packte den größeren Jungen am Kragen und stieß ihn gegen die Wand, sah ihn aus funkelnden braungrünen Augen an.

„Nicht einmal dein Status als Arschkriecher von deinem Großvater kann dir noch helfen, wenn ich dich in eine Kröte verwandle und dich zerquetsche. Lass Hermine in Frieden oder du endest als Matsch auf meinen Sohlen!"

Von Caleb jedoch kam nur ein Schnauben und er schlug Blaises Hand weg.

„Ihr alle werdet eines Tages schon noch sehen was euch eure, ach so tolle, Freundschaft bringt.", dann sah er erst zu Blaise und dann zu Draco.

„Die Sache hat sich noch nicht erledigt..."

Damit lief er vor und rempelte Hermine unsanft an, flüsterte ihr etwas zu.

„Du bist im falschen Haus und das werde ich dir auch zeigen..."

Draco musste Blaise davon abhalten hinter dem anderen Jungen hinterher zu rennen, in dem er ihm am Arm festhielt und sanft davon abhielt.

„Komm, Blaise, das ist er nicht wert.."

Hermine nickte und lief zu Blaise, nahm sachte dessen Hand.  
Für dessen elf Jahre war er schon ziemlich selbstbewusst wie sie leicht schmunzelnd feststellen musste. Sie dachte nicht mehr länger an Calebs Worte und lächelte Blaise aufmunternd an.

„Schon in Ordnung, Blaise. Komm wir gehen weiter..."

**Währendessen im verbotenen Wald**

„Hey, Cyrill. Wer ist dieser Kleine, dass du dich mit ihm einlässt?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich nicht um, sondern legte sich auf die Wiese , schaute hoch in den strahlend blauen Himmel. Die Tage wurden zwar kälter aber er bekam nichts davon mit. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte er gelernt mit dem Jahrezeitenwechsel umzugehen, ihn zu seinem Vorteil nicht zum Nachteil zu nutzen. Der Schnee um ihn herum schmolz als er sich hinlegte.  
Er wusste wem diese Stimme gehörte und er wusste auch, wo sie sich befand. Kurz schielte er zu ihr und seufzte.

„Selene...manchmal ist es einfach besser, wenn du dich aus allem raus hältst und nichts weißt..."

Die Gestalt auf dem Ast eines Baumes, kam hinter den Blättern hervor und sprang herunter. Ihr langes helllila glänzendes Haar, welches sie hochgebunden hatte, fiel ihr leicht in Strähnen in ihr Gesicht. Sie strich es sich hinter die Ohren und zog eine Schnute.

„Du bist gemein. Ich bin doch eine ganz liebe, nur Frieden wollende, Elfe. Wie kannst du nur so gemein sein?"

Sie setzte sich neben ihn hin und beugte sich zu dem Blutelb, stupste ihn an die Stirn. Ihre roten Augen beobachteten jeder seiner Bewegungen.

„Du hast es faustdick hinter den Ohren, Selene. Und du bist alles andere als eine friedliebende Elfe. Du stehst nicht umsonst für das Element Feuer auch, wenn du immer vorgibst das Wasser zu beherrschen. Mich täuschst du schon lange nicht mehr. Also,...", er richtete sich auf und sah sie an.

„...was meinen Herrn angeht. Du wirst ihn noch früh genug treffen. Aber ich rate dir ihn nicht anzurühren, wenn ja, dann vergesse ich, dass wir Freunde sind, Ok?"

Cyrill strich sich seine Kleidung glatt und durch die Haare, dann sah er zu der Elfe, welche sich ebenfalls aufrichtete und ihren Bogen auf dem Rücken zurecht rückte.

„Tse, du bist trotzdem gemein. Aber ich verspreche dir, ihn nicht anzufassen. Mal sehen...", sie grinste breit und ihre roten Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„...vielleicht gefällt er mir ja auch. Dann nehme ich in dir weg."

Als Erwiderung kam nur ein Seufzen und Abwinken von dem Größeren, der wieder in den Wald lief.

„Du solltest vorsichtig sein. Er mag zwar nicht so aussehen aber er ist gefährlich und gebietet über Leben und Tod, auch wenn er noch sehr jung und unerfahren erscheinen mag..."

„Ach was, das wird schon.", kam es nickend und Selene folgte dem anderen schnell, schien mehr über den Boden zu gleiten als zu laufen.

„Bin mal gespannt was Xerces dazu sagt. Schließlich hat er mehr als nur getobt als er gehört hat was dir passiert ist..."

Doch Cyrill ignorierte diese Anspielung und lief weiter.  
Seine Gedanken blieben wie immer als letztes bei Harry.  
Er dachte nach woran dieser in erinnerte und warum diese Erinnerung auf einmal wiederkam.

Doch eines war er sich sicher.  
Nur mit seinem Herrn, nie ohne ihn.

OooooooOooooooO

„Willst du wirklich in den Wald? Lass mich doch mitgehen...", murmelte Draco als er neben Harry stand, der sich schon fertig machte um rauszugehen.

Es war kurz vor acht und es wurde schon dunkel. So dunkel, dass selbst der Wald nicht mehr zu sehen war. Aber wenn sich Harry etwas vornahm, dann hielt er nicht ehe Ruhe, bis er es getan hatte. Und das wurde auch Draco klar, der nur resigniert seufzte als Harry ihm keine Antwort gab.

„Ok, aber sei in spätestens zwei Stunden wieder da. Ich kann den anderen nicht lange weiß machen, dass du auf einmal bei Snape nachsitzen musstest."

Harry nickte, kam zu Draco und umarmte diesen plötzlich, ohne jeglichen Vorwand.

„Danke, ich komme pünktlich in zwei Stunden wieder..", damit löste er sich wieder von dem Blonden und verließ den Jungschlafsaal, ging im Gemeinschaftsraum an seinen Freunden vorbei und lief geradewegs in Richtung Ausgang. Als Draco herauskam wurde er natürlich gleich von Ron belagert. Seufzend nahm er Stellung zu dem Ganzen.

//Ich hab' was bei dir gut, Harry...//

Schnell rannte Harry in Richtung Wald und verschwand darin.  
Er hoffte inständig, dass ihn keiner gesehen hatte. Obwohl in das Gefühl nicht losließ, beobachtet zu werden. Kurz sah er zum Schloss zurück und sein Blick fiel auf eines der Fenster aus dem Licht schien. Eine Person stand da und beobachtete ihn. Also doch.

Also hatte ihn sein Gefühl auch diesmal nicht verraten.  
Dennoch ließ er den Beobachter unbeachtet und lief weiter. Mit einem dicken Schal um den Hals und einen ebenso dicken Pullover unter seinem Umhang bekleidet spürte er die Kälte nur in Form eines kalten Lufthauches an seinen Wangen und Händen.

So genau wusste Harry nicht wohin er lief, oder wo sich Cyrill befand aber er hoffte, dass dieser ihn finden würde. Und so war es dann auch.

Kurz schloss er die Augen und hörte Schritte in der Dunkelheit, plötzlich spürte er eine Präsenz neben sich und lächelte.

„Du hast mich gefunden, Cyrill. Ich wusste, dass du merkst, wenn ich hier bin.", lachte Harry fröhlich und drehte sich zu dem Blutelb um, warf sich ihm freudig um den Hals.

„Junger Herr, es ist viel zu spät. Ihr solltet nicht hier sein...", gab Cyrill ruhig zurück und wartete bis Harry sich von ihm gelöst hatte.

„Ach was, ich hab' mir Sorgen um dich gemacht und deswegen bin ich hier. In zwei Tagen fahre ich nach Malfoy Manor zurück. Dann bist du ganz alleine aber na ja,...", er schaute sich um, und obwohl er eigentlich nichts sehen konnte, fiel ihm etwas auf.

„...so allein auch wieder nicht. Ist das deine Freundin?", fragte er breit grinsend und zeigte auf einen Baum, oder vielmehr zu einem Ast des Baumes.

Selene sprang herunter und lief gleich zu Harry, beugte sich vor zu ihm und kniff ihm in die Wange.

„Du bist ja ein ganz Gewitzter und Süßer...", kicherte sie. Doch als sie die Augen Harrys für einen kurzen Moment erkennen konnte, ging sie einen Schritt zurück. Für diesen kurzen Moment erschien es ihr, als bliebe ihr die Luft weg. Angst überkam sie.

Sie verbeugte sich und sah zu Boden.

„E..es tut mir leid..."

Cyrill seufzte nur und beobachtete die zwei. Einschreiten würde er nicht.  
Noch nicht. Es würde Selene mal gut tun...

_-Was fühlst du, wenn du sie siehst?"--_

Jarod meldete sich. Endlich, dachte Harry und schloss die Augen, ignorierte alles um sich herum.

//Ich weiß nicht. Sie stellt keine Gefahr für mich dar und doch war es einen kurzen Augenblick so als könnte ich in ihrem Wesen Eifersucht erkennen. Aber sie will mir nichts Böses, das spüre ich.//

_-Dann entscheide dich. Empfindest du es so als sei sie deiner Freundschaft wert? Willst du ihr vertrauen? So wie du es bei Cyrill tust?-_

Harry überlegte kurz und sah dann zu Selene, ging langsam zu ihr und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Mein Name ist Harry. Wie heißt du denn?", fragte er lächelnd und sah sie freundlich an. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die gefährliche und distanzierte Art vor ein paar Minuten.

Als Selene das hörte, verschwand auch ihre Angst. Sie sprang auf und griff nach Harrys Hand, umfasste sie stürmisch.

„Mein Name ist Selene. Ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich hab' schon oft gegrübelt was es wohl für ein Junge ist, der es schafft, dass Cyrill sich ihm unterordnet.", rief sie und sah ihn aus ihren strahlend roten Augen an.

„Sie ist eine vorlaute und vor allem nervige Elfe. Ich korrigiere mich, sie gehört sogar zu den letzten Hochelfen. Wenn ich es nicht selbst wüsste würde ich es nicht glauben...", meinte Cyrill murrend und stellte sich neben Harry, sah Selene warnend an.

Bevor Selene jedoch etwas darauf erwidern konnte wurde sie von Harry unterbrochen, der hinter sie schaute und sich von ihr löste, an ihr vorbeilief.

„Aber sie ist nicht dein einziger Begleiter, nicht wahr Cyrill?", kam es ruhig und leise von Harry, der weiterhin nur nach vorn sah.

Eine Gestalt kam zwischen den Bäumen hervor und blieb im Licht des Mondes stehen, so dass Harry nicht nur dessen Umrisse sehen konnte.

Breite schwarze Flügel wurden an dessen Rücken sichtbar, langes gewelltes schwarzes Haar und spitze Ohren. Die Augen des Fremden schaute ihn golden an und hochnäsig an.  
Spitze und lange Krallen konnte Harry an dessen Händen erkennen und sein Gewand machte den Anschein als sei es ein Teil seines Körpers.

„Du bist also derjenige, der Cyrill sein Leben wiedergegeben hat?", kam es mit tiefer Stimme und das Wesen kam immer näher.

Von oben herab sah er auf Harry und ein überlegenes Grinsen machte sich auf dessen Gesicht breit als er vor dem Kleineren stehen blieb.

„Doch welche Unsitte. Ich muss mich ja noch vorstellen...", er lachte und verbeugte sich kurz.

„Mein Name ist Xerces..."

TBC


	9. Odyssee

Darkness in our Heart

Autor: Shine21

Rating: Nichts besonderes

Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie man die Absätze hier bei macht ._. hoffentlich ist es trotzdem übersichtlich.

Zissy: Das hier ist meine Interpretation, d.h. meine Geschichte. Ich halte mich nur grob an das Original. Meine Charaktere weichen auch von ihrem Äußeren latent von dem Übersprünglichen ab.

Was Schlangen angeht, kenne ich mich nicht aus. Ich habe gelesen, dass sie tote Tiere essen... daran halte ich mich ;) Und ein SNAPE rennt bei mir sehr wohl XD~ Ich mag den steifen Snape bei JK Rowling eh nicht, als hätte der einen Stock in seinem A***. Wie gesagt, das hier ist meine eigene kleine FF Welt XD~ Dazu sind FFs ja auch da. Aber Danke, für deine Kritik und das Kommentar^_^

* * *

Resumée: Eine Woche war vergangen seit Harry Cyrill getroffen und diesem das Leben gerettet bzw. zurückgegeben hatte. Doch die Freunde um Harry treffen nicht nur Verbündete, sondern auch jemand, der ihnen nicht wohl gesonnen ist. _Caleb Saintclaire_. Der Enkel des Direktors. Aus irgendeinem Grund hegt dieser einen ziemlich großen Hass gegen Hermine, die sich im selben Haus befindet. Als sich Harry wieder in den verbotenen Wald begibt, trifft er neben _Cyrill_ auch eine weitere Person. _Selene_. Eine Hochelfe, wenn nicht die letzte ihrer Art. Während er sich mit ihr anfreundet, taucht noch jemand auf. Jemand, dessen dunkle Aura alles um ihn herum einnimmt.

Er kommt schließlich näher und stellt sich als _Xerces_ vor.

* * *

** Kapitel 8**

**„Odyssee…"**

_This is what we call fate,_

_It's something we can't deny_

_Will I ever experience another day as glorious as today?_

(In Yeon (Fate)by Lee Soo Hee. Im Original in Koreanisch)

**

* * *

**

Als Xerces sich vorstellte durchflutete Harry ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Ein bekanntes und doch zugleich befremdliches Gefühl.

Dieses Wesen war kein Fremder für ihn. Aber wieso?

Fühlte er denn genauso, oder...

#Wende dich nicht von ihm ab. Schaue ihm in die Augen und schaue in deine Vergangenheit...#, kam es dann von Jarod und Harry horchte auf, sah zu dem Fremden.

Seine Augen veränderten sich als er in die goldenen seines Gegenübers sah.

Xerces Lächeln wurde breiter und auch ihn überkam dieses seltsame Gefühl. Nur er konnte sich erinnern.

„Hm, junger Herr...es scheint so als sei auch unser beider Schicksal miteinander verknüpft. Es gab jemanden, der mir mein Leben schenkte. Nun sei es, dass ich euch meines offen lege.", verschmitzt sah er in Harrys verblüfftes Gesicht und strich diesem dann einfach über den Kopf.

„Adrian, wenn ihr erwacht wird der Krieg beginnen aus dem nur einer lebend herauskommen wird. Mit meiner Kraft und meinem Leben werde ich euch zur Verfügung stehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist.", flüsterte Xerces und strich sich sein schwarzes Haar zurück, richtete sich wieder auf.

/Jarod? Wer ist das? Wer ist dieser Xerces wirklich?/

#Ein Freund...ein guter Freund. Vertraue ihm.#, kam es nur ruhig und die Stimme Jarods verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

„Xerces...", rief Harry und der Schwarzhaarige Dämon drehte sich zu ihm um, blieb stehen. Sogar Cyrill, der auf ihn zukam blieb stehen.

„Welcher Kampf ist es? Gegen wen werden wir kämpfen? Gegen die dunkle Seite? Die Schwarzmagier?"

Ein Lachen erschallte und Xerces schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, hob die Hand und winkte ab.

„Du solltest dir erst einmal bewusst werden auf welcher Seite du stehst, dann kannst du fragen gegen wen du kämpfen wirst. Du musst noch sehr vieles lernen..."

Damit verschwand er auch schon in der Dunkelheit aber nicht ohne Cyrill und Selene noch was zuzurufen.

„Und ihr passt demnächst besser auf...und nicht zu spät kommen, nachher!"

Darüber grummelnd lief Selene ebenfalls wie auch Cyrill zu Harry und beugte sich zu ihm vor.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. So ist Xerces immer, alter Besserwisser."

Harry jedoch hörte ihre Worte nicht, sondern dachte nach. Über das was Xerces sagte und Jarods Worte. Er solle sich seiner Seite bewusst werden und erst dann bekäme er eine Antwort auf seine Frage...

Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und ein weiterer Gedanke, drängte alle anderen zur Seite.

/Draco.../

„Ich muss gehen, Cyrill...Selene. Es wartet jemand auf mich.", rief Harry als er auch schon loslief und die beiden ziemlich irritiert zurückließ.

„Ich fahre nächste Woche nach Malfoy Manor. Kommt mit, wenn es geht. Ich hätte euch gerne dabei. Es muss doch schrecklich einsam sein, so alleine hier im Wald.", er blieb kurz stehen und sah zu den beiden.

„Wir werden es sehen aber ich denke schon, dass es geht. Xerces wird jetzt wohl nichts dagegen haben.", rief Selene und Cyrill sah dabei nur zu Boden.

Nickend und ihnen nochmals zuwinkend lief Harry los und kam schnell atmend noch rechtzeitig bei Draco an, der von allen Seiten belagert wurde.

„Gibt es bei Dray was umsonst?", meinte Harry verschmitzt und kam auf die Meute zu, die bei dem Blonden stand und nun zu ihm sah.

„Lasst ihn…ich war nur kurz weg und er hat mir nen Alibi verschafft. Snape hatte mich zu sich zitiert.", seufzte Harry gespielt und zog Draco an sich.

„Und jetzt bin ich müde und geh schlafen!"

Ohne die Antwort der anderen abzuwarten, zog er einen verwirrten blonden Slytherin hinter sich her in den Schlafraum und legte sich in sein Bett, sah zu Draco.

„Ich hab mit Selene und Cyrill gesprochen und sogar jemanden neues getroffen. Du wirst sie alle sehen, wenn sie mit nach Malfoy Manor kommen werden…"

Draco Gesichtsausdruck wurde von verwirrt zu fassungslos. Hatte Harry da gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er zwei Fremde nach Malfoy Manor eingeladen hatte? Zwei ganz andere Wesen? Oder doch drei? Sein Vater wäre eh schon im Stress und dann noch so etwas…

Er sah seine ruhigen Ferien schon in weiter Ferne.

Seufzend setzte er sich ebenfalls auf sein Bett und lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da lag jemand neben ihn. Harry schmuste sich an den Blonden und schlief bereits langsam ein.

„Gute Nacht, Dray…"

Draco sah den Schwarzhaarigen nur etwas verblüfft an und wurde leicht rot um die Nasenspitze. Dann nickte er nur und strich Harry sachte über dessen Stirn, zog die Decke über sich und den Kleineren.

„Gute Nacht, Harry…."

* * *

Die Ferien rückten immer näher und der Tag der Abreise war endlich da. Aber es war noch etwas passiert. Die Quidditschmeisterschaft von Hogwarts wurde eröffnet und mit Ungeduld erwartete Harry jedes Mal die Spiele, welche stattfanden. Irgendwie faszinierte ihn dieser Sport und am liebsten würde er auch dort oben sein und mitspielen. Aber als Erstklässler war es ihm noch nicht möglich. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Harry ein genaues Ziel vor Augen.

Einmal an so einem Spiel teilnehmen. Am Besten als Sucher.

Sogar sein bester Freund war überzeugter Anhänger und hatte ihm schon gesagt, dass sie jede freie Minute auf Malfoy Manor trainieren würden. Draco selbst bevorzugte da eher die Position des Keepers.

Aber während die Gedanken der Schüler in Hogwarts eher immer in dieselbe Richtung gingen und sich nur um Sport oder die Geschenke, welche sie bekommen würden, drehten, war weiter weg alles im vollen Gange. Insbesondere ein gezielter Hausherr war gerade im größten Stress.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

Die Landschaft erstreckte sich groß und in einem wunderschönen Weiß vor einem, wenn man einfach nur da stand und sie bewunderte. Befand man sich jedoch in dem riesigen Anwesen, welches sich ebenfalls groß über mehrere hundert Quadratmeter verteilte, dann herrschte in einem das pure Chaos und Hektik. Jedenfalls für einen darin und zwar dem Hausherrn, Lucius Malfoy.

Die Vorbereitungen für das Weihnachtsfest und die Rückkehr der beiden Schösslinge waren in vollem Gange. Aber das Schlimmste waren die Gäste, welche mitgebracht werden sollte.

/Ein Schlammblut…ein Weasley. Bei Merlin, …und was meinte Harry mit zwei außergewöhnlichen Gästen?/

Lucius raufte sich fast schon seine, sonst so wohl gepflegten weißblonden, Haare und war am Verzweifeln. Wachsam schaute er sich um und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Dennoch blieb er wachsam, denn da gab es noch etwas…

/Malizia…irgendwo muss sie noch herumstreunen./

Doch diese Vorsicht war eher unbegründet, da sich Malizia gar nicht in seiner Nähe befand, sondern im Zimmer Harrys und sich auf dessen Bett gemütlich zusammengeschlängelt hatte bzw. leise und völlig entspannt vor sich hin zischte.

'_Bald issst mein junger Herr wieder da. Dann wird essss wieder sssspasssig werden…'_

Narcissa war es, die kurz in das Zimmer Harrys schaute und sanft lächelte. Bald wären ihre zwei Lieblinge wieder da. Endlich würde es nicht mehr so ruhig sein auf Malfoy Manor, denn gerade das war es, was sie langsam zu langweilen begann. Lucius ließ sich nur noch gehen und grummelte vor sich hin…

An sich nichts Neues aber es nervte.

Auch, wenn die Gäste ihr nicht unbedingt zusagten aber das würde sie schon überstehen, denn immerhin war sie ein Malfoy und außerdem würde sie alles für ihren Kleinen tun…

* * *

Tom stand am Fenster und schaute auf die weiße Landschaft, schien aber etwas nachdenklich zu sein. Langsam schloss er die Augen und seufzte.

Dennoch konnte er sich noch keinen Reim darauf machen wieso oder wie das gehen sollte, was er sich gerade vorstellte.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass du ihn so früher wieder sehen wirst…Jarod?", murmelte er leise und öffnete die Augen wieder, drehte sich um.

Sachte strich jener, der bei den meisten nur unter dem Pseudonym des dunklen Lords bekannt war über ein Bild, welches in einen schwarzen Rahmen eingefasst war.

Sah man genauer hin, erkannte man einen jungen Mann mit leuchtenden und fröhlichen dunklen Augen, neben sich einen Jungen, höchstens 17 Jahre, den er an sich zog und über den Kopf strich.

Etwas an dem Jungen fiel einem in das Auge, wenn man näher hinschaute.

Dessen rote Augen, welche den jungen Mann liebevoll ansahen und selbst durch das Bild noch anlächelten. Es war kein magisches Foto.

/Zum Glück ist es kein magisches Foto, denn dann würdest du immer mehr verblassen…Bruder/

* * *

**In Hogwarts**

„Dray! Dray, komm….beeil dich…Blaise, Pansy….", rief Harry aufgeregt und stand schon neben der Kutsche, die sie abholen sollte. Hibbelig wechselte er immer von dem einen Fuß auf den anderen. Als sie endlich kamen stieg Harry ein und schaute raus.

Draco, Pansy und auch Blaise stiegen ein. Hermine und Ron befanden sich schon in der Kutsche und quetschten sich neben Harry auf den Sitz. Sie hätten zwar eine andere Kutsche nehmen können aber Harry wollte es nicht. Als er sich herauslehnte und zum Wald schauen konnte, sah er zwei Schatten hinaustreten. Schnell winkte Harry den beiden zu und setzte sich dann wieder richtig hin.

Cyrill und Selene würden Inkognito zu ihnen treffen im Zug, so hatte es Harry jedenfalls angedeutet wird als er Draco es erklären wollte, oder es eher versucht hatte. Denn eben dieser knabberte immer noch nervös an seiner Unterlippe und saß irgendwie lustlos auf seinem Sitz. Blaise, der das bemerkte, stupste ihn leicht an und als er keine Reaktion erhielt wurde davon auch abgelassen.

Es war keine aufregende Kutschenfahrt. Sie wurden nach Hogsmeade gebracht und nahmen von dort aus den Zug nach Kings Cross. Doch ab da fing Dracos Märtyrium an. Alle waren schon in dem Abteil und nur Harry stand noch mit Draco vor dem Zug, wartete auf seine zwei anderen Begleiter, die er schon in der Ferne erkennen konnte. Cyrill war der Erste, der vor Harry stand und sich leicht verbeugte, versuchte unauffällig zu sein.

„Junger Herr…

Harry musste aufpassen, dass er nicht anfing zu lachen als er Cyrill in Zivil sah. Denn dieser sah einfach zu komisch aus. Selene hingegen hatte da weniger Probleme. Vergnügt kam sie zwischen all den Mädchen und Jungen zu Harry und sah diesen lächelnd und fröhlich an.

„Wir sind endlich da, Harry. Cyrill hatte sich erst geweigert was anderes anzuziehen aber dann hab ich ihn doch noch soweit gekriegt auch wenn er etwas seltsam aussieht. Xerces ist leider im Wald geblieben. Na, wie findest du mich?"

Er besah sie sich und nickte.

„Du siehst perfekt aus Selene und du auch Cyrill. Kommt rein, wir haben ein Abteil reserviert. Es ist groß genug für uns alle und wenn nicht, dann setz ich mich auf deinen Schoß, Cyrill."

Knallrot von dem Kompliment nickte Cyrill nur und schwieg, stieg dann in den Zug ein und folgte Harry zu dem Abteil. Draco hingegen, der alles schweigend beobachtet hatte knurrte leise. Dieser Cyrill behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Das Abteil war wirklich zu klein. Hermine quetschte sich zwischen Ron und Draco, was diesem alles andere als recht war. Dann folgte Pansy, die sich neben Selene setzen musste und Cyrill, der am Fenster platz nahm und tatsächlich am Ende Harry auf dem Schoß sitzen hatte.

Harry empfand die ganze Fahrt als sehr amüsant, schaute aus dem Fenster und genoss einfach die Nähe seiner Freunde. Auch Jarod meldete sich ab und zu.

/Das wird mein erstes Weihnachtsfest, dass ich genießen und mit meinen Freunden verbringen kann/

#Ja, aber es wird nicht nur bei diesem einen Fest bleiben...#

/Jarod? Werde ich auch eines mit dir verbringen?/

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis die Antwort kam.

#Nicht nur eines, Adrian. Nicht nur eines...#

* * *

Bei ihrer Ankunft in Malfoy Manor wurden sie stürmisch begrüßt. Jedenfalls von Dracos Mutter, die erst ihrem Sohn und dann Harry um den Hals fiel und ihn fast die Luft andrückte. Dann löste sich die Hausherrin von ihren beiden ‚Süßen' und widmete sich Ron und Hermine.

„So, das sind also deine zwei bescheidenen außergewöhnlichen Gäste. Nun ja, ein Weasley und...", sie stockte und seufzte beließ es einfach dabei, da sie nicht wollte, dass Harry sich wieder aufregte.

„Die Zeiten ändern sich und ihr seid wohl der beste Beweis dafür." Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Cyrill und Selene. Die Hochelfe sprang hibbelig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und Cyrill blieb eher ruhig und hielt sich im Hintergrund.

Cissa kam näher und besah sich die beiden genauer.

„Ich korrigiere...ihr seid die zwei außergewöhnlichen Gäste, nicht wahr?"

Harry stellte sich vor die beiden und nickte, lächelte Narcissa lieb an.

„Ja, das sind Cyrill und Selene, meine neuen Freunde."

„Na, wie auch immer, kommt rein und du solltest das Lucius erklären, ja?"

Bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters verzog Draco das Gesicht und malte sich schon gedanklich aus was das für Konsequenzen haben würde. Allein der Gedanke, dass Hermine da war und sein Vater das wusste, brachte ihn schon zum Würgen.

„Ich geh zu Lucius und Tom, ja?", rief Harry den anderen zu und verschwand auch schon ins Haus. Ron, der an seiner Unterlippe knabberte, wunderte sich wen Harry mit Tom meinte und als er Draco fragen wollte, winkte dieser nur ab.

„Dafür ist es eindeutig noch etwas zu früh.", damit war das Thema abgehakt und er zeigte den Beiden ihre Zimmer, auch Cyrill und Selene und ging dann in seines, legte sich auf das Bett, starrte an die Decke.

„Ich mach mir bestimmt wieder zu viele Sorgen...ja so wird es sein."

* * *

Bei Tom empfing Harry neben Nangini auch Malizia, die ihn regelrecht anfiel und ein Zischkonzert zu geben schien. Sie redete so drauflos, dass Harry fast gar nichts verstand.

_'Endlich bisssst du wieder da~ Esss war so furchtbar langweilig'_

_'Es tut mir leid, Malizia. Ich werde alles versuchen, damit du im nächsten Jahr mitkannst, ja?'_

Es kam nur ein zustimmendes Zischen, wie Harry es interpretierte und Malizia schlängelte sich weiterhin an Harry.

„Hm, Malizia scheint ja ziemlich anhänglich zu sein." Tom trat aus dem Schatten und kam auf den Jungen zu. Dieser stand auf und nickte.

„Ja, wir gehören zusammen. Es ist schlimm getrennt von ihr zu sein. Denkst du nicht, dass ich sie nächstes Jahr mitnehmen darf?"

Nickend setzte Tom sich wieder hin und sah zu wie sich Nangini um seine Füße schlängelte und dann ruhig dort verharrte.

„Ich denke schon, dass das geht. Es darf nur keiner erfahren, dass du sie hast...das ist alles. Und nun zu deinen Freunden. Von Granger und Weasley weiß ich bereits, aber was ist mit den anderen beiden. Dem Blutelb und der Hochelfe?"

Erstaunt darüber, dass Tom schon so gut Bescheid wusste, fing Harry an zu erzählen. Von seinem ersten, fast halben, Jahr auf Hogwarts. Als er fertig war nickte Tom wieder und lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen.

„Verbündete und Freunde also? Nun denn, solange sie keine Gefahr für mich darstellen, sollen sie hier bleiben. Da Lucius aber immerhin auch Mitspracherecht hat solltest du ihn darüber informieren. Er ist in der Bibliothek und ruht sich von den Strapazen des Tages aus."

Leise murmelte Harry etwas von ‚Von wegen Mitspracherecht' 'ist eh nur ein alter Nörgler' und lief zur Tür, öffnete sie. Doch bevor er hinaustrat, bückte er sich und legte sich Malizia um die Schulter.

„Ich geh ja schon und frage ihn...aber mir ist eh egal was er sagt."

* * *

Leicht klopfte Harry an die Türe zur Bibliothek an und als ein leises ‚Ja?' ertönte öffnete er diese und trat hinein. Auf einem Stuhl sitzend fand er den Hausherrn Malfoy Manors vor, mit geschlossenen Augen und sich die Schläfe massierend.

„Was willst du? Auch schon da?"

/Hoffentlich hat er seine verdammte Schlange.../

Doch er unterbrach das Gedachte, als er die Augen öffnete und Malizia auf Harrys Schultern sah.

Schluckend richtete er sich auf und ging einige Schritte zurück.

„Ich hab meine Freunde mitgebracht und soll es Ihnen noch mal sagen.", kam es tonlos und Harry seufzte, sah irritiert wie sich Lucius von ihm zu entfernen schien. Lag es etwa an Malizia? Dieser Blick galt doch bestimmt der Schlange auf seiner Schulter.

_'Malizia? Hast du was mit ihm angestellt während ich weg war?'_

_'Ich habe nur etwasss gessspielt...nichtssss besssonderesss'_

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er kam näher, machte es extra.

_'Gut gemacht'_

„Nun, wie gesagt. Hermine und Ron sind hier und zwei besondere Freunde. Ein Blutelb und eine Hochelfe. Sie sind aber ganz nett und werden sich benehmen. Ansonsten gibt es nichts Neues.", beendete Harry seine Mitteilung und wartete auf Lucius' Erwiderung, welche zaghaft kam.

Es drehte ihm zwar den gesamten Magen um als Harry Cyrill und Selene erwähnte aber etwas tun konnte er eh nicht dagegen.

„Gut, aber sollten sie etwas anstellen verschwinden sie...sofort von hier...k..klar!", er versuchte fest zu klingen was ihm nicht richtig gelang aber als Harry nur nickte atmete er erleichtert auf und deutete auf die Tür.

„So, du kannst gehen! Ich will alleine sein!"

/Ich brauche endlich Ruhe vor diesem Vieh/

Ein Lachen unterdrückend nickte Harry nur und verschwand schnell aus der Bibliothek, brach draußen in schallendem Gelächter aus und musste sofort zu Draco um ihm davon zu erzählen. Das war einfach zu komisch.

Bei seinem besten Freund erzählte er ihm das und Draco wurde blass, blasser als er eh schon war und schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn.

„Ich versteh's nicht...ich versteh nicht warum ihr euch immer in die Haare bekommt"

* * *

Das Weihnachtsfest war vorüber. Es verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Das Essen war delikat. Cyrill und Selene benahmen sich ganz normal, jedenfalls wie der Rest am Tisch und Hermine hatte ihre anfängliche Scheu schnell überwunden als Narcissa sich ihrer annahm und sich mit ihr beschäftigte. Ron saß neben Harry und hatte sich schnell eingelebt. Nur Lucius war wie immer verkrampft aber ein Blick auf Malizia, die gerade ihre Echse mit Genuss verspeiste, ließ ihn das Gesicht verziehen und so tun als sei alles in Ordnung. Bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Nicht auch noch heute.

Als die Geschenkvergabe anstand, übergab Narcissa ihren beiden Schützlinge zwei dicke Schals, Anziehsachen und für jeden einen neuen Besen, den Nimbus 2000. Auch Cyrill kam am Ende zu Harry und nahm ihn Beiseite, drückte ihm etwas in die Hand. Es war etwas, dass wie eine Pfeife aussah, nur kleiner und aus Holz.

„Es ist ein Geschenk von Xerces. Wenn du es benutzt wird er dich hören, egal wo du dich befindest, und kommen."

Dankbar umarmte er den Größeren und auch Selene. Dann lief er zu Draco, der ihm knallrot ein Geschenk überreichte.

„Hier, ich weiß wir wollten einander nichts schenken aber das ist wirklich was Klitzekleines."

Aufgeregt packte er es aus und zum Vorschein kam ein Foto von Hermine, Ron, Blaise, Pansy und ihm, wie sie im Schnee posierten und sich sogar bewegten. Es befand sich in einem silbergrünen Rahmen.

Da Harry nicht wusste was er sagen sollte fiel er Draco einfach um den Hals und gab diesem einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ohne zu wissen was es bedeutete, jedenfalls für den Blonden, löste sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder und sah ihn strahlend vor Freude an.

„Danke...vielen Dank. Ich zeige es gleich mal Cyrill und Selene.", damit war er auch schon verschwunden und ließ einen verwirrten, knallroten und verdutzten Draco stehen, der nicht wusste was er jetzt mit sich oder der Welt anfangen sollte. Mal davon abgesehen, dass seine Wange so merkwürdig brannte und auch noch kribbelte.

* * *

Auch dieser Abend ging zu Ende und Harry lag neben Draco in dem großen Bett. Malizia schlängelte sich unten auf ihrem Kissen und zischte immer wieder leise. Alles zeugte von immenser Ruhe und Frieden. Doch auch dieser Schein trog. Harry wurde immer unruhiger, begann zu schwitzen und plötzlich riss er seine Augen auf, welche einen glasigen Glanz beinhalteten. Aber es kam keine weitere Regung von dem Jungen…er schien weiterhin zu schlafen.

_'jUnGeR HeRr…'_

Diese Stimme. Von wo kam sie? Wem gehörte sie? Und warum hörte er sie nur verzerrt?

Harry fand sich auf einem leeren, dunklen Platz wieder. Man sah nichts, man hörte nichts außer dem Rufen und dieser Stimme, welche langsam an Form gewann.

Nichts Verzerrtes war mehr darin zu hören. Stattdessen klang sie klar, hell und wunderschön- fast schon lockend.

Er folgte der Stimme durch die Dunkelheit und plötzlich wurde es grell, die Augen wurden reflexartig geschlossen und als Harry sie wieder öffnete erkannte er plötzlich wo er sich zu befinden schien.

Es war ein Tempel, aus Stein, dennoch geschmückt und nun hell erleuchtet und in dessen Mitte befand sich ein Wesen von solch atemberaubender Schönheit, dass er dachte es sei ein Engel.

_'Kommt näher…'_

Schon wieder erklang die Stimme und war nun so deutlich, dass Harry nicht nur begann das Wesen nach ihrem äußerlichen Schein einem Engel zu zuordnen, sondern auch nach dessen Klang.

Wie in Trance kam Harry näher und blieb vor der hell erleuchteten Gestalt stehen, sah diese an und erkannte ihre Form, ihr Gesicht und insbesondere ihre Augen.

Sie waren grün. Doch es war keine Pupille zu sehen.

_'Ihr müsst Adrian De La Falaire…sein. Junger Lord.'_

"Mein Name ist nicht Adrian...ich heiße Harry. Wer seid ihr?"

Die Frau, als dass sich dieses Wesen nun endgültig herausstellte stand auf und ihr langes helles Jahr fiel ihr wie Seide über die freigelegte Schulter. Das Gewand war ein weißes Kleid, welches ihre Figur betonte und sich mit jedem Schritt leicht bewegte.

_'Du willst meinen Namen erfahren? Schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung? Nun…'_

Sie verbeugte sich leicht als sie vor Harry zum Stehen kam und schaute ihn aus ihren leeren grünen Augen.

_'…mein Name ist Alysha. Ich bin die Seherin der De La Falaire. Ich diene ihnen schon seit Jahrhunderten. Ich diene deinem Vater und nun diene und weise ich auch dir den Weg'_

„Mein Vater? Lebt er noch? Wo ist er? Wer...", doch ehe Harry auch schon weiter sprechen konnte, wurde er von zwei Fingern an seinen Lippen daran gehindert.

Alysha erhob sich wieder und ihre Finger strichen sachte über die blutroten Lippen des Jungen vor ihr. Ihre leeren Augen schienen ihn zu mustern, bevor sie sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder umdrehte und sich hinsetzte, Harry zu sich winkte.

_'Komm her, junger Herr. Wollt ihr ein Teil der Zukunft sehen, die noch nicht geschrieben steht? Oder lieber doch einen Teil eurer Vergangenheit, die euch den zukünftigen Weg weisen soll?'_

Es war verwirrend und zugleich faszinierend als Harry Alysha zusah. Allein ihr Reden verursachte dem Kleineren eine Gänsehaut. Als er sich umsah erkannte er, dass sich alles wieder zu verändern schien. Es wurde kälter und die Verzierungen verschwanden. Was blieb war Alysha, die ihn immer noch zu sich deutete. Also, machte Harry was sie verlangte und kam zu ihr.

Doch in dem Moment als er ihre Hand in seine nahm, sie leicht drückte, wurde alles wieder dunkel.

Er spürte nicht mehr wie er gegen die Frau fiel, wie sie ihn auffing und an sich drückte. Er spürte nur noch diese Kälte, Schwärze und Ruhe. Eine Ruhe, welche kurz darauf von einigen Stimmen gestört wurde.

Harry öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah vor sich. Er befand sich in einem Zimmer. Es war ein Kinderzimmer. Eine Wiege befand sich vor ihm und als er näher kam, sah er ein Baby darin liegen.

Einen Säugling mit schwarzem wuscheligen Haar und einem Lächeln auf seinem schlafenden Gesicht. Als dieser erwachte wurden dessen leuchtend grüne Augen sichtbar, die Harry anzusehen schienen. Doch ehe einer von beiden darauf reagieren konnte ging die Türe auf.

Ein Mann mit langem schwarzem Haar kam herein, von hoch gewachsener Statur aber freundlichen dunklen Augen, die fast einen roten Schimmer hatten, wie Harry dachte zu erkennen.

Ihm folgte eine schlanke, wunderschöne Frau. Harry dachte, dass ihm sein Herz stehen bliebe.

Von irgendwoher kannte er diese Frau. Er kannte ihren Gang, ihren Blick und ihr sanftes Lächeln, welches nun auf das Kind gerichtet war.

Doch die Sprache, welche sie nun sprach. Er verstand sie nur Stückweise, wusste nicht woher sie kam.

„Wir werden ihn vor allem Übel bewahren...sie werden ihn uns nicht wegnehmen"

„Sie werden es niemals schaffen, Celina..."

Der Mann trat näher und auch an ihm war etwas merkwürdig bekanntes. Diese Stimme, er hatte sie schon einmal gehört. Er strich dem Jungen über die Stirn und küsste sie.

„Adrian...niemand wird dich uns wegnehmen."

Dann wechselte die Szenerie und Harry lief entsetzt einige Schritte zurück als er auf den Boden sah. Alles war voller Blut. Leichen lagen dort und inmitten dieses Schauplatzes lag eine Frau. Ihr blondes langes Haar war blut durchtränkt. Ihre abermals blauen Augen waren matt und ebenfalls blutrot. In ihren Armen befand sich ein Baby. Ein Kind. Vielleicht war es erst ein Jahr alt, doch Harry konnte es nicht einschätzen. Die grünen Augen des Kindes, waren starr auf seine Mutter gerichtet, während kleine Hände versuchten ihr Gesicht zu greifen.

Blut. Er hatte es schon einmal gesehen. Doch es war woanders. Es waren andere Personen...es war...

Harry schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und sank zu Boden, befand sich in dieser Lache aus Blut und sah dann nach vorne als eine weitere Person auftauchte. Sie war alt, hatte einen weißen Bart und trat durch das Blut und die Leichen als sei es Erde. So sehr sich Harry auch erinnern wollte, er konnte es nicht. Der Nebel dichtete sich um seine Gedanken und hüllten diese ein, nahmen ihn wieder mit.

Lediglich die Worte des Mannes konnte er hören, als dieser sich zu der Frau herunter kniete und etwas in das Blut zu tropfen schien. Tränen.

„Sie werden dafür büßen, Celina. Sie werden büßen, dass sie mir genommen haben, was mir am Wichtigsten war."

Dann nahm er das schreiende Kind aus den Armen der Frau und sah es sich an. Obwohl Harry ihn nicht sehen konnte, so konnte er den Hass fühlen, welche der Mann dem Kind zukommen ließ.

„Du bist das Produkt einer Liebe, die nur den Tod bringt. Du bringst den Tod...aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du und dein Vater nicht noch mehr Kummer über uns bringen könnt."

„NEIN...LASS IHN...", schrie Harry nun so laut er konnte und alles zerbrach, zersplitterte ihn viele kleine Teile und als sich wieder alles zusammenführte befand er sich nicht mehr in einer Lache aus Blut, sondern auf einem Steinboden.

Zittrig rappelte er sich auf und sah vor sich. Es war eine Halle, mit einer hohen Decke, kalten Wänden und trister Einrichtung. Inmitten dieser Halle befanden sich auf jeder Seite ca. dreizehn Personen, wenn nicht mehr, die sich gegenüber standen und hasserfüllt ansahen. Es war ein Kampf und in einem dieser Personen erkannte Harry Cyrill. Dann weiter weg erkannte er wieder jemanden. Doch diese Person lag auf dem Boden und neben ihr...

„Ron?"

Er rannte zu ihm. Ron war älter geworden, bestimmt waren zehn Jahre vergangen und nun lag er blutend auf dem steinernen Boden, neben ihm ein blondes weinendes Mädchen, das ihm die Hand hielt und immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte. Sie kam Harry bekannt vor, doch momentan konnte er sie einfach nicht einordnen.

_'Verrat hat zu seinem Tod geführt'_, erklang plötzlich wieder Alyshas Stimme und Harry schaute sich um.

Doch dann wurde es wieder lauter und der Kampf ging weiter. Alle gingen aufeinander los. Alle bis auf zwei. Und dann fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen. Langsam kam er näher und schluckte.

Er war es. Groß gewachsen aber immer noch kleiner als sein bester Freund, welcher neben ihm stand, seine Hand hielt und ihm etwas in dessen Ohr flüsterte. Dieser küsste ihn dann plötzlich, strich ihm durch das schwarze strubbelige Haar und ließ dann dessen Hand wieder los, lief mit erhobenem Zauberstab nach vorne um in das Kampfgeschehen einzugreifen.

Als Harry immer näher kam und vor seinem größeren und älteren Ebenbild stehen blieb, sah er dessen Augen. Sie waren matt, traurig und sich über den bevorstehenden Verlust bewusst, die sie erleiden mussten. Die grünen Augen waren auf den blonden jungen Mann gerichtet, der kämpfte. Kurz wurden diese geschlossen und sich einige Tränen weggewischt, ehe sie wieder starr nach vorne sahen. Plötzlich erschienen schwarze Flügel auf dessen Rücken und sein Blick traf kurz sein jüngeres Ebenbild. In dem Moment als er seine Flügel ausbreitete, als sein Partner fiel, wurde ihm der wirkliche Verlust deutlich und ein Schrei war das letzte was nicht nur Harry hörte, ehe alles hell wurde und sich auflöste.

* * *

Schnell atmend und desorientiert wachte Harry wieder auf, befand sich immer noch in Alyshas Armen. Sie strich ihm durch sein verschwitztes Haar und löste sich dann von ihm.

_'Das Gesehene war ein Teil deiner Vergangenheit und ein Teil deiner Zukunft. Doch bedenke...deine Zukunft steht noch nicht geschrieben. Was du daraus machst, liegt ganz an dir…'_

Als sich Harry wieder gefasst hatte und wacklig auf seinen Beinen stand wollte er es nicht bei diesen knappen Worten belassen. Schnell wandte er etwas ein, wurde aber wieder unterbrochen.

_'Keine Fragen, junger Herr. Ihr seid noch nicht bereit für solche Antworten...wir werden uns wieder sehen, keine Angst.'_

Damit hob sie ihre Hand und bevor Harry auch dagegen etwas sagen konnte wurde wieder alles schwarz und er wachte ein weiteres Mal auf. Doch diesmal in einer gewohnten Umgebung.

Draco hatte sich im Bett aufgerichtet und Harrys Kopf auf seinen Beinen gebettet, sah auf diesen herab.

„Harry? Geht es dir gut? Du hattest deine Augen weit aufgerissen, geschwitzt und immer wieder was im Schlaf gemurmelt. Bitte...sag doch was", Draco klang besorgt und ängstlich. Es war wohl das erste Mal in dessen Leben, dass er dachte eine wichtige Person in seinem Leben verlieren zu müssen.

„Mir geht es gut, Dray. Ich habe nur geträumt, denke ich...", murmelte Harry nur zurück und schloss wieder die Augen, genoss Dracos Nähe einfach und versuchte zu verarbeiten was gerade geschehen war.

/Jarod? Kannst du mir das erklären?/, fragte er in Gedanken nach, doch es kam nichts. Alles blieb still.

/Jarod? Verdammt, sag was! Ich bin hier gerade durch eine mittlere Hölle gegangen./

Es vergingen mehrere Minuten als Jarod sich endlich meldete.

#Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis du Alsyha begegnet wärst. Ich kann und werde dir diesmal nichts sagen können. Es tut mir leid...schlafe und morgen sehen wir weiter#

/Aber...du willst mich so abspeisen?/, rief er in Gedanken und spürte auch schon wie Jarods Präsenz langsam wieder schwand.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah in Dracos. Dessen blaue Augen blickten ihn immer noch voller Sorge an und zum ersten Mal konnte er spüren was sein älteres Ich gespürt haben musste. Obwohl er noch zu jung für solche Gefühle war, sie eigentlich nicht einordnen konnte, so wusste er auch, dass sie ein Teil von ihm waren. Nicht falsch, sondern einfach vorhanden. Sachte legte er seine Hand an Dracos Wange, strich sanft darüber und lächelte, ehe er wieder die Augen schloss.

„Es ist alles in Ordung. Ich bin nur müde...Dray."

/Weder du, noch all die anderen werden sterben. Dafür sorge ich!/

* * *

Wieder vergingen die Tage nach diesem Zwischenfall. Harry sprach mit keinem darüber auch nicht mit Draco. Von Jarod hörte er die ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort mehr. Anscheinend hatte der Ältere Angst davor sich Harrys Fragen zu stellen.

Aber wieso? Sonst hatte er doch auch immer Antworten parat oder zumindest ein paar Rätsel.

Seufzend sah Harry aus dem Fenster seines Zimmers...sah wie sich die Dunkelheit bereits ausbreitete. Doch plötzlich konnte er eine dunkle Gestalt sehen, gehüllt in einem ebenfalls dunklen Gewand blieb sie kurz stehen und sah kurz zu dem Jungen hinauf. Rote Augen waren es, die ihn eindringlich zu mustern schien. Genauso schnell wie dieser Augenblick begann endete er wieder. Die Gestalt verschwand in dem dichten Wald, welcher sich vor Malfoy Manor erstreckte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, oder Malizias fragendes Zischen zu beachten, rannte er unbemerkt hinaus. Draco schlief bereits, genauso wie der Rest im Anwesen. So schnell ihn seine Füße trugen gelang er in den dunklen Wald. Ganz anders als der verbotene Wald auf den Ländereien Hogwarts glich dieser hier eher einem dicht bewachsenen Buchenwald. Große, dicht bewachsene Bäume zäumten seinen Weg und als er weiterging versperrte ihm etwas am Weitergehen.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Geschöpf, welches seinen Weg kreuzte. Halb Mensch halb Pferd so schien es kam auf ihn zu, trabte mit den Hinterhufen und schnaubte durch dessen Nüstern. Es erinnerte ihn an Firenze…es musste ein Zentaur sein.

„Du bist ein Narr, dass du dich alleine hast in die Irre führen lassen..."

Harry ging in eine Abwehrstellung über und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab.

/Mist, ich hab ihn vergessen.../ Es ging alles so schnell, dass er nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht hatte ihn mitzunehmen.

„Schaue dich um. Ein Zauberstab wird dir hier nicht helfen können."

Von ein auf die andere Minute wurde es Harry eiskalt. Die Dunkelheit wurde durch einen Nebel verstärkt, den man nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte. Und noch etwas wurde deutlich.

Es roch ganz eigenartig, irgendwie nach Verwesung... nach Tod und Verwesung. Das war es.

#Du musst hier weg! Adrian, du musst hier verschwinden. Du bist noch nicht bereit für dieses Treffen#

Jarods Stimme war alles andere als ruhig, wie sonst. Er klang aufgeregt, besorgt und sogar ängstlich. Doch seine Worte blieben unerhört. Harry ging nicht darauf ein. Viel zu gefesselt schien der Kleine von den Gestalten zu sein, die auftauchten.

#Adrian#, versuchte es Jarod wieder und verstummte plötzlich als hätte man ihm die Verbindung zu Harry gekappt.

Sie sahen aus wie Geister, gehüllt in schwarzen Gewändern. Doch wenn Geister auftauchten roch man nichts. Hier roch man den Tod. Hier roch man das was geschehen würde, wenn man gegen sie kämpfte.

„Nun, willst du wirklich kämpfen, kleiner De la Falaire? Du solltest wissen, dass nicht einmal die Stärksten Wesen es wagen sich gegen die Nekromanten zu stellen. Wer sich mit ihnen einlässt oder sich gegen sie stellt ist des Todes. Aber das weißt du bestimmt..."

Wie gelähmt sah Harry immer wieder zu den Nekromanten, die ihm näher kamen und dessen hervorgebrachter Nebel diese Lähmung auslöste. Es war schwierig dem Drang zu widerstehen ihnen nachzugeben, sich zu ihnen ziehen zu lassen.

Doch plötzlich wichen sie zur Seite.

Etwas flog auf sie zu und zwang sie zum Rückzug. Es waren Raben, zwei an der Zahl und noch weitere, die ihnen folgten.

Es war komisch zu sehen, dass solch angeblich starken Geschöpfe sich von Raben zum Rückzug bewegen ließen. Doch sie waren nicht weg, sie waren nur kurz außer Gefecht gesetzt.

„Draven, du solltest dir überlegen mit wem du dich verbündest. Ich dachte du hättest so etwas wie Ehre in dir?", rief jemand, der sich auf dem Ast einer der Buchen befand und dann herunter sprang.

Das blasse Gesicht wurde sichtbar als der helle Mond die Person beschien und machte auch dessen spitze Ohren und Zähne deutlich als sie darüber leckte. Aus dem Dunkeln tauchte dann eine weitere Person auf, eine Frau in einem langen schwarzen Kleid.

„Yash...ich hätte es wissen sollen. Ungeziefer ist immer dann da, wenn man es am wenigstens erwartet. Was wollt ihr hier?"

Die Nekromanten verschwanden und machten anderen Gestalten Platz. Namenlosen Wesen, dessen einziger Lebenssinn darin bestand einem anderen zu dienen. Einst waren sie bestimmt Menschen, doch davon war jetzt nichts mehr zu sehen. Willenlos kamen sie auf Yash zu, der sich nur über die Lippen leckte und seiner Gefährtin andeutete nicht zu agieren.

„Wir beschützen den Einzigen, der dieser Farce ein Ende setzen wird. Du solltest deine Prioritäten überdenken, ehe es zu spät für dich ist, gewissenhafter Zentaur."

Damit breitete er seine Flügel aus, welche mächtig und unheilvoll verkündeten was geschehen sollte. Ehe die erste Feder den Boden berührte befand sich Yash auf einem der willenlosen Kreaturen und grub seine Zähne tief in dessen Nacken, trank begierig das Blut. Als er fertig war tat er dasselbe bei dem nächsten.

„Tasha...die anderen beiden sind für dich...", rief er seiner Begleiterin zu, die so leise und schnell wie der Wind auf die beiden restlichen Angreifer zukam und diese niederstreckte. Dem letzten brach sie dabei einfach das Genick.

Yasha leckte sich das Blut von der Lippe und kam auf Draven zu, der gefährlich mit seinen Hufen aufsetzte, eine Abwehrhaltung innehatte.

„Draven...jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Kämpfe. Wir sollten lieber warten bis der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, findest du nicht auch?", grinste er den Zentaur an und verbeugte sich kurz.

Schnaubend über diesen Frevel und Beleidigung, als solche er Yashs Worte und Taten verstand, wandte sich Draven ab und sah nochmals zu Harry, der sich langsam wieder fasste und bewegen konnte.

„Ihr werdet keine Gelegenheit bekommen um zu wachsen und stärker zu werden."

Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand im Wald bis nichts mehr von ihm zu hören war.

Die Raben lösten sich ebenfalls auf. Nur zwei von ihnen kamen auf Harry zu, legte den Kopf schief als sie sich auf den Boden setzten und ihn ansahen.

„Es sieht so aus als würden Kirya und Kyros dich mögen.", begann Yash lachend und kam auf Harry zu. Die beiden Raben erhoben sich in die Luft und setzten sich auf der Schulter des Fremden.

Harry sah den anderen schweigend an und ging einen Schritt zurück. Ob Freund oder Feind. Das war ihm egal. Es war zu viel passiert, als dass er ihm vertrauen konnte.

In ihm staute sich etwas an, das drohte herauszukommen. Tasha, die schon in ihre Abwehrhaltung überging und den Kleineren angreifen wollte, wurde von Yash darin aufgehalten, der immer näher kam und sich dann vor Harry verbeugte.

„Mein Name ist Yash und das ist meine Gefährtin Tasha. Wir sind hier um unser Versprechen einzulösen, euch gegenüber und Jarod."

Bei Jarods Namen wurde Harry hellhörig und seine Zweifel gegenüber dem anderen schwanden. Sie lösten sich genauso schnell auf wie sie gekommen waren.

„Du kennst Jarod?", kam es leise und aus grünen Augen wurde der, ältere, Gegenüber fragend und auch neugierig angesehen.

Nickend bestätigte Yash Harrys Vermutung und strich ihm sachte durch dessen Haar.

„Ja, ich kenne ihn und wenn die Zeit für euch reif ist, werdet auch ihr ihn kennen lernen. Und nun solltet ihr wieder hinein gehen. Die Nacht ist kalt und gefährlich. Ihr solltet nie alleine nach draußen gehen. Denkt immer daran, junger Herr und eure Freunde... "

Er deutete auf zwei Gestalten, die schlafend auf dem Boden lagen.

„Sie sind noch jung und ungestüm. Wenn sie sich eingemischt hätten wäre nur unnötiges und leckeres Blut vergossen worden.", bemerkte Yash grinsend und Harry lief zu den beiden, erkannte in ihnen Cyrill und Selene. Sachte strich er Cyrill über die Stirn und schmunzelte.

„Ja, sie hätten mir unbedingt helfen wollen. Aber gegen diese...", er schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf, zitterte leicht.

„Es sind Nekromanten. Wesen gegen dir ihr nichts ausrichten könnt. Auch wir konnten nur das Überraschungsmoment nutzen und sie somit vertreiben. Das nächste Mal wird es schwieriger. Genau deswegen solltet ihr stärker werden, versteht Ihr?"

Harry nickte und richtete sich auf, wandte sich an Yash.

„Ich habe zwei Fragen an euch. Passt ihr auf die beiden auf...wir fahren morgen wieder zurück und ich will nicht, dass ihnen vielleicht noch etwas geschieht und...was seid ihr, wenn ich fragen darf."

Lächelnd führte Yash Harry zum Ausgang des Waldes und beantwortete ihm die Frage, während Tasha bei den beiden anderen blieb, über sie wachen würde.

„Ich bin das was die Menschen als einen Blutsauger bezeichnen, ein Vampir. Doch ich bin nicht nur das. In mir befindet sich auch das Blut eines Dämons...mit diesen zwei Blutlinien lebe ich schon seit Jahrhunderten und hege keine Verpflichtungen außer mir selbst oder Tasha gegenüber. Nur ihr und Jarod seid eine Ausnahme und seid euch gewiss, dass ich mir dieser Aufgabe sehr wohl bewusst bin. Und nun geht zurück...man vermisst euch bereits.", er zeigte auf das Fenster seines Zimmer in dem gerade Licht anging.

/Draco.../

Nickend und auch lächelnd sah er Yash an und nahm dessen kalte Hand in seine, drückte diese sachte.

„Ich danke euch. Passt auf euch und eure Gefährtin gut auf, ja? Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder...", rief er ihm zu, als er auch schon auf Malfoy Manor zu rannte und direkt in sein Zimmer zu Draco, der schon aufgescheucht nach Harry suchte und diesen fast überrannte, als er ins Zimmer trat.

„Wo warst du?"

Harry lief auf Draco zu, umarmte diesen und schloss die Augen.

„Auf einer Odyssee und wieder zurück, Dray"

TBC


	10. Awakening

Darkness in our Heart

Autor: Shine21

Beta: Wer will kann sich melden.

**Textauszeichnung:**

*Bla...bla* kursiv (Jarod und Harry)

#Bla...Bla# kursiv (Deimos und Harry)

~Bla...Bla~ kursiv (Malizia und Harry)

**Resumeé**

Wie angedroht hatte Harry seine Freunde, und auch die Außergewöhnlichen in Form von Cyrill und Selene, nach Malfoy Manor eingeladen und mitgebracht. Weihnachten stand an. Außerdem traf Harry als er einen Traum hatte auf eine Seherin mit Namen Alysha. Sie schien einiges über Harrys Eltern zu wissen und offenbarte ihm schon mal seinen richtigen Nachnamen. _De la Falaire_ Auch einen Teil seiner Zukunft zeigte sie dem Jungen. Doch was dort vorkam war alles andere als schön. Ein Kampf wurde ihm gezeigt, in dem er und seine Freund einer Armee von Gegner gegenüberstanden, die er nicht erkennen konnte. Nur eines sah er, dass Draco und auch Ron den Kampf nicht überleben würden. Erst einmal muss er mit diesen neuen Fragen leben, da auch Jarod ihm nichts darüber sagt.

Als er dann eines Nachts von jemanden in den Wald gerufen, fast dorthin gelockt, wird, steht er zum ersten Mal den Feinden gegenüber, die wohl für seine ganze Misere die Verantwortung zu tragen hatten, den _Necromanten_. Doch auch diesmal trifft er nicht nur einen neuen Feind, sondern auch neue Verbündete._ Yash_ und **Tasha** Ein Halbvampir und eine Vampiresse...

Seit diesem Ereignis sind nun schon drei Jahre vergangen...

**Resumeé Ende**

Danke an alle, die noch mitlesen und die FF weiterverfolgen!

**Kapitel 9**

**"Awakening..."**

_Even though it's just one word,_

_I just can't tell you that "I love you"_

_what's stopping me, is that I really do._

_because I'll always be by your side,_

_watching over you._

(©'Peace' Gackt Übersetzung)

Drei Jahre waren während dem Zwischenfall vergangen.

Harry würde in zwei Tagen seinen 14. Geburtstag feiern und alles auf Malfoy Manor war schon in heller Aufregung deswegen.

Vielleicht war es auch nur die Hausherrin, denn Narcissa Malfoy liebte es Partys auszurichten. Natürlich konnte sie es bisher nur an ihrem Geburtstag oder an dem ihres Sohnes. Lucius war da nie jemand gewesen, der gerne feierte, auch wenn es dadurch seinem Ruf hätte nutzen konnte.

Doch diesmal befand sich Tom auf ihrer Seite und half ihr sogar bei den Vorbereitungen. Also, konnte Lucius nichts dagegen sagen.

Deswegen saß dieser auch seit Tagen in seinem Arbeitszimmer und kam nicht heraus. Wenn das ganze Haus wegen Harry schon auf Trab war, dann musste er es nicht auch sein.

Nickend stimmte er sich selbst zu und sah auf die Dokumente, welche auf seinem Tisch lagen. Ein wahrer Aktenberg.

Ablenkung wäre das Beste, mit was konnte man sich besser ablenken als mit Dokumenten über Jarod. Über dessen Aufenthaltsort und Vergangenheit...

Es war zwar viel Arbeit, aber besser viel Arbeit als eine organisationswütige Frau und einen noch organisationswütigeren dunklen Lord.

/In welcher Hölle bin ich nur gelandet?/

* * *

Harry indes befand sich mit Draco hoch in der Luft. Seit die beiden ihre Liebe für das Fliegen entdeckt hatten waren sie nur noch auf ihren Besen vorzufinden. Bei Draco fand diese Leidenschaft schon früher statt, nur eines fehlte. Jemand, der mit ihm flog und diesen hatte er jetzt in Harry gefunden. Zusammen flogen sie um die Wette, so schnell sie konnten.

Der Schwarzhaarige gewann zwar immer um Haaresbreite, dennoch machte es Draco Spaß mit ihm zu fliegen und nur mit ihm. Nicht einmal mit Blaise hatte er so einen Spaß dabei...

Aber woran lag es wirklich?

In den zwei Jahren hatte sich Harry äußerlich ziemlich verändert. Seine Haare waren zwar immer noch strubbelig, hatten aber etwas Feines an sich, als ob sie sich zu verändern schienen. Dessen Statur war immer noch kleiner als Draco, aber dennoch gewachsen. Denn gegen den Blonden konnte Harry in dieser Hinsicht nicht viel ausrichten. Anscheinend hatte dieser in den zwei Jahren einen Wachstumsschub bekommen und ist um zwanzig Zentimeter gewachsen. Nun überragte Draco seinen Freund um fast einen Kopf.

Aber noch etwas hatte sich verändert. Die grünen Augen...sie wurden immer heller und hatten einen leicht goldenen Schimmer inne.

Während sich Harry immer mehr veränderte, so schien sich auch in dem Malfoysprössling etwas zu verändern. Dieses Gefühl von früher, als er Harry zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte wurde intensiver...immer deutlicher. Aber es war noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Jetzt hatte der Jüngere erst einmal Geburtstag und danach stünde wieder Hogwarts an.

Mal sehen was sich Harry diesmal für den Zaubertrankprofessor ausgedacht hatte, dachte Draco seufzend als er dem Kleineren auf dem Besen folgte und ihn einholte. Ein Jahr konnte immerhin ziemlich lang werden...

„Harry, wir müssen runter und uns fertig machen. Blaise und Pansy kommen bald. Hermine und Ron sind auch schon auf dem Weg.", rief er ihm zu und blieb in der Luft stehen, wartete auf die Reaktion des Angesprochenen.

Crabbe und Goyle würden auch kommen, Harry etwas ungewöhnliche Freunde wollte dieser auch bei sich haben. Diesen Cyrill...

Knurrend erinnerte sich Draco an den Blutelben und schüttelte sich. Was Harry bloß an dem fand? Er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen.

Harry nickte und begann einen Sturflug nach unten.

/Bei Merlin, warum liebt er diese Stürzflüge so?/, dachte Draco nur besorgt und sah dann aber, dass Harry gut gelandet war. Deswegen war dieser auch Sucher und er Keeper. Solche Stunts waren einfach nichts für ihn. Wenn er so etwas machen würde, dann nur im äußersten Notfall.

„Komm, Draco...wir kommen sonst zu spät.", stichelte der Kleinere seinen Freund und lachte, lief schon vor. Doch der Angesprochene schaffte es schnell den anderen einzuholen und es dauerte nicht lange da befand sich Harry in einer Armklammer Dracos.

„Egal wie schnell du läufst, ich hole dich immer ein, Harry...", grinste Draco und wuschelte diesem durch das schwarze Haar, ließ ihn dann los.

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück, ließen ihre Besen in der Kammer und betraten die Villa. Bevor Dracos Mutter oder Tom sie für irgendetwas einspannen konnten, verschwanden die beiden Jungen in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer.

In den Jahren hatte es sich so eingebürgert, dass die beiden Jungen zusammen in einem Zimmer schliefen und so entschloss sich Harry gleich bei Draco zu bleiben. Doch in letzter Zeit fiel ihm auch eine Veränderung an seinem besten Freund auf. Dieser benahm sich manchmal so seltsam. Draco wollte nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen duschen, oder sich in seiner Gegenwart umziehen. Oder er verließ den Raum, wenn Harry sich umziehen wollte. Merkwürdig...

Doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie die besten Freunde waren und immer bleiben würden.

/Es ist gut so wie es jetzt ist. Alles.../

* * *

Auch bei Hermine und Blaise hatte sich etwas verändert. Die beiden wurden in der Zwischenzeit sehr gute Freunde. Auch, wenn er mit Draco, Harry und Ron das Quartett des Grauens bildete, wie sie in Hogwarts liebevoll genannt wurden, so verbrachte er mehr Zeit mit der Braunhaarigen. Wieso? Das war ihm noch nicht ganz klar. Das Einzige was er wusste war eindeutig, dass er gerne mit ihr zusammen war, mit ihr sprach oder sie lachen sah. Dabei war es egal, ob sie sich im Haus der Gryffindors befand oder nicht..

Bei Ron war das alles schon an sich eine verzwickte Sache. Sein Leben erschien ja von vorneherein schon schwer genug, dadurch, dass seine Eltern maßlos enttäuscht von ihrem Sprössling waren. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass er ein Slytherin war trug genug dazu bei. Nur Fred & George fanden es Klasse. Sie fragten ihn ständig aus, versuchten ihre Streiche und auch ihre kleinen Scherzartikel, welche sie neuerdings entwickelt hatten, unter die Leute zu bringen und da gehörten Slytherin nun mal dazu. Insbesondere Snape wollten sie gerne mal eins auswischen, aber eigentlich trug Harry dazu schon genug bei.

Aber auch er kam in der ganzen Zeit jemandem näher.

Pansy hatte es ihm angetan und das obwohl sie ihm anfangs ziemlich feindlich gesinnt war. Doch momentan schien sie sogar sehr gesprächig.

Wer wusste schon was passieren würde...wahrscheinlich keiner aber wo bliebe denn dann der Reiz an der ganzen Sache?

* * *

„Draco! Harry! Kommt runter! Eure Freunde sind da...", rief Narcissa und die Echos ihrer Stimme hallten durch die Gemäuer Malfoy Manors.

Keine fünf Minuten später sah man nur zwei Jungen die Treppe herunterrasen und an Narcissa vorbei nach draußen rennen. Es waren fast alle da. Hermine stand schon bei Blaise. Ron versuchte Pansy irgendwie anzusprechen, was wohl eher nach hinten losging und Selene stand inmitten der Jugendlichen und schaute sie sich neugierig an.

Es war schon interessant zu sehen wie verliebte Teenager so waren.

Sogar Calain hatte sich erbarmt jetzt schon mitzukommen und die zwei Tage bei Harry zu bleiben, da dieser sich gewünscht hatte alle bei sich zu haben. So stand der schwarzhaarige Blutelb etwas abseits und beobachtete alles eher skeptisch. Als Harry dann endlich kam und alle begrüßte, trat auch Cyrill näher.

„Junger Herr...wir sind hier wie ihr es gewünscht habt. Nur Xerces lässt ausrichten, dass er noch einiges erledigen muss und an eurem Geburtstag hier sein wird"

Kurz seufzte Harry und fiel dem Größeren um den Hals, drückte ihn dann.

„Okay, Ach Cyrill werde mal 'nen bisschen lockerer. Wir sind doch hier unter Freunden und bald hab ich endlich Geburtstag und bin 14. Ich komme mir hier ja schon vor wie ein Nesthäkchen."

„Wie...was?", fragte der Angesprochene nur und wurde gleich von Selene übernommen, die ihn zu sich zog als Harry sich von ihm löste.

„Man, du musst echt noch viel lernen."

* * *

Während die sechs Jugendlichen, ein Blutelb und eine Hochelfe damit beschäftigt waren den Tag irgendwie rumzukriegen und sich auch viel zu erzählen hatten, machte sich noch jemand im Gebäude auf den Weg für sein ganz spezielles Geburtstagsgeschenk.

_~Ssss ich musss unbedingt erfolgreich sssssein, ssssonssst schaffe ich esss nicht rechtzzzzeitig...~_

Malizia schlängelte sich über die Gänge, nachdem sie kurz vorher mit Nangini über Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenk gesprochen hatte. Obwohl die ältere und auch erfahrene Schlange davon abgeraten hatte dem jungen Herrn so ein Geschenk zu machen war Malizia nicht davon abzubringen. Immerhin sollte ihr Meister doch wissen, wie wichtig er ihr sei und dass sie nur ihm gehorchte. Und was wäre besser als ihm das Wichtigste zu schenken was auch ihr am Wichtigsten war?

Sie zischte zustimmend und schlängelte sich weiter nach draußen.

_~Möge die Jagd beginnen...ssssss~_

* * *

Die zwei Tage vergingen schnell und noch in der Nacht auf den 31.7 wurde Harry plötzlich geweckt und sah blaue wache Augen vor sich, die ihn fast anzustrahlen schienen vor Aufregung.

„Happy Birthday, Harry...", rief der Blonde und hielt dem Kleineren ein Päckchen hin, lächelte über das ganze Gesicht.

Nicht, dass Harry seinen besten Freund niemals lachen gesehen hätte, aber das sah richtig merkwürdig, wenn auch süß aus.

„Aber Dray, du hättest doch auch bis zum Morgen warten können.", lächelte Harry zurück und nahm das Päckchen entgegen, umarmte seinen blonden Gegenüber.

„Nein, es ist genau Mitternacht. Okay, nicht mehr genau aber jetzt bist du offiziell 14. Kein Kind mehr aber noch nicht erwachsen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch...endlich sind wir wieder gleich alt.", grinste Draco nur und erinnerte sich wie er ihn noch vor einigen Wochen damit aufgezogen hatte.

„Hm, ja...es fühlt sich irgendwie merkwürdig an. Es ist genauso wie gestern aber ich fühle mich seltsam."

„Seltsam? Na ja, mach dein Geschenk auf...das ist doch normal, wenn man Geburtstag hat. Da fühlt sich alles seltsam an.", nickte Draco nur grinsend und sah erwartungsvoll wie Harry das Päckchen öffnete und etwas herausholte. Es war ein Buch darin über die neuesten Quidditschtechniken, mit dabei lag ein kleines Medaillon und als er es aufmachte, erkannte Harry ein Bild.

Es glich dem Bild, welches er zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Doch ein Unterschied hatte es. Diesmal waren auch Tom und Dracos Eltern abgebildet, plus Malizia, die sich neben Nangini schlängelte. Lucius Malfoy lächelte sogar...zwar etwas gezwungen aber er lächelte.

Harry sah Draco glücklich an und fiel diesem um den Hals.

"Danke...das ist wirklich ein tolles Geschenk. Aber sag mal, unter welche Drogen habt ihr deinen Vater gesetzt damit er lächelt?", lachte der Kleinere und löste sich von Draco, setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett.

"Keine Drogen. Das kam freiwillig, na ja, so teils...ich denke, dass Tom da auch noch 'nen Wörtchen zu sagen hatte.", auch auf dem Gesicht des Blonden legte sich ein breites Grinsen. Harry und sein Vater würden sich wohl niemals richtig gut verstehen können...

Aber auch diese Tatsache verfolgte einen gewissen Reiz.

* * *

Durch den Spalt der Tür, welche offen stand kam etwas, nach mehreren Stunden als der Sonnenaufgang das Zimmer etwas erhellte, hindurch geschlängelt, was sich dann als Malizia herausstellte. Für eben diese war die Tür auch immer einen Spalt offen, da es in dieser Hinsicht auch schon einmal einen nicht sehr schönen Zwischenfalls mit Dracos Vater gegeben hatte. Da sie nicht zu Harry hereinkommen konnte hatte sie sich in Lucius' Zimmer geschlängelt und diesen wach gemacht. Dass der Hausherr dabei dem sicheren Tod durch einen Herzinfarkt nur knapp entkommen war, interessierte die Schlange nicht, immerhin hatte sie geschafft was sie wollte. Alle in dem Haus waren wach und die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer auf, alles andere war ihr egal.

Nun kam sie direkt auf Harry zu, in ihrem Maul befand sich etwas Unidentifizierbares. Mit einem dumpfes Geräusch fiel es auf den Boden und Malizia sah Harry stolz aus ihren fast schwarzen Augen an.

_~Sss...dasss issst mein Geschenk an euch...junger Herr.~_, verkündete sie stolz und bewegte ihren Kopf so, dass man meinen konnte es sei ein Nicken gewesen. Mit ihren nun mehr fast 2m Größe sah sie eigentlich etwas gefährlich aus, was Draco auch als Anlass nahm sich etwas zu entfernen. Doch Harry beugte sich zu Malizia herunter und sah sie lächelnd an. Sie ließ sich auch immer etwas Neues einfallen.

_~Ich habe essss sssselbsssst gefangen. Sssssie issst größer alssss ich...~_, noch stolzer deutete sie auf die andere Schlange auf dem Boden, welche sich nicht regte. Es war eine Kobra, knapp 2,30m groß und tot.

Normalerweise galt diese Art von Beute als großer Fang für Malizia und ihre Genossinnen, deswegen wollte sie ihrem Herrn auch ein dementsprechend hohes Geschenk machen.

_~Danke Malizia...Ähem...~_, meinte Harry und stupste die tote Kobra kurz an, nur für den Fall, dass sie nicht doch noch lebte. Aber es tat sich nichts.

_~Das ist wirklich ein schönes Geschenk. Ich lasse sie ausstopfen und bewahre sie gut auf~_

Malizia freute sich und schlängelte etwas herum, ehe sie sich wieder umdrehte.

_~Dasss freut mich, junger Herr. Ich gehe wieder. Bisss zzzzzu eurer Feier...~_

Als Malizia weg war traute sich Draco wieder und stupste Harry leicht an, deutete auf den Kadaver auf dem Boden.

"Du hast ne echt merkwürdige Schlange als Haustier. Warum hat sie dir eine tote Kobra vors Bett gelegt?", abgewidert sah er sich das Tier noch mal an und wandte sich dann ab.

"Na ja, für Malizia ist es wohl eine ziemlich große und wichtige Beute und die wollte sie mir zum Geburtstag schenken. Also, ich finde es Klasse. Ich frag Tom nachher gleich, ob er jemanden kennt, der sie ausstopfen kann. Dann hänge ich sie mir halt ins Zimmer, oder ich schenke sie deinem Vater. Er hat ja einen Hang zu Schlangen.", lachte Harry und dachte an Lucius' Gesicht, wenn eine Kobra in seinem Bett läge. Okay, sie wäre zwar tot aber das könnte der andere ja erst nach seinem Anfall erfahren.

Draco seufzte nur und stieß Harry mahnend an.

"Mach das nicht. Vater hat eh schon eine Phobie gegen Malizia und wagt sich kaum aus seinem Zimmer. Du solltest ihn nicht immer ärgern, Harry."

Doch dieser zuckte nur die Schultern und sprang aus dem Bett, nahm die tote Kobra und legte diese auf den Tisch, streckte Draco dann die Zunge heraus.

"Er verdient noch vielmehr und genau wie Snape wird er die geballte Ladung von mir bekommen. Und jetzt mach hinne, deine Mutter ist bestimmt schon wach und wartet auf uns."

Seufzend stand Draco auf, zog sich schnell was anderes an und sah erleichtert, dass Harry die schneller Methode anwandte und sich etwas anzauberte. Doch bevor sie gehen konnten kam ein Klopfen aus Richtung des geschlossenen Fensters. Ein schwarzer Adler stand dahinter und wollte hineingelassen werden. Sofort rannte Harry zum Fenster und öffnete es, begrüßte seinen gefiederten Freund.

Es war vor einem Jahr als Jarod ihm diesen Adler geschickt hatte um auch in Kontakt bleiben zu können, falls ihre Verbindung einmal unterbrochen werden würde. Diesmal diente Deimos wohl als Überbringer.

_#Ich wünsche euch alles Gute zu eurem Geburtstag, junger Herr. Bald kommt ihr eurem Ziel immer näher. Es tut mir leid, dass ich kein geeignetes Geschenk für euch habe aber...#_, unauffällig deutete er mit einem Flügel auf die tote Kobra und man hätte fast glauben können, dass dieser lächelte.

_#Ich denke nicht, dass euch eine tote Ratte oder ein größeres Beutetier gefallen hätte.#_

Harry nickte nur und fing an zu lachen.

_#Ja, das hätte mir wirklich nicht sonderlich gefallen. Danke, Deimos...bleibst du diesmal hier, oder musst du wieder weg, oder hat Jarod wieder irgendetwas vor?#_

Deimos neigte nur kurz den Kopf und es schien so als würde er verneinen.

_#Ich habe leider noch etwas vor. Aber ich werde euch heute Abend noch einmal besuchen kommen, junger Herr.#,_ damit verschwand der Adler wieder und ließ Harry mit Draco allein.

"Man, du suchst dir wirklich immer die merkwürdigsten Haustiere aus.", meinte Draco nur und verlies das Zimmer.

"Sag das bloß nicht zu laut, sonst lauert dir Malizia bald in unserem Bett auf, außerdem ist Deimos nicht mein ‚Haustier', sondern Jarods Adler."

So sehr grinsen wie Harry konnte Draco darüber nicht gerade. In der Hinsicht hatte er wohl mehr mit seinem Vater gemein als gedacht.

"Ich bleib ja schon ruhig..."

Aber, dass Harry immer noch und das nicht selten von diesem Jarod sprach verwirrte Draco und machte ihn sogar leicht wütend auf diesen Mann, der wohl eine engere Bindung zu Harry haben schien als er selbst.

* * *

Es war so wie Harry es vorhergesagt hatte. Narcissa Malfoy stand schon im Essenssaal und wartete auf ihre beiden Schützlinge. Alles war dekoriert und eine riesige Torte stand auf dem Tisch mit vierzehn Kerzen. Gut, es war einen Tick zu dick aufgetragen aber es war nun mal der Geburtstag von dem besten Freund ihres Sohnes, des Jungen, den sie fast als ihr eigenes Kind ansah, also konnte man gar nicht dick genug auftragen.

Seine Freunde gesellten sich mit der Zeit auch dazu und übergaben dem Geburtstagskind dessen Geschenke. Hermine hatte ihm ein ziemlich dickes Lexikon über sämtliche Zaubertränke, die es auf der Welt gab geschenkt, damit er wenigstens mit dem notwendigen Wissen vor Professor Snape glänzen könnte, wenn er schon nichts anderes tat im Unterricht als diesen zu provozieren. Natürlich würde auch Severus Snape zu der Party kommen, welche Narcissa für Harry am Abend geben würde und das obwohl er zuerst heftig dementiert hatte. Aber Narcissa konnte noch nie jemand etwas abschlagen...jedenfalls hatte es noch nie jemand vorher versucht und das war gut so.

Alles in einem verlief es gut. Cyrill kam mit Selene dazu und am Abend erschien sogar Xerces, dessen Auftreten ein Staunen durch die Reihe der Anwesenden verursachte. Lächelnd verneigte er sich und winkte Harry dann zu sich, er wollte ihm draußen gratulieren, alleine.

Draußen fiel Harry dem Größeren um den Hals und sah diesen grinsend an.

"Hm, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich blicken lässt, Xerces.", meinte er verschmitzt und stupste ihn leicht an dessen Brust.

Der Angesprochene lächelte nur und winkte ab.

"Aber, aber...solch einen wichtigen Moment lasse ich mir nicht entgehen. Außerdem war ich doch auch bei deinen letzten Geburtstagen. Nur diesmal habe ich ein besonderes Geschen an dich...", Xerces holte etwas aus seinem Umhang und hielt es dem Kleineren hin, kniete sich dabei hin.

Es war ein Dolch, in dessen Griff Diamanten eingearbeitet worden schienen und auch die Klinge war aus einem merkwürdig silbrigen Material.

"Das hier ist ein Nachlass deiner Eltern, junger Herr. Es ist nur ein Teil und ab sofort bekommst du zu jedem neuen Jahr, welches du erlangst etwas anderes zu deinem Schutz von mir. Die Klinge wird aufleuchten, wenn sich dir ein Necromant nähern wird. Also, gib immer gut Acht darauf...", er richtete sich auf und lächelte, noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte deutete Xerces hinter sich.

„Aber jetzt begrüße erst einmal deine neue Freunde. Sie warten auf dich."

Hinter dem Dämonen standen Yash und Tasha, besonders der Halbvampir sah Harry grinsend an und kam auf diesen zu, streichelte über dessen Kopf.

"Na, Kleiner...alles klar? Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Eigentlich wollte ich dir auch etwas schenken aber ne Leiche wäre dann wohl etwas unpassend gewesen, immerhin stehst du nicht so auf Blut wie ich. Da hat Tasha den Vorschlag gemacht dir das hier zu schenken.", er hielt ihm eine kleine Flöte hin, es sah zwar aus wie eine aber es schien mehr auf sich zu haben als nur ein Musikinstrument.

"Benutzt du sie, kommen Kyria und Kyros...rufst du sie, rufst du automatisch auch nach uns beiden. Merke dir, dass die beiden dir sehr von Nutzen sein können, wenn du deinen Feinden gegenüberstehst und damit meine ich in erster Linie die Necromanten. Ach ja, wegen deinem Lehrer..."

Harry grinste breit und nickte, steckte das Geschenk mitsamt dem Dolch sicher in seinen Umhang. Yash hatte also nicht vergessen worum er diesen vor einigen Wochen bat.

"...der kleine Scherz geht in Ordnung. Ich werde da sein. Machs gut, Kleiner...wir sehen uns.", er zwinkerte Harry kurz zu und verschwand dann auch schon wieder, hinterließ nur einige seiner schwarzen Federn.

Sehr gut, dachte sich Harry nur. Endlich würde Snape sein Fett weg kriegen...

Eben dieser stand gerade bei Lucius und Tom, sprach gerade über irgendwelche, laut Narcissa, unnötigen Dinge und wunderte sich nur, warum er plötzlich so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht...

Leicht strich sich der Zaubertranklehrer über seine Nase.

Er hätte in dem Moment einfach alles darum gewettet, dass Harry wieder etwas im Schilde führte. Bei dem Jungen konnte man nie wissen.

Aber in Hogwarts würde er schon gewappnet sein, ganz sicher!

Harry indes war kurz auf sein Zimmer gegangen und dort erwartete ihn wie versprochen Deimos, der sich auf dem Fensterbrett niedergelassen hatte und seinen Kopf erhob als der Schwarzhaarige eintrat.

_#Deimos, und hast du alles erledigen können?#,_ fragte Harry grinsend und strich dem Adler sachte über dessen Federkleid.

_#Ja, habe ich...schaut auf euer Bett, junger Herr. Es ist von Jemandem, der euch vertraut sein dürfte.#_

Sofort lief Harry zu seinem Bett und nahm entgegen, was Sense darauf gelegt hatte. Es war ein Foto. Eine Person war dort abgebildet, die Harry anlächelte. Ein Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen. Aber das Lächeln des Mannes war warm und liebevoll und es schien als lächelte dieser nur für Harry. Doch es machte auch den Anschein, als ob jemand auf dem Bild fehlen würde, irgendwie spürte es der Junge.

Sein Blick wurde traurig, während er das Bild in seinen Umhang steckte und dort gut aufbewahren würde. Er würde es immer bei sich tragen.

_#Wer ist diese Person, Deimos?#_

_#Das bin ich leider nicht befugt zu sagen, junger Herr aber fragt die richtige Person und ihr werdet eure Antwort erhalten#_

/Jarod wer ist die Person auf dem Foto und warum hast du es mir bringen lassen?/, seine Stimme klang selbst in Gedanken zittrig und teils sogar hilflos. Harry hatte eine Ahnung und die zerriss ihm fast sein Herz.

_#Es ist ein Foto worauf früher deine Eltern zu sehen waren. Nun siehst du nur noch deinen Vater... bewahre es gut auf, solange bis ihr euch wieder seht#_

/Du kennst...kanntest meine Eltern, Jarod?/

_#Ich kannte sie sehr gut.#_

/Fall nicht dauernd so knapp aus in deinen Antworten! Sag schon wie waren sie...wie war mein Vater, wie war meine Mutter? Warum sehe ich sie nicht auf dem Foto? Sag schon...bitte, Jarod./, fast verzweifelt ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder und senkte den Kopf.

_#Sie waren zwei liebevolle Menschen, die ihren Sohn über alles geliebt und ihn beschützt haben. Deine Mutter musste dafür ihr Leben lassen. Aber bald wirst du auch ein Foto von ihr sehen, das verspreche ich dir. Mehr erfährst du, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist. Aber nun muss ich mich verabschieden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein lieber Adrian...ich hoffe, dass dir dieses Geschenk von mir gefallen hat#_

Damit wurde es wieder ruhig um Jarod und auch Deimos erhob sich wieder und flog aus dem Zimmer.

_#Ich verabschiede mich auch, mein Herr ruft nach mir.#_

/Es ist das Schönste, was du mir hättest schenken können, außer vielleicht noch ein paar Antworten/, dachte Harry seufzend und sah dann zur Tür an der Draco stand.

„Kommst du, Harry? Alle warten auf dich und fragen wo du bist. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Der Kleinere stand auf und nickte, lief zu Draco um dessen Hand zu umfassen und sachte zu drücken.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Habe gerade nur ein Geschenk von jemandem bekommen, das mich etwas aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Gehen wir..."

Eigentlich wollte Draco näher darauf eingehen. Was für ein Geschenk? Von wem? Und warum verwirrte es seinen Freund so? Aber er spürte auch, dass es wohl erst einmal das Beste wäre es ruhen zu lassen. Harry würde schon mit der Zeit von selbst auf ihn zukommen...

* * *

Auch dieser Abend fand ein Ende und es vergingen einige Tage bis erneut Aufregung auf Malfoy Manor herrschte. Denn die Besucher samt, der beiden Schützlinge von Narcissa Malfoy, machten sich bereit um ihr viertes Jahr auf Hogwarts anzutreten. Die Kutsche wartete bereits um sie in die Innenstadt zu fahren.

Da ja zum Glück schon sämtliche Besorgungen getätigt worden waren konnten sich alle etwas Zeit lassen und über die Winkelgasse schlendern. Harry wollte sich unbedingt die neuen Besen anschauen und vergleichen, ob es schon einen neueren Besen als seinen und Dracos Feuerblitz gab.

Draco suchte nach einem neuen Kessel für den Zaubertrankunterricht, Hermine nach neuen Büchern, Blaise nach etwas ganz anderem, was er aber niemandem erzählen wollte, Pansy wollte sich neuen Schmuck kaufen und Ron? Nun, der hatte eigentlich vor sie zu begleiten und wenn möglich ein paar Süßigkeiten abzustauben. Immerhin war er nun das schwarze Schaf der Familie und als solches bekam er noch weniger Taschengeld als sonst von seinen Eltern. Wenn seine beiden Brüder ihm nicht immer etwas zustecken würden, dann könnte er sogar seine geliebten Süßigkeiten vergessen.

Nun fanden sich alle in der Winkelgasse wieder und machten aus, sich am Bahnhof zu treffen. Draco lief zusammen mit Harry und Ron, Hermine wurde höflich von Blaise gefragt, ob dieser sie begleiten dürfte und Pansy? Die schnappte sich Crabbe und Goyle, für die ganzen Sachen, die sie kaufen würde, könnte sie die beiden zum Tragen gebrauchen.

* * *

Nachdem Harry die Lage gepeilt hatte und keinen neuen Besen in Angriff nehmen konnte, deutete Ron plötzlich auf die große Umhängetasche, die Harry die ganze Zeit mitschleppte.

„Hm, sag mal...was hast du da denn drin?"

Der Angesprochene grinste nur breit und machte die Tasche einen Spalt weit auf.

„Das hier? Na was wohl? Malizia ist Teil 1 meines Planes...aber das erfahrt ihr schon früh genug."

Malizia zischte und sah kurz heraus, schlängelte sich etwas hoch und streckte Ron herausfordernd ihre Zunge heraus. Der Junge trat einen Schritt zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ahh...okay~ Na dann...gehen wir weiter."

_~Essss issst witzzzzig Menschlein zu ärgern~_

_~Ja, aber nicht meine Freunde...heb dir das für Snape auf, Malizia~_, erwiderte Harry grinsend und folgte Ron, sah dann zur Seite und merkte wie Draco wohl anscheinend schon seine Vermutungen anstellte.

„Komm Dray~ Da vorne ist der Laden in den du gehen wolltest.", rief Harry und sah den Größeren handzahm und unschuldig an.

/Harry hat bestimmt wieder was mit Onkel Severus vor.../

Zähneknirschend und skeptisch lief Draco in das Geschäft, während Ron vor einem anderen Halt machte.

„Wow, schau dir das an, Harry. Ein Schachspiel aus reinem Amethyst. Das sieht ja...", staunte Ron weiter und klebte fast an der Scheibe. Harry beugte sich vor und sah es an, lächelte.

„Komm, wir müssen weiter. Draco ist schon fertig und die anderen warten auf uns. Außerdem wolltest du dir noch Süßigkeiten kaufen, oder?"

Leise seufzend nickte Ron und trennte sich nur widerwillig von der Fensterscheibe und dem Schachspiel, nickte.

„Hast ja recht...gehen wir."

* * *

Die acht Freunde trafen sich wie verabredet am Gleis 9 ¾ und Harry musste anfangen zu lachen als er Grabbe & Goyle mit den vielen Päckchen und Taschen sah. Pansy grummelte nur leise etwas vor sich her und wurde leicht rot, als auch noch Draco anfing zu lachen.

„Ach, hört doch auf. Ich brauch nun mal neue Sachen und sie waren im Sonderangebot, da kann doch keiner widerstehen"

Während alle einen ziemlich fröhlichen Eindruck machten, sah Blaise auf den Boden und wirkte leicht angespannt und unruhig. Immer wieder schielte er zu Hermine und seufzte leise, bis diese ihn irritiert anstupste.

„Hast du was Blaise? Geht es dir nicht gut?", sie legte ihm ihre Hand an die Stirn und fühlte, ob er vielleicht sogar Fieber hatte.

Knallrot schüttelte Blaise den Kopf und umfasste schnell ihre Hand, zog sie regelrecht hinter sich her zum Zug.

„Ähem, kommt...wir müssen einsteigen. Der Zug fährt bald los", rief Blaise den anderen zu, die ebenfalls leicht irritiert wirkten. Besonders Draco konnte sich daraus keinen Reim machen. Irgendwie verhielt sich Blaise in letzter Zeit ziemlich komisch.

„Tse, ihr habt euch wohl abgesprochen, was?", kam es dann von Harry, der an Dracos Seite lief und diesen skeptisch ansah, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog.

„Was meinst du damit, Harry?"

„Na, du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit auch etwas...nun ja, wie soll ich es sagen, abwesend? Hier...", er fasste Draco an die Wange und diese wurde knallrot.

„...das meine ich."

Draco schluckte nur und winkte ab, tat es Blaise gleich und zog Harry in den Zug.

„Das? Das ist gar nichts, wirklich. Gehen wir..."

/Sag ich doch.../, dachte der Kleinere nur murrend und schüttelte den Kopf.

Das würde sicherlich noch ein interessantes Schuljahr werden, insbesondere mit Malizia.

Nun schlich sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen, während Harry sich hinsetzte und aus dem Fenster schaute, seine Hand in die Tasche auf seinem Schoß gleiten ließ und Malizia sachte über ihre Schuppen strich.

_~Das Schuljahr wird bestimmt toll werden, Malizia.~_, kam es leise zischend von Harry, der die Augen dann kurz schloss.

* * *

Die Ankunft unterschied sich nicht von all den anderen Anreisen, welche die acht Jugendlichen hinter sich gebracht hatten. Die Eröffnungszeremonie des Direktor war auch jedes Jahr die Gleiche, ebenso die Einführung der Erstklässler. Nur eines schien anders zu sein. Der Blick, welcher Dumbledore Harry zuwarf. Er schien voller Hass und Vorurteilen zu sein.

/Das bilde ich mir bloß ein.../, dachte Harry und wandte sich von dem Älteren ab, blickte dann zu Severus Snape, der nichts Böses ahnte.

/Er sollte sich in Acht nehmen/, sich die Hände reibend sah Harry zu dem Lehrer und seine Augen blitzten verschwörerisch. Erst Draco konnte ihn aus seinen Gedanken holen, in dem er ihn anstupste.

„Du solltet mir früh genug sagen, was du mit ihm vorhast, ja Harry?"

„Aber, aber...ich hab doch nichts vor, wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich bin unschuldig, Dray."

„Klar, und ich bin Merlin persönlich.", erwiderte Draco abwinkend und deutete dann auf das Essen, welches vor ihnen erschien. Ron haute natürlich schon rein und hielt Harry eine Hähnchenkeule hin.

„Guten Appetit, Leute..."

* * *

Schnell wurde sich eingelebt und schon nach drei Wochen stand das erste wichtige Ereignis an. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor im Quidditsch.

Das große Quidditcheröffnungsspiel, indem Draco und Harry zeigen konnten, was in ihnen steckte. Auch Ron freute sich, denn er durfte unerwartet den freien Platz des Treibers übernehmen. Damit stand er in derselben Position wie seine Brüder, die da aber nichts abwertenden darin fanden...sie sahen es eher als Ehre, dass ihr kleiner Bruder, das selbe Können aufwies wie sie selbst, auch wenn es für die falsche Mannschaft war.

Deswegen fingen Fred und George Ron auf dem Weg zum Sportfeld ab. Mit im Schlepptau hatte der Jüngere natürlich Harry und Draco. Der Schwarzhaarige war auch derjenige, der sich wieder auf die Zwillinge freute.

„Hi, Ron...", begann George und sah sich grinsend um. Sein Bruder war es, der zu Harry ging und diese über den Kopf wuschelte.

„...Harry. Malfoy...", den Blonden bedachte er kurz und sah diesen dann verschmitzt an. Wie er es doch liebte den Blonden zu triezen.

Aber dieses eine Mal ließ er es sein, immerhin hatten sie gleich ein wichtiges Spiel.

„Fred & George? Ich freu mich schon auf das Spiel...hoffen wir auf ein Faires.", meinte Harry lächelnd und wurde gleich von George in Beschlag genommen.

„Das wird schon, Kleiner. Nur vor..."

„...Caleb, solltet ihr euch hüten. Er ist zwar ‚nur' Sucher aber es wird gemunkelt, dass..."

Fred war es, der den Satz beendete und Harry besorgt ansah.

„...er irgendetwas vorhat, oder einer seiner Leute unter den Zuschauern.", Fred entfernte sich wieder von Harry und streckte sich, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und lief weiter.

„Wir gehen dann mal...faires Spiel.", rief George hinterher und winkte den anderen zu.

Als er an Hermine und Blaise vorbeikam, die sich eigentlich mit den drei anderen treffen wollten, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht aus. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht nehmen, doch etwas zu sagen.

„Ach ja, Blaise, ich hab übrigens das was du wolltest, hol es dir nachher einfach ab und..."

„...lass nichts anbrennen.", lachte Fred und umfasste die Hand seines Bruders, zog diesen hinter sich her.

Knallrot sah der Angesprochene zu Hermine, die etwas verwirrt zu sein schien.

„Nichts anbrennen?"

„Ähem, die wollen mich nur wieder aufziehen...verdammte...", murrte Blaise nur und winkte ab. Das zu erklären, wäre eindeutig zu peinlich gewesen.

Harry hingegen konnte gar nicht anders als zu lachen. Die Weasley Zwillinge schafften es immer wieder ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Solche Brüder hätte er auch gerne. Doch ein Blick zur Seite sagte ihm, dass er sie gar nicht brauchte.

Immerhin hatte er Draco und genau dessen Hand war es, welche er in seine nahm und sachte drückte.

„Kommt, gehen wir...das Spiel fängt gleich an."

Es war immer wieder ein Erlebnis. Kurz vor dem Spiel zu stehen, seinen Besen in der Hand zu halten und von draußen die ganzen Zuschauer zu hören, welche nach ihrer Mannschaft riefen. An sich herabsehend strich er sich über seinen grünen Umhang und schloss dann kurz die Augen.

Sanft legte sich Dracos Hand an Harrys, drückte diese kurz, ehe er sie wieder los ließ und das Tor aufging.

„Wir schaffen das. Wir bringen uns den Sieg nach Slytherin..."

Damit stiegen sie alle auch schon auf ihre Besen und flogen raus in den Sturm der Rufe, die ihnen entgegenkamen. Es war immer wieder ein tolles Gefühl, doch diesmal spürte Harry auch etwas anderes. Etwas Gefährliches.

_*Pass auf dich auf...etwas liegt in der Luft, etwas wobei ich dir nicht helfen kann. Aber vertraue auf deine Freunde*_, meldete sich Jarod und eine kurze Pause entstand.

_*Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg...*_

/Danke, aber mit den anderen kann mir gar nichts passieren./

* * *

Das Spiel war im vollen Gange und die beiden Mannschaften schenkten sich nichts. Draco versuchte so viele Bälle wie nur möglich abzuwehren, Rons Versuch zielte darauf Harry vor den Klatschern zu bewahren und Harry selbst hatte genug mit Caleb zu tun, der ihm irgendwie immer gefährlich nah auf die Pelle rutschte.

Besen an Besen flogen sie nebeneinander und Harry spürte die Blicke des Gryffindors auf sich, wie sie ihn fast zu durchbohren drohten. Doch diesen Moment nutzte Harry aus, während die Blicke des Älteren auf ihn gerichtet waren, sah er selbst hoch und erkannte etwas Goldenes. Er sah den Schnatz, welcher fast überheblich über ihm flog und herausforderte.

Diese Herausforderung nahm Harry dankend an und zog seinen Besen im geeigneten Moment nach oben, an Caleb vorbei und direkt auf den Schnatz zu. Als er jedoch gerade nach diesem ausholte und seine Hände von dem Besen löste, fing dieser an erst zu vibrieren und dann ausholte. Harry wurde regelrecht von seinem Besen gerissen und spürte mit einem Male nichts mehr unter sich, nur, dass er fiel und das nicht gerade langsam.

Cyrill, der sich das Ganze aus der Ferne betrachtet hatte wollte sofort zu Harry, jedoch hielt ihn Xerces davon ab.

"Lass sie das alleine schaffen. Vertraue auf die beiden...", damit deutete er auf Draco, der von seiner Position aus direkt auf Harry zuflog.

Stürzflüge waren nicht seine Sache. Sie waren gefährlich, unsinnig und man brachte damit nichts zustande außer einem überhöhten Adrenalinzufluss und man imponierte irgendwelchen Menschen, die einen eh nie interessiert hatten. Aber, wenn es zu einem Notfall käme...dann würde sogar jemand wie Draco so einen Flug wagen. Und genau dieser Notfall trat ein.

Warum musste der Kleine auch nur so waghalsige Sachen wagen, wegen eines Schnatzes?

Aber nicht diese Frage stellte sich ihm, sondern auch diejenige, warum der Besen auf einmal verrückt spielte. Hermine wollte sofort auf das Spielfeld rennen und man sah ihr die Besorgnis an, doch Blaise hielt sie zurück. Vielleicht sollte man einfach mal auch etwas Vertrauen in den Blonden setzen, der gerade im Sturzflug auf Harry zuraste und diesen gerade noch am Zipfel seines Umhanges zu fassen bekam. Mit aller Kraft zog er diesen zu sich, als die beiden auch schon den Boden unter sich zu spüren bekamen.

Doch es war nicht Harry, der Schmerzen beim Aufprall empfand. Eigentlich hatte er schon abgeschlossen, sich auf dem Boden liegen sehen...

Aber etwas zog ihn von eben genau diesem weg und lag nun unter ihm.

Was war geschehen?

Was bewegte sich in seiner Hand?

Und warum war der Boden auf einmal so weich?

Harry öffnete die Augen als es ihm endlich bewusst wurde. Es war nicht der Boden auf dem er lag, sondern sein bester Freund. Draco hatte den Fall abgefangen und lag nun bewusstlos unter ihm.

Schnell überwand Harry den Schock und strich Draco über die Stirn, schien fast zu verzweifeln als er ihn etwas zu sich zog.

„Dray...Hey,...wach auf...warum machst du solche Dummheiten? Verdammt...Dray..."

Um sie herum sammelte sich eine Menschenmenge an und alle Spieler landeten. Denn als Harry den Blonden in die Arme zog, löste er etwas, dass in seiner Hand lag. Der kleine goldene Gegenstand flog in die Lüfte und ließ das Spiel beenden. Slytherin gewann aber es schien keinen mehr zu interessieren. Nicht einmal Harry, dessen Blick nur auf seinem Freund lag. Hermine und Blaise traten näher, sahen auf die zwei herab...genauso wie Ron, dessen Brüder ihn davon abhielten zu den beiden zu gehen.

Ehe jedoch einer zu ihnen kommen konnte, öffnete Draco die Augen und stöhnte.

„Aua...Harry...lass mich los, mein Arm tut weh..."

Irritiert ließ der Angesprochene von Draco ab und sah ihn an, war überglücklich, dass dieser noch lebte. Was hatte er sich alles ausgemalt...vorgestellt was passiert sein könnte.

Mme Pomfrey lief zu Draco und schaute sich dessen Arm an.

„Gebrochen Mr. Malfoy...kommen Sie mit auf die Krankenstation. Ich sehe mir das noch mal genauer an...aber es dürfte nichts schlimmes sein."

Nickend stand Draco wacklig auf und hielt sich an der älteren Frau fest, sah zu Harry und lächelte.

„Man, bin ich froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist..."

* * *

Die Menge löste sich auf und die Professoren machten sich auf den Weg zu einer dringend Besprechung. Jeder hatte gesehen was mit Harrys Besen los war. Doch keiner konnte schnell genug reagieren. Nicht einmal als der Direktor selbst es versucht hatte, funktionierte es.

Gerade diesen Umstand galt es zu besprechen und endlich aufzulösen. Aber auch der ältere Direktor, der nachdenklich durch seinen langen Bart fuhr wusste was zu tun war...

Wollte er es überhaupt? Sogar diese Frage von vielen stellte sich ihm...

Mittlerweile befand sich Draco alleine im Krankenzimmer, nur Harry war an seiner Seite und saß auf dem Bett, stupste dem Blonden an dessen Stirn.

„Mach so etwas Dummes nie wieder, klar?"

Doch Draco zuckte nur die Schulter und sah an seinen einbadagierten Arm. Eine Woche würde es dauern...etwas, dass er gerne bereit war zu geben, wenn es um Harry ging.

„Tse, ich mach's immer wieder, wenn's sein muss, oder wäre es dir lieber gewesen, dass Cyrill dich aufgefangen hätte?", murrte der Blonde nur zurück und wandte den Blick dann ab.

„Darum geht's doch gar nicht, Ich will nicht, dass dir wegen mir etwas passiert...aber du willst es eh nicht verstehen.", ebenfalls murrend wandte auch Harry den Blick ab und als Blaise, Pansy, Ron und Hermine hereinkamen, verstanden die drei überhaupt nicht was los war.

Ansonsten verstanden sich die beiden doch blendend und jetzt? Es schien fast so, als ob da Probleme im Paradies aufkamen.

Ron jedoch, der es immer schaffte, wie auch immer, gute Laune zu verbreiten, lief zu den beiden und sah sich erst Dracos Bandage an.

„Junge, du schaffst es auch immer dich zu verletzen und du Harry...", dann trat er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, sah diesem in die Augen.

„Und du schaffst es immer dich in gefährliche Situationen zu bringen. Ab heute müssen wir wohl besonders gut auf euch aufpassen, was? Aber keine Sorge...Ich, Ron Weasley, Slytherin und in Zukunft wohl eine Leiche, wenn meine Mutter erfährt wie schön ich es bei euch finde, sorge schon dafür, dass ihr nicht mehr solch eine Lage kommt."

Harry und Draco sahen sich perplex an nach der Rede des Rothaarigen und mussten lachen. Ron war wirklich verrückt. Das fand wohl auch Pansy, denn sie fing ebenfalls an zu lachen und steckte die anderen beiden mit an. Allein dieser Umstand war es wohl, der Ron dazu brachte knallrot zu werden und sich abzuwenden.

„So schlimm bin ich gar nicht~"

* * *

Letztendlich heiterte es auch die beiden Streithähne auf, die sich nun im Bett wieder gegenüberlagen und nachdenklich ansahen.

Sachte strich Harry über Dracos Bandage und seufzte, lehnte den Kopf an dessen gesunde Schulter als er die Augen schloss.

„Es tut mir leid, ich war viel zu unvorsichtig..."

„Nein, das warst du nicht. Hast du Calebs Gesicht gesehen als du auf dem Boden lagst, auf mir? Er hatte mit all dem gerechnet und ich verwette alles was ich besitze, dass er es war, der es in die Wege geleitet hatte.", doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und erinnerte sich an jenes, dass er in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte...diese Teile seiner Vergangenheit, die ihm verdeutlichten, dass das viele Blut an seinen Händen auch an denjenigen klebte, welche ein wachsames Auge über ihn hatte und versuchte ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Es konnte nicht nur Caleb sein. Vielleicht war dieser nur Mittel zum Zweck?

„Wer auch immer es war, er hat es nicht zu ende bringen können und nur das zählt."

Lächelnd bemerkte Harry, dass Draco die Augen zufielen. Das Mittel von Mme Pompfrey wirkte wohl schon und brachte den Blonden endlich dazu etwas zu schlafen, sich auszuruhen.

Doch gerade als er es dem anderen gleich tun wollte, spürte Harry eine bekannte Präsenz.

/Du lässt immer seltener etwas von dir hören, Jarod./

_*Ich werde immer weniger gebraucht...vielleicht benötigst du mich irgendwann nicht mehr. Wer weiß, das schon. Aber ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht und Draco es geschafft hat. Ich habe meine Hoffnungen in den Jungen gelegt*_

Harry hörte gar nicht mehr was Jarod weiter sagte, sondern ballte die Hand zur Faust vor Wut. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen, doch dann hätte er nur Draco aufgeweckt und das wollte er nicht riskieren.

/Ich brauche dich! Egal wie viele Freunde ich habe, wie alt oder wo ich irgendwann sein werde. Ich habe deine Worte von damals nicht vergessen. Dein kleines Rätsel...erinnerst du dich noch?/

Ein Schlucken war zu hören und Jarods Stimme klang mit einem Male erstaunt als er wieder sprach.

_*Wie könnte ich diese Worte vergessen...*_

**~~Rückblende~~**

_*Ich bin nicht hier und nicht dort...an einem Ort, den du nur betreten kannst, wenn du dem Tod in die Augen siehst. Einem Ort, an denen die Schatten zurückkehren. Ich kann nur zu dir kommen, wenn sich die Zeiten teilen, die Monde zweifach am Himmel erscheinen und deine Kraft, die des Schlangenprinzen und der Meinigen übertreffen*_

**~~Rückblende Ende~~**

Ja, wie konnte er diese Worte denn vergessen?

Niemals, denn sie waren die einzige Chance, dass er dem anderen jemals gegenübertreten könnte, und er würde es schaffen, auf jeden Fall. Dessen war sich Harry sicher.

_*Ja, ich erinnere mich an diese Worte aber...verstehst nicht einmal ihre Bedeutung. Wie willst du es schaffen, mich von diesem Ort an dem ich mich befinde zu holen?*_

/Ich schaffe es! Die ganzen Jahre habe ich gegrübelt, mich mit Hermine in die Bibliothek gesetzt und gelesen, was alles auf deine Worte zutreffen könnte. Und ich habe schon einen Teil davon gelöst. Es gibt genau in zwei Jahren ein Ereignis, dass sich doppelte Mondfinsternis nennt. In diesem Zeitraum wird nicht nur der Mond in die Kernschattenseite der Erde eintreten und zu sehen sein, sondern auch ein anderer Planet...nach hunderten von Jahren soll es das erste Mal, der Fall sein, dass er für wenige Minuten neben dem Mond sichtbar sein wird. Bis jetzt wird noch erforscht um welchen Planeten es sich handelt aber das ist egal.../

Das Schweigen, welches von Jared ausging, gab Harry die Genugtuung, dass der Ältere bestimmt erstaunt zu sein schien.

/Dadurch gibt es ein vorläufiges Durcheinanderkommen der Gezeiten. Ebbe wird zu Flut und Flut zur Ebbe, die ‚Zeiten teilen sich' Und in diesen Jahren, das versichere ich dir, werde ich stärker werden als alle anderen. Das beweise ich dir! In zwei Jahren werde ich vor dir stehen und endlich wissen wer du bist...und dafür werde ich sogar mein Leben geben, wenn es erforderlich ist. /

_*Wähle deine Worte mit Bedacht...aber...ich muss zugeben, dass du Recht hast mit dem, was du sagst. Aber nun solltest du schlafen und wir werden ein anderes Mal weiterreden. Bis bald...*_

Jarods Präsenz verschwand und zurück blieb Stille.

/Ich werde dich endlich sehen, egal was du dazu sagst, oder ob du es willst, Jarod./

Sich vorsichtig an den Größeren neben sich schmiegend, schloss Harry wieder die Augen und schlief langsam ein.

Natürlich hatte er auch nicht den Traum vergessen, in dem alle starben. Wenn er stärker werden würde, Jarod zu sich holte...dann würde es niemals so weit kommen, dessen war sich der Schwarzhaarige sicher.

* * *

Die Sonne schien und Hogwarts sah irgendwie majestätisch aus unter den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, bedeckt von dem Tau des Morgens.

Dieser idyllische Tag war der perfekte Anfang von Harrys kleinem Streich. Ron und Blaise waren darin eingeweiht, nur Draco noch nicht, da Harry genau wusste, dass dieser nicht gerade begeistert davon gewesen wäre.

Zusammen machte sich die eingeschworene Truppe, mitsamt Hermine, die zu ihnen im Gang aufstieß, zum Zaubertränkeunterricht ihres Lieblingslehrers Severus Snape. Eigentlich sollten sie sich als Slytherins ein anderes Ziel ihrer Streiche suchen aber Harry war es nun mal, der den Älteren absolut nicht ausstehen konnte.

Auch Caleb begegneten sie auf ihrem Weg, der es natürlich nicht lassen konnte Hermine zu beleidigen, sich den Zorn Blaise auf sich zog und nur herablassend von Harry angesehen wurde. Da der 5. Jahrgang mit dem vierten in ein und demselben Raum wären, war es heute der perfekte Tag um seinen kleinen Streich auszuführen...

/Der wird noch sehen was ihm das alles bringt.../

Der Unterricht begann und nach einiger Zeit standen alle in Gruppen vor ihren Kesseln, brauten einen Trank, den Professor Snape ihnen vorgab. Keiner von den Anwesenden, ausgeschlossen natürlich Harrys Freunde, bemerkten etwas Zischendes, etwa 2m großes über den Boden schlängelndes.

Malizia hatte genaue Anweisungen bekommen. Zuerst sollte sie einem blonden Jungen, dessen Foto ihr junger Herr ihr gezeigt hatte erschrecken und dann war dieser übel riechende Mann an der Reihe, der auch schon auf Malfoy Manor anzutreffen war...aber um den würde sich jemand anderes kümmern.

Also, schlängelte sie sich um die Beine Calebs, zischte bedrohlich und richtete sich dann auf, befand sich durch ihre Größe direkt vor dem Jungen, dessen Gesicht plötzlich leichenblass war und sein Körper zu zittern begann.

„E..eine...S..Schlange...Professor!", schrie Caleb verzweifelt und war so hektisch, dass er den Kessel umstieß, die gesamte Flüssigkeit auf ihm landete und er bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Gut, mal abgesehen von dessen Bewusstlosigkeit bildeten sich auch noch kleine Pusteln auf dessen Gesicht und seine Haut nahm einen seltsamen grünen Ton an.

Alle brachen in ein schallendes Gelächter aus als Malizia dann auch schon wieder verschwunden war. Professor Snape lief purpurrot an und war außer sich vor Wut. Warum veranstaltete der Schwarzhaarige immer so ein Theater? Und immer in seinem Unterricht?

Gerade, als er zu ihm gehen wollte, legte sich von hinten eine Hand an dessen Schulter. Die Hand war kalt und es war so als ob ein spitzer Fingernagel direkt an seiner Halsschlagader hinauffahren würde.

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah in ein blasses, grinsendes Gesicht. Schwarze Augen sahen den Mann vor ihm an.

Yash beugte sich hinab und hauchte etwas in das Ohr des Menschen.

„Hm, ich wette, dass euer Blut köstlich schmeckt. Wo wollt ihr denn hin? Ich hoffe doch nicht zu dem Kleinen...", er deutete auf Harry, der zu ihm schaute und diabolisch grinste. Die anderen waren so damit beschäftigt sich um Caleb zu kümmern, dass keiner diese Szene mitbekam.

„...sie sollten in Zukunft etwas netter zu ihm sein, sonst.", fast zärtlich strich er ihm weiter über den Nacken und hinterließ nun eine kleine Blutspur, leckte diese ab.

„...genieße ich bald mehr von ihrem köstlichen Blut.", damit zwinkerte Yash Harry zu und ließ Snape los, verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Fassungslos sah der Ältere Harry an und wurde leichenblass, noch blasser als sonst.

Hatte dieser Knirps ihm gerade Angst einjagen wollen? Wenn ja, dann war es ihm eindeutig gelungen.

„Der Unterricht ist zu ende! Alle raus. Mr. Ventimiglia bringen sie Mr. Saintclaire auf die Krankenstation. Raus mit euch!", schrie der Professor und setzte sich schnell atmend auf seinen Stuhl.

Er müsste ein ernstes Wort mit Tom wechseln!

Das erforderte keinen Aufschub mehr.

Lachend befanden sich alle auf dem Gang und Ron, klopfte Harry an die Schulter. Nur Draco lehnte sich grummelnd an die Wand und sah den Kleineren enttäuscht an.

„Das war eindeutig zu viel, Harry."

„Aber Dray...er hat es verdient.", begann Harry, wurde aber von dem Blonden unterbrochen.

„...darum geht es nicht. Er hatte Angst und damit spielt man nicht.", damit stieß er sich von der Wand ab und lief an seinen Freunden vorbei.

Irritiert schaute Harry ihm nach und verabschiedete sich schnell von den anderen, lief Draco hinterher, der sich im Gemeinschaftsraum befand. Einige Slytherins unterhielten sich dort gerade oder spielten Zauberschach, aber die Mehrzahl unterhielt sich wohl über das gerade Geschehene.

„Dray~", seufzte Harry leise und hielt dem Größeren die Hand hin.

„Können wir irgendwohin wo wir alleine sind?"

Unnachgiebig sah Draco seinen Freund an und nickte dann aber, stand auf ohne die Hand zu umfassen, welche Harry ihm hinhielt.

Die beiden fanden sich in einem leeren Zimmer wieder. Draco stand am Fenster und Harry lief seufzend zu ihm.

„Es tut mir leid...ich wollte nicht, dass du sauer auf mich bist aber Snape...ich wollte ihm eine Lektion erteilen.", versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen und senkte den Blick.

Nun war es der Größeren, der seufzte und sich zu Harry umdrehte, ihm an die Stirn stupste.

„Man spielt nicht mit der Angst von anderen, das ist einfach nicht richtig. Okay, es war lustig aber nicht fair. Unsere Streiche sollen doch in erster Linie...na ja, niemandem schaden, auch wenn Caleb seine grüne Haut und Pusteln verdient hat", das war schon wieder ein faires Vergehen wie Draco fand. Doch als er zu dem Kleineren sah wusste er auch, dass sie beide zu keinem Entschloss kommen würden.

"Mach so etwas einfach nicht mehr, okay?", seufzte Draco leise und nahm Harrys Hand in seine, der nur sachte nickte.

"Okay, ich versuch's, mehr kann ich nicht versprechen"

"...das ist mehr, als ich gehofft habe.", meinte der Blonde lächelnd und lief mit Harry weiter.

"Wir sollten wieder zurück. Severus wird sich wieder abgeregt haben und Caleb ist bestimmt auch schon in der Krankenstation."

Zusammen gingen sie wieder zurück. Der Tag ging weiter wie jeder andere. Keiner der Anwesenden hätte gedacht, dass es der Abend sein wäre, der einiges ans Licht bringen würde...

* * *

Es wurde immer kälter, je näher sie dem See vor sich kamen. Wie sie hier herkamen? Das wusste keiner der beiden Jungen so recht.

Etwas hatte Harry gerufen...eine verzerrte Frauenstimme. Doch Draco reagierte schnell und lief hinter Harry her, holte seinen Freund schnell ein. Nun hielt er Harrys Hand fest in seiner umschlossen und um sie herum schien sich so etwas wie eine unsichtbare Barriere zu bilden, denn weder der Ruf nach den beiden Raben oder nach Xerces wurde von diesen erhört. Nichts schien nach draußen durchzudringen. Die Schwärze wurde dichter und man spürte die Kälte der Nacht immer deutlicher...

So, fasste Harry einen Entschluss. Es galt, dass seinem Freund nichts geschah, auch wenn dessen Entschluss wohl seinem gleichen würde, nur in der entgegen gesetzter Richtung.

„Draco. Sei vorsichtig, ja?"

„Dasselbe gilt für dich auch, Harry. Ich lass nicht zu, dass dir etwas geschieht, ja?"

„_dE lA FaLaIRe..._", ertönte plötzlich wieder die verzerrte Stimme und etwas wurde sichtbar, genau über dem See. Eine Person schien darauf zu stehen oder vielmehr zu schweben. Eine Frau...

Harrys Griff um Dracos Hand wurde fester aber auch leicht zittrig. Was wollte diese Frau von ihm? Und warum kannte sie ihn...

_„eS wAr dEr WuSNscH eInEs MeNScHeN, dEr eUcH sO seHr HaSsT, dasS eR wÜnsChTe eUcH toT zU SeHeN. SteLLt eUcH nUn eUrEM sChicKsaL uNd seiD berEiT zU StErBEn! AnTheIA wIrD eUcH töTen"_

Diese Stimme jagte Harry eine enorme Angst ein. So etwas verzerrtes und furcht einflößendes hatte er noch nie gehört. Auch an Draco ging das alles nicht spurlos vorüber und instinktiv schob er den Kleineren hinter sich, der nur leise deswegen murrte.

Doch Harry stellte sich eine Frage. Welcher Mensch hatte es auf sein Leben abgesehen? Es gab anscheinend jemanden, der ihn tot sehen wollte.

/Jarod? Jarod? Bist du da?/

Aber es kam nichts mehr zurück. Er schien nicht nur von dem Rest Hogwarts abgeschottet zu sein, sondern auch von Jarod.

/Tolle Aussichten.../

Plötzlich wurde es immer kälter und vereinzelt sah man schon einige Eiszapfen von den Bäumen hängen und der See vereiste. Die mysteriöse Frau kam näher, schwebte bis an den Rand des Sees und sah Draco an.

_„vErSchWinDe MenScH, SoLAnGe dU nOcH KaNnsT"_, sie hob ihre Hand und zeigte auf Draco. Eiskalte blaue Augen sah den Blonden an und ließen ihn erzittern. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Kälte. Ein Eissturm kam auf und wehte an den beiden vorbei, streifte ihre Gesichter und hinterließ Schrammen.

„Draco, geh zur Seite!", meinte der Schwarzhaarige leise und wollte nach vorne, wurde aber von Draco darin aufgehalten und einfach weggeschubst, so dass Harry auf den Boden fiel und nur zusehen konnte, was geschah.

Antheia stand von ein auf die andere Sekunde vor dem Blonden umfasste dessen Hals und drückte zu. Die Kälte schien besitz von ihm zu ergreifen und ein leisen Keuchen war das Einzige, was er noch hinausbrachte als er zu Boden sank und die Frau vor sich ansah.

_„sChaU eS diR aN, jUnGEr De LA fAllAiRe...wIE iCh dEiNEn muTiGeN aBeR SchWAchEn FreUnd TötE",_ gerade als sie Draco den Rest geben wollte, fing sich dieser und schmiss sich auf die Frau.

„Ich zeig dir gleich, was es heißt mich zu unterschätzen, alte Schachtel!", schrie Draco und zog seinen Stab, doch das leider zu langsam, da Antheia schon längst auf diesen Angriff reagiert hatte.

Ein langer Eispfeil wurde in ihrer Hand sichtbar, der auch schon kurze Zeit später in der Brust des Jungen vor ihr steckte.

Lächelnd sah sie zu wie Draco auf den Boden fiel und regungslos liegen blieb. Nicht einmal schreien tat dieser Junge, was sie schon wieder erstaunte. Menschen waren normalerweise schwach...sie schrieen ihren Schmerz heraus, zitterten wie ängstliche keine Hühner und flehten um Gnade.

So wie dieser alte Mann, der ihre Hilfe ersucht hatte. Sein Herz war voller Rachgefühle...voller Schmerz und Leid. Für ihre Dienste versprach er sogar einen Teil seines unsterblichen Lebens... wie töricht.

Nun denn, jetzt war dieser Kleine De La Fallaire an der Reihe. So schwach und jung waren ihre Opfer am Besten. Es würde schnell gehen.

Doch dem war nicht so. Der Junge, welcher sich gerade aufrichtete, wirkte nicht mehr schwach und ängstlich. Etwas an ihm hatte sich verändert.

Eine dunkle Aura umgab ihn, dessen Augen schimmerten und sahen eigenartig gefährlich aus.

„Ich bring dich um. Langsam...", kam es leise von Harry, dessen Stimme leicht verrückt klang. Er kicherte leise und legte den Kopf schief, leckte sich dabei über die Lippen.

Nur kurz blickte er zu seinem fast leblos wirkenden Freund, dessen Schulter immer noch durchbohrt war von dem Eispfeil, welcher sich langsam rot färbte. Ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Noch könnte er seinem Freund helfen aber zuvor musste diese Frau daran glauben...langsam und qualvoll.

Sein Kichern wurde zu einem fast hysterischen Lachen als Harry vor Antheia stehen blieb und sie zu mustern schien.

„Du wirst sterben...das verspreche ich dir~ Aber vorher sage mir, wer dich um diesen ‚kleinen' Gefallen gebeten hat~"

Als Antheia antwortete klang ihre Stimme mit einem Male nicht mehr verzerrt, sondern normal, ganz klar und sogar etwas freundlich.

„Ich darf es dir nicht verraten aber du wirst es sicherlich bald erfahren. Nun denn, wie willst du mich töten?", sie lächelte und hob die Hand, ließ die Barriere langsam verschwinden und die Kälte wandelte sich ebenfalls.

„Ich sagte doch...ganz langsam~", nickte der Angesprochene und kicherte leise. Mit seinem Grinsen, welches langsam immer breiter wurde, verdichtete sich auch die Luft.

Leise konnte man ein Knistern um die Frau vernehmen, welches sich zu einem Feuer ausbreitete.

Wie würde es jemandem wohl gefallen, der dem Element Eis unterstand von Feuer eingenommen zu werden? Langsam und qualvoll. Doch zuvor würde Harry ihr noch ein kleines Geschenk zukommen lassen.

Antheia fasste sich plötzlich an ihren Hals, spürte wie sich dieser immer mehr zusammenzog, ihr nur noch einen kleiner Rest zum Atmen übrig blieb. Ein Schleier legte sich über ihre Augen, der davon herrührte, dass sie sich blutrot färbten, blutrot durch ihr eigenes Blut, welches auch an ihrem Mundwinkel herunter lief und heruntertropfte.

Begierig fing Harry es mit seiner Hand auf und leckte es sich von den Fingern, lächelte die Frau vor sich an.

Röchelnd versuchte sie etwas zu sagen, bekam jedoch kein Wort heraus. Sie hatte einen großen Fehler begangen. Jemanden zu unterschätzen...

Diesen Jungen hatte Antheia unterschätzt und büßte nun dafür.

Ehe sie jedoch von dem Feuer verschlungen wurde löste sich ihre Gestalt auf. Sie verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war...

Doch Harry ließ es nicht zu. Er verstärkte ihre Qualen und fing an zu lachen, wurde immer lauter und sein Drang zu töten größer.

„H..Harry...hey...hör auf...", kam es leise von Draco, der zu Husten begann. Alles tat weh und seine Schulter wurde langsam taub.

Er hatte alles mitbekommen. Gehört was Harry sagte. Das war nicht sein Freund, das war jemand, der nur den Tod sah.

Langsam schien sich Harry wieder zu entsinnen, wer er war und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete trat der Kleinere zu seinem Freund, kniete sich hin.

„Dray?", er klang immer noch etwas verwirrt, unschlüssig darin wer er war und was er tun sollte.

„Harry, hör auf...mit dem Unsinn. Verdammt...es tut...weh...", keuchte der Blonde und schloss die Augen, er wurde immer schwächer.

Da sich die Barriere um die beiden gelöst hatte dauerte es nicht lange bis Xerces auftauchte. Mit ihm im Schlepptau natürlich Cyrill und Selene.

„Kleiner...", rief Xerces besorgt und stand neben Harry, sah auf ihn herab.

„Draco..er...", kam es verzweifelt, während Harry nun anscheinend wieder der Alte zu sein schien, den Größeren Hilfe suchend ansah.

„Du entscheidest über Leben und Tod...", meinte Xerces nickend und strich Harry über den Kopf.

„...nun entscheide auch darüber wer lebt. Du kannst ihm die Schmerzen nehmen, nur du. Also, tu das, was dir dein Gefühl sagt..."

Verwirrt hörte er den Worten zu und überlegte, sah dann auf seinen Freund, der wieder regungslos dalag. Anscheinen verlor Draco mehr Blut als gedacht.

Sachte zog er den Eispfeil heraus und legte seine Hand auf die blutende Stelle, schloss die Augen.

Sollte er wirklich zu solchen Fähigkeiten in der Lage sein? Wunden heilen aber auch zufügen? Den Tod bringen und gleichzeitig Leben schenken? Was war nur los mit seinem sonst eher bescheiden gewesenem Leben?

Wo war der nutzlose Harry Potter, der von seinen Verwandten wie ein Sklave gehalten wurde?

Der Harry Potter, der von den Malfoys aufgenommen wurde und ein normales, für seine Verhältnisse normales, Leben führen wollte?

Dieser Harry Potter schien in genau dem Moment verschwunden zu sein als sich alles zu verändern begann...als er aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten geholt und zu den Malfoys gebracht wurde.

Draco wollte die Augen aufmachen und Harry ansehen aber er konnte es nicht. Stattdessen hörte er dessen ruhigen Atem, spürte die kleinere Hand, welche an seiner Schulter lag und von der eine angenehme Wärme ausging.

„Gleich...gleich geht's dir wieder besser, Dray...", murmelte Harry leise und konzentrierte sich solange bis die Blutung gestillt und die Wunde geschlossen war.

Cyrill war es, der den Blonden, unter dessen stillen Protest, aufhob und wartete, dass Harry ihm folgen würde.

„Xerces, dass...", begann Harry und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an, hielt diesem dann seine blutbefleckte Hand entgegen. Doch der Angesprochene nickte nur und sah den Kleineren sanft an.

„...war genau das Richtige und nun folge Cyrill. Ihr beide braucht Ruhe...", damit drehte er sich um und hob die Hand, winkte Selene zu sich, die eigentlich vorhatte zu den beiden Jungen zu laufen und sich um sie zu kümmern.

„Alter Miesepeter! Ich darf nie helfen, immer nur Cyrill", murrte die Hochelfe und folgte dem Älteren widerwillig.

Der junge Blutelb sah zu dem Kleineren und seufzte.

„Geht es euch gut?"

Harry nickte nur und schien noch in Gedanken zu sein.

Es war einfach zu viel geschehen...viel zu viel.

„Ich werde vorgehen und euren Freund in sein Bett legen. Keiner von den anderen Jungen wird etwas bemerken. Bis bald, junger Herr.", kurz neigte er den Kopf und war auch schon verschwunden. Sachte legte Cyrill den Blonden in dessen Bett und sah sich um. Alle Slytherins schliefen. Ron lag ausgebreitet in seinem Bett und schien etwas Schönes zu träumen, denn er sprach immer wieder undeutlich einen Namen, den Cyrill nicht verstand.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich der Blutelb ab und verschwand. Wieder war er nicht in der Lage sich um den jungen Herrn zu kümmern. Wieder war er nicht da...

Wozu vertraute Harry ihm?

Er musste unbedingt stärker werden. Koste es, was es wolle..

Leise schlich sich Harry in den Jungenschlafraum der Slytherins und lief direkt zu seinem besten Freund, der in seinem Bett lag und schlief. Sich den Umhang ausziehend legte er sich zu Draco und strich diesem sachte über dessen Wunde, welche verblasste. Nichts mehr war zu sehen und morgen hätte Draco auch keine Schmerzen mehr, nur die kleinen Schrammen, welche auch Harry davongetragen hatte würden noch der einzige Beweis dafür sein, dass sie Antheia gegenüber standen.

„Du Dummkopf...versuch nie wieder mich zu beschützen...", flüsterte Harry und schloss die Augen, ließ diese Dunkelheit auch endlich zu, hörte aber vorher noch die Worte desjenigen, dessen Stimme er die ganze Zeit hören wollte.

_*__Wie hast du dich gefühlt*_

/Es hat weh und gleichzeitig so gut getan. Ich wollte sie töten, der Geschmack ihres Blutes war köstlich und ihre Angst hat mir nur noch mehr Kraft gegeben. Was war das...Jarod?/

_*Das war deine andere Seite, mein Junge. Du musstest sie entdecken. Ich durfte dir nichts sagen. Es tut mir leid. Du hast damit zwei Seiten an dir entdeckt, die dich ausmachen und dir eine ungeheure Kraft verleihen. Die Macht über Leben und Tod. Man muss sie nur gerecht einzusetzen wissen, dann steht einem alles offen. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich dir alles erklären aber bis dahin...*_

Es gab eine kurze Pause bis Jarod weiter sprach und dann wieder verschwand.

_*...lebe und entdecke noch viel mehr an dir und deinen Freunden. Schlaf gut, mein Adrian.*_

Ob Harry diese Worte noch hörte war ungewiss, denn der Junge schlief bereits an seinen Freund gelehnt, atmete ruhig und ließ die Schwärze, welche kam endlich zu.

* * *

**Einige Tage später...**

„Es ist viel passiert...", kam es ernüchternd von Draco, der sich auf die Wiese zurücklegte und in den schwarzen Himmel über Hogwarts sah, seufzte.

Harry nickte nur und sah nach vorne zum See, der ebenfalls schwarz war. Schwarz wie die Nacht. Sich ein paar Steine nehmend, warf er sie in regelmäßigen Abständen hinein und strich sich einige Strähnen zurück. Sein Gesicht zeigte immer doch die Schrammen der letzten Ereignisse, die aber langsam zu verblassen schienen.

„I...ich will dir etwas sagen, Harry.", begann der Blonde und richtete sich wieder auf, sah den Schwarzhaarigen ernst an. Ihm war vieles klar geworden in der letzten Zeit.

Er hatte oft Blaise und Hermine beobachtet, die sich immer näher kamen und als sein alter Freund dann den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte-nun ja, da schwang so etwas wie Eifersucht mit. Niemals wäre Draco eifersüchtig auf Blaise wegen Hermine! Nein, es war vielmehr dessen Mut, den Draco bewunderte. Aber immerhin war Hermine ein Mädchen und Harry ein Junge-eine verzwickte Angelegenheit.

„Ja, Dray? Was willst du mir sagen?"

Als Harry ihn so ansah, aus diesen wunderschönen grünen Augen, diese Lippen, welche leicht geöffnet waren und dieses süße störrische Haar, das ihm wieder ins Gesicht fiel, da konnte Draco einfach nicht anders und befand sich nun direkt vor dem Kleineren.

„Schließ einfach deine Augen, okay? Vertrau mir..."

„Dray, ich vertrau dir immer-aber okay.", seufzte Harry nur und schloss die Augen. Er musste einen kurzen Augenblick warten bis etwas geschah, oder eher bis Draco endlich Mut fasste.

Plötzlich spürte er nur etwas, das seine Lippen berührte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete sah Harry, dass es Dracos Lippen waren, die sich immer noch nicht von ihm gelöst hatten.

Aber wozu auch?

Harry schloss die Augen wieder und ließ den Blonden einfach machen.

Es war ein Kuss.

So schön hatte er sich diesen gar nicht vorgestellt.

Was war das jetzt zwischen ihnen? Freundschaft oder doch mehr?

War es ein Fehler?

Es würde sich doch nichts zwischen ihnen ändern, oder?

/Jarod...wo bist du, wenn man dich mal braucht?/

Aber insgeheim war Harry dann doch froh, dass der Ältere ihn nicht störte.

Egal welchen Rat dieser ihm gegeben hätte.

Nichts hätte diesen Kuss verhindert oder gar beendet.

**TBC**

Gute Nachricht. Das nächste Kapitel ist schon fast fertig.


End file.
